Perfect
by Najika bunny
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang di tuntut untuk tampil sempurna di kehidupannya masing-masing. Namun bukannya senang mereka harus 'terpaksa menikmatinya'. "Kau harus selamatkan aku dari 'lingkaran kesempurnaan' yang aku miliki ini Sungmin, dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu." / KYUMIN / YAOI /
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

1

.

.

〃Aku pernah merasakan itu. Perasaan dimana aku tidak dipedulikan orang yang aku sukai dan itu rasanya amat menyakitkan.〃

~o~

Klub malam ini sebenarnya minimalis. Tidak terlalu kecil maupun terlalu besar, hanya beberapa meja dan sofa yang tertata rapi, suasana temaram dan bising sudah jadi hal biasa ditempat ini apalagi jika malam tiba. Tidak ada lantai dance ataupun lampu disko, hanya suara DJ musik yang kadang memekakkan telinga untuk memeriahkan malam-malam panjang.

Aku duduk disalah satu sofa yang cukup muat untuk enam orang, namun kali ini hanya empat orang termasuk aku yang tengah menikmati satu gelas besar Liqueurs ―aku memilihnya karena fleksibel dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Sekali tegukan lagi ini akan menjadi gelasku yang ke duabelas, menghembuskan nafas serta mengernyitan dahi lalu meletakan gelas tersebut ke atas meja hingga terdengar bunyi 'TAK'. Mataku menatap tiga orang lainnya yang... entahlah hangover ―mungkin.

Kepalaku menoleh pada tubuh di sebelah kiriku, mulut orang itu sudah terkunci rapat, bahkan racauan-racauannya tak membuat diriku mengubrisnya. Minho namanya, adik dari pengusaha nomor satu di Korea ―Hyundai Departemen. Percayalah dia ini mempunyai banyak pesona, sok kalem dan sok cool, aku sering mengejeknya. He's a Frog.

Di depanku Changmin si tukang makan, he ate everything! Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya dibanding kedua temanku lainnya. Seleraku dan dia sama, ia sering mengikuti style yang aku kenakan, 'Kau pengaruh burukku' itu yang ia katakan selalu jika aku memarahinya karena tingkah lakunya.

Si pendiam Jonghyun, terkadang aku bingung dengan cara berpikirnya, ia sering menyimpan sesuatu sendiri. Bahkan tak bisa ditebak, namun dia orang yang paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Sangat baik dan lembut, aku tau dia seorang pria namun kelembutannya menyadarkanku kelak sosoknya akan menjadi seorang suami idaman bagi para kaum wanita di luar sana.

Mereka bertiga tertidur membiarkanku sendiri di jam yang menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Klub juga sudah sepi, bahkan aku bisa mendengar dengkuran Changmin di depanku. Musik dan segalanya tak bersuara lagi.

Tiap tahun kami akan seperti ini menghabiskan waktu bersama, menghilangkan segala beban dan penat di dunia nyata, mungkin istilah akuntansinya 'Tutup buku' tapi kami menamainya 'Malam bebas'. Tidak ada berkas-berkas, tidak ada rapat, tidak ada telepon berdering, tidak ada kontrak dan perjanjian, tidak ada bisnis dan apapun lainnya yang memusingkan, hanya berlomba siapa yang paling kuat minum sampai akhir, namun seperti sudah terbiasa hanya aku yang menang, mereka bahkan mungkin sudah di alam mimpi. Aku kuat minum sejak SMA, bahkan berbotol-botol sekalipun. Ayahku sering memarahiku bahkan pernah mengurungku tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak akan menghilangkan kadar minumku.

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke seluruh klub, tidak berubah aku suka tempat ini. Pemiliknya teman baikku, jadi sering kuanggap klub ini adalah rumah ketigaku, setelah rumah orangtuaku dan apartemenku pastinya. Sedang sibuk mengarungi aku melihat sang bartender yang juga pemilik klub ini di meja bar dekat sudut ruangan, ia tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya saat ini― mengelap gelas.

Bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan, mengingat ketiga temanku ini sudah mabuk berat. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja bar dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Hai, Zhoumi hyung!"

Ia tersentak kaget dan melotot padaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Jari-jariku mengambil sesuatu ―sebuah mangkuk berisi kacang mente di dekat gelas-selas yang tengah sibuk ia lap meski sudah mengkilat sekalipun.

"Kau menang lagi?" tebaknya benar, dan aku hanya tersenyum lebar membanggakan diri.

"Mereka payah," seruku sambil mengunyah beberapa mente yang kumasukkan ke dalam mulut.

Zhoumi tertawa dan menampilkan sederet gigi rapi dan putih miliknya, ia lebih tua dariku, lelaki berkebangsaan china, tapi ini di Korea jadi aku memanggilnya dengan 'Hyung' dan dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku mengenalnya pertama kali saat sibuk memilih wine terbaik di salah satu event koleksi minuman. Dia bercerita banyak tentang apa –apa saja yang tak kuketahui sebelumnya, hingga mengajakku ke klub malam miliknya ini. Orangnya cukup terbuka dan luwes tentunya.

"Ku dengar kau menikah bulan depan," tanyaku memulai obrolan.

Ia tersipu dan mengangguk, "Kau harus melihat pasanganku, dia super menggemaskan," terangnya berbinar-binar.

"Selamat kalau begitu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"China, dua minggu lagi aku harus kembali dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Oh ya, kau ku undang tanpa undangan."

Aku mengambil gelas kecil di depanku yang sebelumnya sudah terisi Tequila ―kesukaanku oleh Zhoumi, kemudian ku teguk perlahan. Panas dan membakar terkumpul di tenggorokan hingga perutku pun bergejolak menikmatinya.

"Huh!? What the... "

"Yeah! Kau tamu yang ku undang secara langsung, ajak juga ketiga temanmu disana itu, okay?"

"Okay, I'II think about it."

Kulihat Zhoumi telah selesai dengan kegiatannya ―mengelap gelas. Samar-samar aku mencium aroma vanilla, sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ketika aku baru mendudukan diri di meja bar namun kupikir Zhoumi memakai pewangi ruangan baru, karena wanginya terasa asing namun menenangkan buatku.

"Sungmin, bangunlah."

Bagus! Aku hampir saja tersedak minumanku ketika kulihat Zhoumi tengah mengguncangkan tubuh seseorang di depannya, yang jaraknya ―hanya satu kursi di sebelah kiriku. What! Aku kira hanya tingga kami berlima, Zhoumi termasuk ketiga temanku yang masih terlelap di salah satu meja. Karena aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

Aku memutar kursi itu hingga menghadapnya, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari samping, dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, sama seperti style ku. Celana jeans hitam juga sama seperti yang aku kenakan, namun berbeda ukuran, serta sepatu hitam mengkilat.

Mataku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari samping, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya, yang bisa kulihat adalah rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang halus dan lengannya yang berwarna putih bersih. Wangi vanilla ini yang aku tau pada akhirnya adalah berasal dari dirinya.

"Sungmin," panggil Zhoumi lagi. Dan aku tahu saat itu juga namanya Sungmin.

Aku memandang Zhoumi dan dia ikut menatap ke arahku, Zhoumi seolah mengerti ada tanda tanya besar di kepalaku. Mengingat tidak ada yang masih di klub malam ini di jam dua pagi ―karena klub tutup tengah malam kecuali aku dan teman-temanku yang memang sudah terbiasa dan mengenal Zhoumi.

Tapi ini, what the hell... ada orang asing yang secara tidak langsung dia istimewa bahkan Zhoumi membiarkannya tertidur di tempat ini. Aku mengedikan kepalaku meminta penjelasannya dan ia mengerti.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, sejak tiga minggu yang lalu ia sering kesini."

Aku belum puas akan penjelasan Zhoumi, "Setiap hari dalam tiga minggu?" tanyaku.

Zhoumi mengangguk "Dia tidak banyak bicara, hanya datang setiap pukul sembilan malam lalu duduk di tempat yang sama seperti saat ini dan memesan minuman."

Belum sempat ku layangkan pertanyaan selanjutnya, sebuah ponsel berdering, dan aku tahu itu milik zhoumi karena tidak ada yang memakai ringtone aneh begitu selain dirinya. Kulihat dia tersenyum senang saat menerima panggilan itu dan menoleh padaku.

"Si menggemaskan?" tanyaku menyeringgai dan dia melotot kepadaku.

"Tolong bangunkan Sungmin ya, dia harus membuka matanya sebelum pukul tiga pagi." Bisiknya padaku seraya tangannya menutup ponsel agar suaranya tidak terdengar dari seberang sana. Kemudian dia berlalu dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan si Sungmin di meja bar.

Aku menuang Tequila―lagi ke dalam gelas kecil yang masih ku genggam itu lalu menegaknya perlahan sambil memejamkan mata. Ku letakkan gelas tersebut ke atas meja dan berdiri dari kursiku sebelumnya untuk pindah ke kursi di sebelahnya hingga tidak ada jarak kursi lagi antara aku dan dia.

Wangi vanilla itu semakin tercium di hidungku, betapa aku yang sebelumnya tidak peduli terhadap wangi yang sering ku hirup hampir di setiap kolega dari 'kaum hawa' ketika sedang menghadiri pesta bisnis yang berisi ratusan pengusaha dan pejabat dari berbagai kalangan. Tapi tidak dengan wangi ini. 'I love your smell' bisikku dalam hati.

Aku bangunkan dia dengan caraku, jari kanan ku ulurkan diatas meja dekat dengan kepalanya, ku ketuk-ketukan jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis berulang kali dari yang semula lambat mejadi semakin keras bunyinya dan sukses, tubuh itu merespon.

Hanya bergerak sedikit tapi tidak membuatnya terbangun bahkan mengangkat kepalanya sekalipun. Kali ini aku menggunakan cara kedua, cara yang ku namai 'Sentuhan', jari-jariku yang tadi berada di atas meja mulai merangkak naik hingga pundaknya. Ku guncangkan pelan selama beberapa detik. Kali ini lebih berhasil karena ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya hingga kini menghadap ke arahku!

Goddamnit, that's not the point. Why? Why so... beautiful. Poninya yang pendek jatuh diantara kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Hidungnya bangir, pipinya berisi. God! Bibirnya sempurna, bentuk dan warnanya sangat konstan dengan warna wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk melancarkan cara ketigaku, cara ini belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya namun memang telah kupersiapkan sejak dulu. Tak menyangka jika aku memang harus memakainya saat ini juga. 'Rangsangan' namanya, This is a really bad idea. Tapi aku harus mencobanya.

Menekuk lengan kananku wajahku mencoba sedekat mungkin dengan wajahnya, hingga nafasnya mengenai permukaan kulitku yang pucat. Aku memperhatikan setiap lekukan di wajahnya, jariku menyentuh hidungnya ku ketuk-ketukan sedemikian pelan. Dahinya mengernyit tanda ia terganggu dan aku masih belum menyingkirkan jariku dan terus melakukannya di hidungnya. Aku baru tahu jika jariku memiliki nyawa sendiri hingga tanpa berdosanya telunjuk ramping milikku mengetuk sesuatu yang lembut ―bibirnya.

Mata itu terbuka lebar. Foxy eyes yang membuat aku beku seketika, belum bergeming dari keterkejutanku bahkan belum hilang, saat matanya melihat bibirnya sendiri. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan... stupid! Jari telunjukku belum lepas dari bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan aku menyingkirkan jariku dan tersenyum ramah sebisa mungkin. Tidak tahu jika senyum itu membuatnya dan menganggapku aneh. "Sorry..." Aku mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, aku tahu ia mendengarnya mengingat jarak kami hanya sekitar delapan centimeter.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat celingak-celinguk, aku tahu maksudnya. "Zhoumi hyung diatas." Jari telunjukku yang beberapa menit tadi menyentuh bibirnya mengarah ke lantai dua dan ia mengangguk.

Aku memperhatikannya mengangkat salah satu lengannya dan melihat benda waktu di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau harus bangun pukul tiga pagi, bukan?" Ia menoleh kaget.

"Aku tahu dari Zhoumi hyung," aku jawab duluan sebelum ia bertanya. "Well, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu, setahuku Zhoumi hyung tidak membiarkan orang asing berlama-lama di tempatnya saat klub sudah tutup kecuali dia istimewa."

"Aku istimewa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Mungkin, mengingat kau ada disini sekarang," aku mencoba menjelaskannya tapi yang kulihat ia tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu memperlakukan aku istimewa? Aku benci itu!"

Oh! Okay sepertinya ia tidak senang. "Why? Maksudku― semua orang ingin dia istimewa agar segalanya memperhatikannya." Setidaknya aku tidak kelihatan terlalu penasaran.

"Termasuk kau?"

"Apa terlihat jelas?" Lalu ia tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya padaku.

Holy crap damn it! Dia harusnya memberiku aba-aba atau setidaknya alarm kecil sebelum tersenyum begitu mempesona kepadaku. Aku selama ini tidak percaya jika hanya satu senyuman saja bisa membuat dadaku bergetar. Tidak seperti yang saat ini dia lakukan dan aku rasakan.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya ia menuangkan botol Tequila yang sejak tadi jadi minumanku ke dalam gelas kecil miliknya, lalu meneguknya.

"Tidak, dengan ketiga temanku. Mereka mabuk." Aku ikut menuangkan cairan tadi ke dalam gelas miliku.

Tunggu. Aku masih sangat sadar dan kepalaku masih bisa berpikir, aku merasa familiar dengan wajah ini. Tidak! Aku yakin belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya, tapi ayolah otak bodoh, ingat lagi siapa orang yang pernah kau temui yang wajahnya seperti dia.

"Oh! Kau beruntung, aku selalu sendirian."

Kulihat pancaran matanya meredup dan kulihat ia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Mau menjadi temanku?" pertanyaan itu sontak keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengajaku menjadi temanmu? Aku tidak suka rasa simpati."

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seseorang berteman. Tentu saja aku tipe pemilih."

Ia memandangku menyelidik lalu meminum cairan Tequila yang masih tersisa di dalam gelasnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun dengan perasaan campur aduk, sedikit mual, sedikit pusing, sedikit mengantuk. Semua serba sedikit kecuali ingatannya tadi malam yang begitu besar. Tubuhnya tak mau ia beranjak malah berguling ke sisi-sisi ranjang king size miliknya di dalam apartemen.

Cho Kyuhyun, single, berusia Duapuluhtujuh tahun. Dia pimpinan dari empat institusi di Korea, termasuk Korea UIP Intstitusi di Wolgye-dong dan juga Senior Vice-President untuk Publik Affairs di Asosiasi Hakwon Korea. Tapi ia lebih menghabiskan waktu di Korea Housing Corporation― induk perusahaan yang berada di daerah Seoul. Laki-laki lulusan Magister yang baru-baru ini memenangkan Award sebagai Prime Minister di Colombia.

Tampan, cerdas, kaya. Tiga syarat utama cukup untuk kaum hawa mendekatinya, Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan orang menempel padanya, ia tahu banyak isi kepala orang-orang yang tersenyum di depannya tidak menjamin sama dengan di hatinya. Kyuhyun bersikap sewajarnya terhadap orang-orang seperti itu kecuali untuk ketiga temannya dan Zhoumi. Tapi kali ini ia harus menambah satu orang lagi dalam hidupnya, ia harus catat nama itu.

Lee Sungmin

Entahlah terkadang otak dan hatinya tidak signifikan, otaknya menolak tapi hati menerima begitupun sebaliknya layaknya membandingkan hipotesis antara H nol dan H i. Tapi tadi malam Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya ia sama sekali tidak mabuk untuk mengajak seseorang masuk dalam lingkungan kehidupannya. Tapi kabar baiknya setidaknya baik otak maupun hati tidak menunjukan H Nol yang artinya menolak.

Yang ia tangkap dari pembicaraan tadi malam adalah nama lengkapnya, jam berapa dia datang ke klub, jam berapa ia pulang dari klub dan 'sedikit' keluhan tentangnya yang sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah memberitahu Kyuhyun secara langsung apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun berhasil menyimpulkan kalau pria itu susah untuk ditebak.

Satu hal yang membuat kyuhyun ingin menjadikannya teman adalah ia sama sepertinya. Pecinta wine dan...

Kyuhyun mengakui dirinya sendiri, ia orang yang selalu dikelilingi kolega dari berbagai peran dan sifat. Dari berbagai karakter dan tingkah laku. Dengan sekali lihat ia bisa langsung menyimpulkan bagaimana kepribadian orang tersebut hanya dengan melihat senyum dan gerak tubuh seseorang.

Saat bicara mata orang itu tidak fokus dan melihat ke atas. Tipe pembohong.

Saat mengobrol orang itu terkadang memegang bibirnya. Tipe menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Saat tertawa membuat gestur yang tidak sewajarnya. Tipe main-main.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah belajar dunia psikologi sebelumnya, ia hanya ―terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar.

Setelah merenung beberapa menit lamanya ia akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus berendam dalam air hangat untuk merilekskan tubuhnya sebelum memulai dunia nyatanya, dunia dewasa yang berisi banyak macam orang munafik serta bisnis.

Awal tahun 2014 hari pertama di perusahaan. Sudah cukup semalaman ia menikmati malam bebasnya, ada tigaratusenampuluhempat hari lagi yang harus ia lewati baru bisa kembali menikmatinya di klub. Ia harus tampil sempurna di hadapan semua orang jangan sampai sedikit saja lengah, hancur sudah semua yang tengah ia bangun.

Sejauh yang paling berani Kyuhyun lakukan selain minum adalah make-out with some random girl. Hanya having sex jika hari-hari besar perayaan seperti valentine, white day atau sejenisnya yang mengharuskan ia berpasangan.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di meja kerjanya mendengarkan rentetan jadwal dari mulut sekertarisnya.

Jam 10 pagi bertemu Tuan Jong membicarakan keputusan konsolidasi dengan perusahaan yang ada di Wolgye-dong.

Jam 12 siang janji bertemu makan siang dengan Tuan Cho Younghwan –Ayah anda.

Jam 2 siang melanjutkan diskusi mengenai kontrak kerjasma dengan Tuan Lee di Sendbill Corporation

Jam 4 siang―

"Tunggu. Ayah di korea?"

"Iya sajangnim, beliau meminta bertemu anda semalam namun anda tidak bisa dihubungi."

Sial! Apalagi sekarang.

"Kau boleh keluar."

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat Kyuhyun menghubungi ibunya lewat telepon kantor, "Ibu" panggilnya setelah line tersambung.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kenapa tidak menelepon kalau ada di Korea? Aku bisa menjemput di bandara." Kyuhyun mengaktifkan ponselnya yang sejak semalam sengaja ia matikan agar tidak ada gangguan di malam bebasnya.

"Maaf sayang, ayahmu meminta ibu untuk tidak memberitahumu dulu. Ia bilang akan menghubungimu nanti."

'Ia sudah menghubungiku tadi malam,' desisnya dalam hati.

Setelah ponselnya aktif banyak sekali panggilan dan pesan yang diterima, sebagian besar dari koleganya dan satu pesan dari ayahnya.

Ayah kyuhyun itu seperti mata-mata, mengawasinya seperti pemburu yang hendak menyerang jika korban bergerak lengah sedikit saja. Dia ayah yang ingin anaknya sempurna luar dalam dan cerdas dari segala bidang. Ia akan mengoreksi sendiri informasi mengenai anaknya, apa yang dikerjakan, apa yang tidak dikerjakan. Kesalahan dan kebenaraan akan ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun.

Bahkan ayahnya yang selama ini tinggal di Taiwan bisa mengorek kegiatannya di Seoul dengan cepat. Karena itulah Kyuhyun harus tampil sebaik mungkin atau dia akan di tendang lagi ke Colombia dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke Korea tempat kelahirannya.

Satu yang ditanamkan dalam hati dan jiwanya sejak dulu. Ia. Harus. Sempurna.

.

.

.

Jam 12 siang itu berarti janji bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Kau sibuk tadi malam?"

Kyuhyun menyuapkan daging steak yang tengah ia potong kecil-kecil masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ayah tahu jawabannya. Kenapa masih bertanya." Kyuhyun menjawabnya sopan meski ia tahu kalimatnya memunculkan peperangan.

Ayah Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus memandangi anaknya dengan intens. Walau umurnya yang telah melewati setengah abad tidak sedikitpun mengurangi ketegasan pada wajahnya, gurat-gurat lelah juga senantiasa menghiasi raut lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Ayah tahu kau tidak senang dengan ini tapi... ini demi dirimu."

"Aku tahu."

Tuan Cho menghela nafas berat, ia tahu perangai anaknya seperti apa. Cita-cita dan keinginan Kyuhyun sirna secara tidak langsung oleh tindakannya dan keputusannya, menuntut Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berusia Delapanbelas tahun untuk tampil sempurna. Mengirimkannya ke Colombia dan menyuruhnya belajar untuk menjadi lulusan terbaik disana. Kemudian memberikan kepercayaan akan perusahaan miliknya kepada anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

Kyuhyun tentu saja memberontak dan menolak, dipaksa untuk melakukan segalanya di usianya yang saat itu sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati dunia remaja, cinta dan persahabatan. Lalu semua mimpinya sirna hanya dalam hitungan jam setelah masa berkabung kakaknya.

Ya, kakak perempuannya meninggal, kakak yang sangat dia hormati dan cintai. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun remaja yang saat itu mulai menjalani dunianya yang berbanding terbalik mulai menyalahkan kakaknya, kakaknya yang menyebabkan semuanya. Semua beban ditumpukan kepadanya, tidak ada yang bisa berbagi untuknya. Kalau saja kakaknya masih hidup ia masih bisa menghirup udara, masih bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Namun dengan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kyuhyun mulai menikmati, dalam artian bukan menikmati kehidupan yang sebenarnya namun lebih kepada 'terpaksa menikmati'.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang mood Kyuhyun sudah tidak beres, namun ia harus menampilkan apa yang selalu ia tanamkan dalam hati. Jalanan seoul mulai padat, mengingat jam segini waktunya karyawan kembali ke kantor setelah makan siang dan istirahat.

Tapi Kyuhyun mengarahkan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat, ia harus menyelesaikan jadwal yang mengelilingnya bagai tali, menjeratnya dan mengikatnya hingga ia harus mencari cara melepaskannya.

"Oh! Kyu hyung."

Kyuhyun tengah duduk tenang di sofa ruangan membaca laporan pendapatan dan anggaran saat seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"Lama sekali."

"Hehe~ maaf, sebentar lagi kopinya datang."

"Kau kira aku kesini ingin minum kopi, dasar bocah."

Bukannya tersinggung lelaki tersebut hanya menampilkan senyum kekanak-kanakan. Lee Sungjin adalah Manager dari dua perusahaan : Sendbill, which creates e-tax software, and Network Mania, an analytics company. Perusahaan terbesar kedua di Seoul yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari perusahaan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun kerap kali menganggap pria itu adik bukan teman, entahlah Sungjin terlalu polos untuk menjadi temannya. Begitu bertemu Kyuhyun, pria ini selalu menceritakan keluarganya yang harmonis, ayah dan ibunya yang sangat mencintainya dan kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang berada di Jepang katanya.

"Hyung, kau tahu. Hyungku berada di Korea," ucapnya berbinar-binar.

"Oh, kau pasti senang."

"Sangat! Akhirnya ada juga yang membantuku mengurusi perusahaan yang memusingkan ini. Waktuku dengan teman-teman jadi terbatas sejak di tinggal hyung."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi akan perkataan Sungjin, lalu kemudian sekertaris Sungjin mengantarkan dua kopi dan meletakkannya di atas meja kemudian permisi keluar.

"Dia sudah tiga minggu di korea dan membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan. Aku mau menghubungi Kyu hyung waktu itu tapi kelihatannya kau sibuk."

"Yeah! Aku sangat sibuk."

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, mereka fokus pada laporan dan perencanaan yang mulai diatur kemudian membentuknya menjadi sebuah kontrak yang siap untuk di tandatangani.

"Kau senang hyungmu pulang karena dia bisa membantumu?" Kyuhyun menyeruput kopi hitamnya sejenak ia memandangi meja yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas.

"Benar."

"Itu berarti kau senang bukan karna merindukannya, tapi lebih kepada bantuannya."

Good for you Kyuhyun. Mulut tajamnya selalu bereaksi.

"What...! kau menyakitiku hyung."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Sorry brother, aku hanya bersenang-senang." Setelah itu Sungjin melototinya tajam.

"Jangan sekali-kali begitu pada hyungku nanti, Kyu hyung. Dia memiliki sensitivitas yang tinggi. Kau akan menyakiti hatinya jika kau berani melakukannya." Sungjin tertawa pelan dan menuliskan nama hyungnya di dalam surat kontrak untuk di tanda tangani nanti.

"Well, lihatlah kau dari tadi membicarakan mengenai hyungmu terus."

"Aku terlalu sayang dia, kau pasti senang bertemu dengannya nanti. Ia sangat luar biasa di mataku dan di mata kedua orang tua kami." Kyuhyun tidak begitu memperhatikan ia sibuk membereskan kontraknya dan menuliskan namanya sendiri untuk dia tanda tangani nanti di dalam berkas tersebut.

"Kau bicara seolah ingin menjodohkanku dengannya."

Sungjin tertawa keras, "Setelah bertemu dia nanti. Pasti kau sendiri yang ingin di jodohkan."

What the hell?

"Kukira hyungmu laki-laki"

"Memang, tapi hyungku sangat cantik. Ia terkadang membuat wanita iri namun tak jarang banyak wanita yang mengejarnya."

Kyuhyun mengambil berkas milik Sungjin untuk menggabungkannya dengan miliknya. "Kalau kau bicara begitu terus, jangan salahkan aku. Kalau nanti aku jatuh cinta pada hyung mu itu."

Suara tawa sungjin semakin keras, "Aku bertaruh hyungku yang tidak ingin denganmu."

"Lihat saja nanti, bocah"

Sungjin meminum kopinya yang tinggal seperempat itu, kemudian memainkan gadgetnya. Kyuhyun selesai dengan berkasnya dan ia mengernyit heran saat di bagian lembar persetujuan.

"Kau tidak menandatangani kontrak? Namamu tidak ada disini."

Sungjin masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya, namun ia menjawab "Aku ini Manajer perusahaan, bukan CEO, Kyu hyung. Hyungku nanti yang akan menandatanganinya."

"Lalu mana dia? Kita harus selesaikan ini."

"Sebentar, dia akan tiba beberapa menit lagi."

Sambil menunggu, Kyuhyun memainkan ponselnya, Changmin mengiriminya pesan kalau dia mengajak dirinya mencicipi makanan di restoran baru yang ditemuinya kemarin, pria itu juga mengajak kekasihnya.

Pesan kedua dari Zhoumi yang bilang ia mempercepat keberangkatannya ke China besok siang. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, namun setelah di beri penjelasan kalau itu salah satu adat pernikahan. Kyuhyun lalu mencibir Zhoumi yang teledor.

Mengingat Zhoumi itu berarti ia mengingat Sungmin. Seharian ini ia fokus pada pekerjaannya, nah? lalu? Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya pelan, kenapa dirinya memikirkan Sungmin. Bahkan pertemuan mereka itu seperti angin yang datang dan hilang begitu saja.

Ia ingin menemui Sungmin lagi, tapi mengingat Zhoumi akan berangkat besok pupus sudah harapannya, hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang ia yakin akan Sungmin datangi lagi. Sepertinya ia harus melupakan Sungmin atau ia memutuskan mencarinya.

Saat sedang asyik dengan pikirannya seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan, seketika itu juga wangi vanilla merasuki indera penciuman Kyuhyun dan sontak saja matanya ia arahkan pada sumber ketenangan itu.

"Kyu hyung, ini hyungku."

Yang diperkenalkan membulatkan bola matanya namun secepat itu pula wajahnya kembali datar.

"Hallo, aku―"

"Sungmin... Lee Sungmin."

Semuanya terkejut, tapi sepertinya Sungjin yang paling membulatkan mulutnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah keduanya dan ingin menampar otaknya yang lambat bekerja.

Lihat kedua wajah Lee bersaudara ini, sangat mirip tapi Sungjin terlihat dewasa. Pantas saja Kyuhyun merasa pernah melihat Sungmin sebelumnya karena sudah beberapa kali dirinya bertatap muka dengan Sungjin.

"Kau mengenal hyungku, Kyu hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

Sungmin diam saja tapi dari gesture tubuhnya ia sangat tegang. Ia gemetaran namun masih bisa disembunyikan.

"Wah! Bagus kalau begitu, kalian sudah saling mengenal."

Kyuhyun masih memandangi Sungmin tidak mempedulikan ocehan Sungjin sejak tadi, "Bagaimana kalian bisa kenal?" tanya Sungjin lagi dan kali ini Kyuhyun berinisiatif menjawabnya.

"Kami bertemu di klu―"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

.

.

.

Tebeceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

.

.

.

Sign, Najika


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Ia tampak sangat kacau dan shock, tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya begini mengingat pribadinya yang biasanya tenang dan fleksibel. Pria yang memiliki aroma vanilla berdiri pada cermin besar di hadapannya, menampilkan keseluruhan visual yang terpantul sempurna.

Tetesan-tetesan air dari poninya yang basah jatuh mengenai wajah mulusnya, mengalir melalui pelipis hingga dagu. Otak dan pikirannya selalu menggumamkan kata 'Apa' dan 'Kenapa'. Dua kata yang muncul memenuhi pikiran rasionalnya karena efek keterkejutan yang dialami beberapa menit lalu.

Saat sungmin tengah menenangkan diri seseorang menghidupkan kran wastafel disampingnya. Dirinya yang tengah memejamkan mata dikejutkan oleh suara bass yang samar-samar ia kenali.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

.

.

.

**Perfect**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

2

.

.

Kalimat tanya yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang menganggapnya sebagai bentuk perhatian. Tapi sepertinya harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyimpulkannya, coba lihat wajah dan nada yang digunakan! Itu lebih cocok sebagai bentuk sindiran.

"Tidak jika kau masih berada di sekitarku," ucap Sungmin memandang sosok disampingnya yang sibuk membersihkan sela-sela jarinya dengan air mengalir.

"Takut padaku?"

"Tepatnya pada ucapanmu."

Pria itu mengeringkan telapak tangannya, "Oh! Aku mengerti alur permainan ini." Ujarnya memandang Sungmin.

"Permainan? Beberapa menit lalu sesuatu yang keluar dari bibirmu hampir menghancurkan hidupku!"

"Jadi ini salahku?" tukas pria itu santai.

"Apa aku bilang ini salahku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nafas memburu. Ia tidak yakin sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya semarah ini. Wajar bukan jika pria ini pernah mengenalnya dan melontarkan apapun pada adiknya, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin di posisi ini. Ia bisa hancur dalam sekejap mata.

"Maaf Tuan. Aku hanya emosi sesaat. Anggap saja ini pertemuan pertama kita."

Pria itu menyeringai percaya diri. "Ini pertemuan ketiga. Kurasa."

"Tolong," desis Sungmin lirih

"Apa alasannya? Aku bukan orang yang bisa berpura-pura tidak mengenal seseorang yang pada dasarnya aku mengenal orang itu."

Sungmin memijat dahinya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin aku memahami pertanyaanmu."

Pria berjas abu-abu dengan kemeja berwarna putih, tepat ditengah terpasang dasi yang warnanya senada dengan jas yang dikenakan. Bersandar di dinding, menyamankan punggungnya dan memilih menyilangkan kedua lengannya tepat di depan dada. Memperhatikan Sungmin dengan begitu rinci, tinggi Sungmin hanya sampai pada pundaknya saja, rambut hitam kecoklatan Sungmin terlihat halus dan tangan panjang miliknya gatal jika tidak mencoba merasakan kelembutannya. Mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kerah sedikit berwarna hitam. Dasi dan jas hitam yang terlampir sempurna melekat pada lekuk tubuhnya. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya mabuk sejak pertama kali menghirupnya ―vanilla.

"Tuan―"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Itu namaku."

"Dengar Tuan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, aku merasa kita sama-sama tidak memiliki masalah satu sama lain. Dan sekarang pun kita juga seperti itu."

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Sungmin, "Aku merasa kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang terlalu panjang untuk pertemuan kali ketiganya bertatap muka seperti ini, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mendekat dan tanpa sadar ia memundurkan tubuhnya. "Aku anggap kau mengerti maksudku, Kyuhyun-sii."

Kyuhyun maju selangkah.

"Masih terlalu formal di pendengaranku, Sungmin."

Sungmin mundur dua langkah.

"Kau berharap aku memanggilmu apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Tapi tidak bersua sedikitpun, Restroom yang jadi aksi perdebatan mereka juga tanpak sunyi, karena wajar tidak ada yang masuk selain mereka berdua.

"Kau tau apa itu."

Sungmin berhenti memundurkan langkahnya, ia justru berfikir Kyuhyun sengaja menyudutkan dirinya membuatnya lengah dengan memegang 'kartu as' yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri. Sungmin mulai membuat perkiraan-perkiraan dan persepsi mengenai rasa khawatirnya jika pria di hadapannya ini melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan Sungmin berusaha mengusir pemikiran buruk yang ada di kepalanya. Kemudian tanpa bicara sepatah katapun lagi kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan pria itu dan bermaksud keluar dari Restroom.

Memutar ganggang pintu namun benda di depannya itu tak mau terbuka. Berulangkali ia memutar pun tak ada tanda-tanda pintu bercat putih di depannya itu bergerak seinchipun.

"Fuck! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintunya?" teriak Sungmin mulai menggedor-gedor tanda ia panik.

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin menuduhnya secara langsung, mengingat hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam Restroom Perusahaan Sendbill Coorporation ini, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa sepanik itu?"

"Kita terkunci. Apa yang membuatku tidak lebih panik dari ini?"

Sungmin mengecek lobang kunci, ia mengintip dari sisi dalam mencoba mencari tahu apa kunci pintu ini berada di seberang pintu luar. Namun pandangannya tak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Penglihatannya menembus tak ada benda yang menghalangi itu berarti kunci tersebut tidak berada di luar.

"Ini hanya aku atau kau memang sepanik ini jika terkunci di Restroom."

"Keduanya," jawab Sungmin belum berhenti berusaha mencari cara mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam sini.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang begitu lebar. Tampak kaget sekaligus puas akan jawaban Sungmin yang begitu tiba-tiba walau perhatian pria itu 'sedikit' terganggu oleh kegiatannya dengan pintu tersebut.

"Yah, Stop it! Kau bisa menghancurkan pintu Restroom perusahaanmu sendiri, Sungmin."

"Apa itu penting sekarang? Atau kau punya cara yang lebih 'lembut' agar aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Terlihat seperti penguasa jagat raya, terlihat dari wajah dengan rahang tegasnya serta tatapan matanya yang tajam menghujam titik terdalam mata dan inti tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun semakin dekat berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Aroma maskulin dengan wangi kayu ex menghantam secara langsung indera penciumannya. Terekam, tercatat dan tersimpan secara jelas ke dalam otaknya 'Ini wangi Kyuhyun'.

"Hadiah apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku bisa mengeluarkan kita dengan cara 'lembut' seperti katamu?"

Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Ucapan terima kasih." sahutnya.

"No, aku ingin kesepakatan."

Ini dia yang Sungmin takutkan sedari tadi. Kyuhyun punya 'kunci' atas dirinya, dan lelaki itu pasti akan membuat ia melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan darinya? Bathin Sungmin bicara.

"Kau tertarik padaku? Kau mencari kesempatan dan kau lakukan saat ini."

"Apa aku segila itu? Aku mencoba menepis kalau aku tertarik padamu, Sungmin. Dan kau tau apa yang aku maksud. Kita berdua terjebak, bukan terjebak dalam artian di dalam Restroom seperti sekarang. Tapi lebih kepada dunia di luar Restroom."

"Kau lucu, Kyu."

"Oh, wow! Aku suka panggilan itu. Terdengar seksi," canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencibir Kyuhyun, "Lalu, kesepakatan yang bagaimana? Apa saling menguntungkan? Kita berdua pebisnis, profit penting disini."

"Aku tahu. Tahu bagaimana kau ingin keluar dari lingkaran 'keistimewaan dan kesempurnaan' yang kau dapatkan sekarang. Tahu bagaimana kau memulai itu dengan datang setiap hari selama tiga minggu berturut-turut ke klub malam. Tahu seberapa marah dan takut secara bersamaan saat aku ingin mengatakan kita pernah bertemu di klub malam kepada adikmu."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya adalah yang saat ini Sungmin lakukan tanpa sadar. Ia akan beraksi seperti itu saat ada seseorang yang mulai mengusik segalanya, mengorek kehidupannya yang ia tutupi serapat mungkin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala Kyuhyun mengatakan semua ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Lalu?" Sungmin berusahan menetralkan suaranya yang tampak bergetar. Ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikannya.

Terlambat. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya secara langsung, pria yang bisa membaca gestur itu tampak tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak tahu alasan utamamu melakukan itu. Tapi yang kutahu kau harus selamatkan aku dari 'lingkaran kesempurnaan' yang aku miliki dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

Sungmin melotot tajam, ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini, "Kau tahu jawabanku, Kyuhyun."

"Iya?"

"Tidak! kau gila. Siapa kau berani berkata seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja. Kita baru bertemu dan dengan seenaknya kau membuat kesepakatan denganku. Kesepakatan menghancurkan diriku sendiri." Nafas Sungmin tersenggal ia tidak habis pikir sekalipun terhadap pria di hadapannya itu.

"Kau pasti lakukan itu... denganku. Aku yakin."

"Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda dari dalam saku celananya. Bunyi gemerincing menyadarkan Sungmin saat benda itu tepat di depannya.

Kunci Restroom.

"Ini yang akan menentukan jawabanmu. Yes or no?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang pelan kunci di tangannya.

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak waras. Yang harus kulakukan setelah keluar dari sini adalah menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa."

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, "Kau lucu, Sungmin. Kita tidak akan keluar dari sini sebelum kau menjawab."

"Jawabanku masih sama."

Kyuhyun mengedikan kedua bahunya kemudian menjinjitkan kedua kakinya untuk menggantungkan kunci di salah satu paku tepat di atas pintu. Jarak tempat kunci itu berada sekarang sepuluh centimeter lebih tinggi dari tangan Kyuhyun bisa menggapainya.

"Jawabanmu masih sama?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dapat dipastikan Sungmin merasakan aura kelam mengelilinginya. Ia dipermainkan oleh iblis dan setan secara bersamaan.

Lebih memilih fokus pada kunci, Sungmin melompat-lompat guna menggapainya. Sial! Sangat tinggi, sekalipun ia melompat sekuat tenaga. Tak kehabisan akal ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa di panjat. Mengelilingi kamar mandi dan membuka satu persatu pintu toilet setidaknya kursi kecil bisa sedikit membantunya saat ini.

Namun sialnya. Hanya ada cairan pembersih kamar mandi selain itu tak ada apapun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat geli melihat dirinya seperti anak kecil mendapatkan peti harta karun namun sulit untuk membukanya. Sungmin bersumpah hanya sedetik sejak ia menatap Kyuhyun, pria itu memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Holy shit! Kyuhyun mengunci kedua matanya pada satu titik fokus dirinya dengan tatapan yang begitu― panas. Sungmin seketika merinding.

Sungmin tak mau berpikir macam-macam namun inti dirinya kini mulai bereaksi, ia merasa bagian bawahnya mulai tak bersahabat. Hormon Testosteronnya memang sangat tinggi, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat dan orang yang tepat.

'Jangan 'bangun' kumohon' bathinnya mencoba menenangkan.

Percuma, 'tonjolan' itu akan begitu kelihatan meski ia tutupi dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya sekalipun. Jalan satu-satunya adalah Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi bantuan.

Adiknya.

Sungmin mulai mengutak-atik mencari ID caller Sungjin dalam ponselnya. Namun gerakannya harus sesekali terhenti. Bagian bawahnya terasa tak nyaman. Apa yang ditakutkan Sungmin sebenarnya? Kenapa begitu berlebihan hanya karena inti pusatnya 'mengeras' di dalam kamar mandi dan hanya berdua dengan seorang pria yang bergender sama dengan dirinya.

"Su... Sungjin, kau dimana?"

"Oh, hyung. Aku masih di kantor." Terdengar suara dari seberang sana membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Hyung terkunci di dalam Restroom sekarang dekat ruangan Administrasi. Bisa bantu panggilkan office boy untuk membukakannya, Sungjin?"

"Astaga hyung! Kenapa bisa terkunci? Tunggu sebentar, akan kucoba cari bantuan. Tenang saja dulu, Sungmin hyung."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang bersedekap dengan angkuhnya membelakangi pintu Restroom menatap dirinya begitu lekat sejak tadi. Bahkan Sungmin ragu pria itu melepasnya barang sedetikpun.

"Terima kasih, Sungjin"

Panggilan itu terputus, satu masalah selesai namun masalah tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin nampaknya akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Tiap kali sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun seluruh nadinya berdenyut, desiran darah dan pacu jantungnya aneh. Kemudian semakin diperparah dengan pusat intinya yang terkadang tak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Kenapa? Kyuhyun pria sama sepertinya. Sungmin memang pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya di depan wanita dan itu tak berlangsung lama. Tidak 'setegak dan setegang' saat ini.

Oh tidak! otak Sungmin mulai terkontaminasi akan kegilaan dan ketidakwarasan Kyuhyun.

'Aku akan baik-baik saja asal tidak menatap matanya'

"Hyung! Sungmin hyung!"

Teriakan Sungjin menghantarkan Sungmin ke dunia nyata. Ia melirik pintu yang nampak di gedor-gedor dari luar oleh Sungjin. Kyuhyun juga ikut menatap pintu tersebut namun lebih memilih mengatupkan belahan bibirnya.

"Hyung, kau didalam?"

"I... iya Sungjin. Sudah kau dapatkan kuncinya?" tanya Sungmin mulai mendekati pintu dan menempelkan daun telinga kirinya di benda bercat putih itu.

"Maaf, Sungmin sajangnim. Kunci Restroom ini hanya ada satu, namun seingat saya kunci tersebut selalu tergantung di ganggang pintu ini." Suara laki-laki paruh baya yang Sungmin tebak salah satu office boy itu menjawab takut-takut.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana kan? Sebentar, akan kuhubungi tukang reparasi kunci."

"Tidak perlu, Sungjin. Sungmin denganku saat ini."

Sungmin melotot lucu dan menatap tidak percaya pria di samping kanannya ini.

"Kyu hyung, kau di dalam juga?"

"Kunci juga sedang aku pegang."

"Bagaimana ka―"

"Kami sedang 'bermain' kesepakatan." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Tapi hyungmu ini kalah dan lari dari tanggung jawab lalu menghubungimu. Perjanjiannya adalah tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak tapi hyungmu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku harus bagaimana, Sungjin?"

Sungmin benar-benar harus menyeret Kyuhyun ke gereja. Pria ini harus di siram dengan do'a – do'a oleh para dewa.

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Sungjin.

Kesepakatan? Oh fuck ! Kyuhyun memulai membuka 'kartu as' dirinya saat ini.

"Kami sedang bersepakat. Kalau―"

Jangan... jangan lakukan itu Kyuhyun!

Sungmin memutar otaknya, apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini? Bukankah ia sudah menjawab 'tidak' tapi sepertinya pria disampingnya ini tak puas akan pilihannya. Sungmin seperti dipaksa memilih tanpa pilihan.

Kedua mata Sungmin menyiratkan begitu banyak kebingungan. Tergambar jelas saat Kyuhyun menatapnya, menyelaminya saat ini. Foxy eyes yang dikelilingi begitu banyak tekanan dan sekarang Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menambahnya hingga mencapai tingkat tertinggi sekaligus.

"Cukup jawab 'iya' dan kita tidak perlu seperti ini lagi," bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Intensitas suaranya bak penyanyi ballad yang bisa mengoyak keangkuhan menjadi bentuk keanggunan.

"Aku... aku ingin keluar, ku mohon."

Damn! Kyuhyun bersumpah akan membuang koleksi dvd drama genre angst yang dimiliki Jonghyun saat salah satu sahabatnya itu mengatakan –kau tonton dvd ini dan hatimu seperti terkoyak akan cerita kesedihannya- tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat Sungmin terlihat menanggung banyak penderitaan yang Kyuhyun lihat di kedua bola matanya.

"Baik. Tapi ini belum berakhir, karena cuma kau yang bisa melakukannya denganku begitu juga aku. Ingat itu."

Menjinjitkan tubuhnya Kyuhyun mengambil kunci diatas pintu. Memasukannya ke dalam lubang kunci kemudian memutarnya hingga terdengar kunci bekerja. Namun Kyuhyun tak membuka pintu, hanya mendiamkannya seperti itu.

Sungmin mulai merespon. Tangan kanannya mulai terangkat mencoba menggenggam ganggang pintu dan membukanya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti kala ada sosok tangan besar lainnya tepat diatas― menangkup tangan mungil miliknya, menimbulkan begitu besar getaran gairah mengalir deras hingga sekujur tubuhnya. "Ganti celana bawahmu setelah keluar dari sini."

Rangsangan dan jeritan berlomba-lomba menjadi bentuk pesta kembang api di dalam degup jantung miliknya. Sungmin menggeram rendah saat ia menarik tangannya dengan cepat dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Jarimu tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lebar. Bisa Sungmin lihat pria itu berbincang sedikit dengan Sungjin. Sungmin tidak mendengar lebih, tepatnya dirinya sedang tidak pada titik fokus saat ini. Perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya sungguh penuh gairah, Sungmin sangat merasakan itu.

Apa yang tadi pria itu bilang? Mengganti celana bawahnya?!

Sungmin menundukkan tubuhnya guna melihat celananya. Holy damn! 'kejantanannya' kali ini benar-benar dalam ukuran maksimal, dan ia baru menyadarinya saat ini. Sungmin bergidik pelan, berpikir jika Kyuhyun mengetahui titik pusat dirinya yang tengah 'on' saat pria itu mengatakan ia harus ganti celana.

Rasanya sungmin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding atau menceburkan dirinya ke dalam es kutub. Tubuhnya saat ini bereaksi panas dan sangat tidak nyaman.

'Pria brengsek!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Hallo, Changmin."

"Oh, master!"

"Kirimkan lokasi restoran baru itu, kau datang dengan Vic?"

"Wow! Kau membawa seseorang?

"Ya. Aku bawa."

~o~

Dua hari berlalu sejak insiden di dalam Restroom itu kini Sungmin masih terus dibayang-bayangi akan kesepakatan yang Kyuhyun buat. Berapa kalipun Sungmin menepis, setan-setan pengikut dari iblis pria itu selalu menghantuinya.

Ini sama dengan gila jika menerima tawaran itu!

Sungmin bahkan mencari nomor telepon rumah sakit jiwa dan menyimpan nomornya dalam ponselnya. Jaga-jaga saja jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal gila lagi atau mungkin dirinya yang juga ikut merasakan kegilaannya maka ia akan langsung menghubungi rumah sakit itu.

Apa yang salah dengan hidupnya?

Orangtua dan adiknya menyayanginya. Perusahaan juga dalam kategori normal dan meningkat. Orang-orang disekitarnya yang ramah dan memuji dirinya secara positive. Ia seperti hidup di surga, lalu apa masalahnya?

Wanita. Mungkin alasan nomor kesekian jika memang itu yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini. Tapi bukan wanita yang menjadi pokok kebingungannya.

Bosan?

Ya! Mungkin saja. Ia hidup di lingkungan yang baik, penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya, bahkan masalah pun enggan menghampirinya. Ia seperti hidup di jalan yang begitu lurus tanpa hambatan dan rintangan. Tapi bukankah itu keinginan semua orang di dunia ini? Ya, Sungmin mengakui itu ia sosok yang istimewa dan beruntung dari sekian manusia di bumi.

Namun rasa keingintahuan yang lain sering muncul di benaknya. Sekali-kali Sungmin ingin keluar dari jalur hidupnya, menghadapi takdir lain. Menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tau apa arti hidup sebenarnya. Mencoba menghadapi masalah yang menghantam tubuhnya, mengikuti arus jalan pintas yang tidak menjadi takdir hidupnya.

Konyol sekali pemikiran Sungmin. Ia memang harus memeriksa akal sehatnya di rumah sakit setelah ini.

"Hyung, kau masih disini? Aku izin pulang, ingin pergi dengan temanku."

Sungjin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin untuk berpamitan membuat pria itu menghentikan lamunannya.

"Bukankah ayah menyuruhmu tidak boleh pergi sebelum jam kerja selesai?"

Terlihat Sungjin cengengesan, "Kau tahu aku hyung, jangan beritahu ayah ya. Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sungjin menutup pintu kerja Sungmin dan berlalu begitu saja. Inilah yang membedakan dirinya dan Sungjin. Adiknya itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang di senanginya tanpa tahu itu melanggar perintah sekalipun.

Berbeda sekali dengan Sungmin yang mengedepankan perasaan semua orang terutama orang tuanya. Semaksimal mungkin ia tidak akan pernah membuat orang-orang yang mencintainya dan mempercayainya terlihat kecewa. Sebisa mungkin jangan pernah sedikitpun melukai hati orang meski hatinya sendiripun Sungmin tak mengenalinya.

Sejak pulang dari Jepang, ia diminta mengurus perusahaan. Ya, dia lakukan itu.

Tapi ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Tiga minggu sejak Sungmin menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya adalah awal memulai jalur lain hidupnya dan keluar dari jalur aman yang bertahun-tahun tempat ia mengikuti takdir.

Sungmin kuat minum. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu bahkan diam-diam sejak pulang dari aktivitas di kantornya ia sempatkan mendatangi klub malam di salah satu pusat kota Seoul. Tak segampang itu memilih tempat ia memulai langkah berontaknya. Banyak kriteria dan pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkan sedemikian rupa seperti tingkat keramaiannya, Sungmin benci keramaian maka ia akan coret klub yang terlalu banyak orang.

Musik yang menghentak-hentak dan dance floor juga ia hindari. Ia hanya perlu suasana nyaman dan aman untuk dirinya dan mengasingkan diri dari orang lain, penyebabnya adalah ia tidak ingin dikenal. Apalagi sampai orang itu menceritakan seluruhnya kepada orang yang selama ini mempercayainya.

'Lee Sungmin CEO muda putra sulung Lee Chunhwa dari perusahaan Sendbill Coorporation terlihat mabuk dan mendatangi klub malam setiap hari.'

Bukan berita yang menghebohkan sebenarnya, namun cukup untuk menggemparkan keluarganya apalagi ayahnya.

Jadi selama ini sungmin diam-diam melakukan aksi keluar dari jalur aman tanpa mencoba menyakiti siapapun. Ia hanya ingin merasakan apa itu kesenangan.

Dan semua berjalan lancar selama tiga minggu ini sebelum ia bertemu Kyuhyun. Pria yang terlihat tertarik dengannya. Sungmin tidak tahu sama sekali tentang pria itu selain ia juga sama seperti dirinya dalam artian CEO dari perusahaan besar. Selain itu Sungmin sama sekali tak tahu menahu.

Pria itu menawarkan dirinya seperti perkataannya dua hari lalu. Sungmin mengerti maksud pria itu namun yang masih memenuhi pikirannya adalah kenapa harus dirinya?

Tak mau berpikir terlalu hebat, Sungmin kembali mengerjakan proposal Anggaran Rekonstruksi. Ia harus selesaikan sebelum tenggat waktu atau bahkan jauh sebelumnya. Seperti kebiasaannya, menyenangkan orang lain dan membuat bahagia karena dirinya, merupakan sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Pukul delapanlewatempatpuluhlimamenit malam Sungmin keluar dari kantor menuju pelataran parkir. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di dalam mobil ia membuka jas dan dasi yang melilitnya seharian ini. Dua hari sudah ia tak mendatangi klub. Alasannya adalah karena Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menghindari bertemu dengan pria itu.

Namun hari ini rasa rindunya akan Tequilla tak dapat terbendung lagi, rasa manis dan asam yang membakar tenggorokannya itu tampak menari-nari di dalam otaknya, bahkan perutnya pun bergejolak membayangkannya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu segera ia tancap gas sambil tersenyum begitu senang. "Malam indah aku datang."

Hanya beberapa menit saja ia sudah tiba di klub malam langganannya, pemiliknya ia mengenalinya Zhoumi namanya. Sungmin bahkan tak masalah menceritakan namanya kepada bartender satu itu. Zhoumi terlihat ramah dan bersahabat, tidak ada alasan orang tidak ingin berteman dengannya.

Sepi dan gelap.

Klub malam itu tampak lenggang, tak ada kendaraan di sekitar maupun musik yang terdengar di telinganya. Bahkan tanda-tanda di tinggalipun ia terlihat ragu.

Sungmin melepas seatbelt dan keluar dari dalam mobil, mencoba melihat lebih dekat. Sungmin bahkan mengintip melalui jendela besar, tak ada apapun ruangannya gelap dan kursi-kursi juga berada diatas meja. Sialnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah meminta nomor ponsel Zhoumi.

Tak menemukan apapun Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihat lesu serta tak bersemangat, kesenangannya malam ini harus tertunda. Dengan gontai ia menundukkan kepalanya berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala tepat di depannya ia melihat sepasang sepatu menghalangi jalannya.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need help me?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya mencoba menebak suara bass yang terlalu familiar di telinganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan.

Kyuhyun.

Kali ini bola mata Sungmin seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Pria didepannya ini memang seperti yang dipikirkannya. Tapi lihat penampilannya yang begitu santai khas anak remaja. Rambut berwarna coklat karamel yang dibuat berantakan, mata tajamnya bak pisau yang diasah ribuan tahun, bibir sensualnya terlihat penuh. Kaos putih dan jaket birunya menutupi begitu tegapnya tubuh dengan aroma yang masih sama sejak terakhir kali bertemu. Namun satu hal yang belum hilang dari pria ini adalah keangkuhannya akan menguasai alam jagat raya.

"Of course, I need," gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar dan itu terdengar langsung ke dalam telinga Kyuhyun.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bantuan... apa? Ma... maksudmu... maksudku... aku tidak minta apapun," gagap Sungmin, dirinya terlihat gugup dan memalingkan kedua tatapannya dari mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, walaupun tatapan Sungmin tidak menatap langsung matanya.

Sungmin bisa langsung merasakan jika pria didepannya memandanginya dalam. Seperti yang terjadi di Restroom dua hari lalu, dan malam ini Sungmin kembali merasakannya. Panas dan sensual. Tubuh Sungmin bergidik pelan.

"Zhoumi hyung pergi ke China. Dan selama beberapa waktu yang tak di ketahui klubnya sementara akan tutup. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Sekarang aku tahu." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Apa rencanamu malam ini?" tanyanya kepada Sungmin.

"Pulang. Mungkin."

"Ikut denganku. Sekarang!"

Memaksa memang selalu cara Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai memahami sifat pria satu ini.

"Aku membayangkan betapa empuknya kasurku."

"Dan melupakan kesenangan malam ini? Ikut denganku dan kau bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lebih nyaman dibanding kasurmu."

Tidak mau mengalah. Sifat kedua yang Sungmin tahu dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang lebih nyaman dari pada kasurku?" tantang Sungmin, setidaknya bermain kata dengan pria ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Aku. Aku yang akan membuatmu merasakan seribu kali kenyamanan untukmu. Sekarang naik ke mobilku dan jangan banyak tanya."

Sungmin belum beranjak, ia tidak boleh mengalah begitu saja, "Mobilku. Bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"Tinggalkan disini. Akan kusuruh orangku mengantarkannya ke kantormu."

Alasan apalagi Sungmin. Ucapkan alasan lain agar Kyuhyun berhenti mendesak seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun geram sendiri melihat Sungmin diam terlalu lama. Ia lantas menggengam pergelangan tangan Sungmin namun sontak pria manis itu melepaskannya. Tidak! bukan karena ia benci pemaksaan dengan cara kasar meski sedikit tidak menyukainya, tapi baru saja Kyuhyun kembali membangkitkan inti dirinya. Hormonnya selalu bekerja kala Kyuhyun menyentuhnya secara lembut dan sensual dan Sungmin tidak terima itu.

Fuck! Fuck!

"Dimana mobilmu?!"

Yang bisa di lihat sekarang Kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai dan berjalan lebih dulu di ikuti Sungmin di belakangnya. Dalam hati Sungmin terus mengumpat akan hormonnya yang selalu jadi titik kelemahannya namun bagi pria dewasa di luar sana justru seperti bentuk ketegasaan pria jantan.

.

.

.

Ramai dan begitu banyak bermacam-macam bau alkohol. Terdapat dance floor dengan suasana ruangan yang begitu temaram dan lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni menjadi hiasan tersendiri.

Banyak terdapat sekat dan sofa-sofa di dalamnya yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang melakukan hal menjijikan menurut Sungmin.

Di sebelah kanan pojok seorang wanita bahkan sudah melorotkan gaun merah terangnya menampilkan payudara besar di depan pria berotot yang tengah memangku wanita tersebut. Tangan pria itu bermain di selangkangan si wanita dan jangan lupa kedua wajah mereka yang menyiratkan begitu besar kenikmatan.

Sekat di sebelahnya lagi tak jauh berbeda namun kali ini dua wanita sekaligus, satunya nampak mencium si pria dan satu wanita lainnya tampak bermain di selangkangan pria tersebut.

Sungmin merinding dan bergidik pelan. Masih banyak lagi adegan lain yang begitu panas membuat 'kejantanannya' ikut merasakan begitu luar biasanya aura di ruangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat kemari, Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menarik Sungmin agar tidak terhimpit keramaian, namun Sungmin kembali menepisnya. Ya, alasannya masih tetap sama.

"Jalan saja. Aku di belakangmu," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sempat ragu sejenak namun ia kembali berjalan dan sesekali melihat ke belakang guna memperhatikan Sungmin yang tampak sulit melangkah. Wajar saja Sungmin begitu lambat, tubuhnya tak setinggi Kyuhyun, bahkan tubuh-tubuh lainnya juga beberapa lebih besar darinya dan Kyuhyun.

Bahkan sesekali Sungmin terhuyung ke samping akibat dorongan orang-orang yang berkumpul di tengah ruangan ini. Saat ada yang mendorongnya secara tidak sengaja terlalu keras dan ia hampir terpeleset, sebuah lengan besar melingkari pundaknya, tubuh orang itu melingkupinya dari belakang, terdengar suara makian dan cacian dari bibir orang itu yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

Ya, orang itu Kyuhyun. Yang masih melingkupi lengannya, bahkan sedikit menekannya. Sungmin tak banyak bicara lagi karena intinya benar-benar siap keluar jika begini terus terlalu lama, bahkan kepalanya mulai pusing.

Setelah menjauh dari keramain Sungmin melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun. Ia memenjamkan mata. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sungmin? Wajahmu tampak pucat." Terdengar nada khawatir dari Kyuhyun.

"Kamar mandi... aku ingin kesana." Nafas Sungmin tersenggal dan Kyuhyun melirik celana Sungmin tepatnya di bawah perut.

"Ayo kuantar."

.

.

.

"Kenapa masih disitu?"

Sungmin yang posisinya tengah duduk di kloset salah satu toilet dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja kalau aku tinggal."

"Aku sungguh tidak baik-baik saja kalau kau masih disini. Keluarlah."

Kemudian Sungmin menutup pintu dan menguncinya, antisipasi jika pria itu membukanya atau bahkan orang lain mengintipnya.

"Tetap di dalam sampai aku kembali, Sungmin."

Setelah itu terdengar derap langkah menjauhi kamar mandi dan Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Kyuhyun pergi entah kemana dan akan kemana ia tidak pedulikan saat ini. Masalahnya kali ini adalah 'kejantanannya' benar-benar ereksi. Ini salah satu pengaruh hormon testosteronnya yang tinggi membuat libidonya cepat sekali meningkat, yang Sungmin bingungkan kenapa Kyuhyun? Apa yang pria itu sengatkan pada tubuhnya ketika menyentuh Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin mengelus gundukan di celananya. Cara pertama yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menenenangkannya hingga kembali normal tanpa perlu mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri. Percayalah blow job menggunakan tangan sendiri itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tak memihaknya, kejantanannya makin membesar, satu-satunya jalan adalah ia harus mengeluarkannya atau mati kesakitan menahannya.

Meringis pelan, Sungmin membuka ikat pinggang celananya, menurunkan resletingnya pelan. Nampak gundukan yang masih terlelan underware berwarna abu-abu miliknya yang sedikit basah. Sepertinya pre cumnya keluar sedikit.

Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin menurunkan celana dalamnya, menampilkan keseluruhan miliknya yang ereksi hebat. Tidak terlalu besar maupun panjang seperti lelaki dewasa lainnya. Mungkin.

Menggengam miliknya menggunakan tangan kanannya, meremas perlahan dari pangkal hingga ujungnya yang berwarna hampir merah. Terus begitu berulang-ulang dan tubuhnya kian bergetar, semakin cepat semakin kuat intinya ingin keluar. Beberapa tarikan nafas serta tubuhnya bergidik pelan meluncurlah cairan berwarna putih kental itu, mengalir deras yang ia tampung menggunakan tangan kirinya agar tidak berceceran di lantai toilet.

Setelah benar-benar habis dan mengurut miliknya sekali lagi kemudian membersihkannya dengan tisu. Memasangkan celananya seperti semula. Membuang cairannya kedalam kloset dan menyiramnya dengan air yang sangat banyak.

Sungmin bukan pria nakal atau sejenisnya yang bisa orgasme di dalam kamar mandi klub. Bahkan ini yang pertama kali dia alami. Sejarah ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini adalah di kamar mandi rumahnya atau kamar mandi kantor di dalam ruangannya. Tempat pribadi bukan tempat umum seperti ini.

Sedang sibuk menenangkan diri, pintu toilet di ketuk. "Sungmin, kau didalam? Cepat keluar bahkan ini sudah limabelasmenit."

Suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin waspada, dirinya tidak ingin mengalami hal seperti ini lagi. Jangan sampai menatap mata Kyuhyun atau bersentuhan dengannya jika tidak ingin gila.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya kemudian membuka pintu. Tepat di depannya bungkusan putih menghalangi penglihatannya. "Ganti baju dan celanamu." perintah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menurut kemudian mengambil bungkusan itu. Lagipula pakaiannya banjir keringat dan sangat tidak nyaman saat ini

"Terima kasih."

Setelah mengganti pakaian yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya Sungmin lantas keluar dari toilet dan menemukan Kyuhyun bersandar di dekat pintunya. "Cuci muka dan tanganmu juga."

Sungmin mendecak kesal, ia mencuci tangannya yang masih tercium cairannya di wastafel, membasuh dengan menggunakan sabun sampai sebersih mungkin. Mencuci mukanya yang banyak sekali mengeluarkan keringat. Menatap wajahnya di cermin ia terlihat segar, tak sengaja dari pantulan cermin Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan pria itu juga tampak terkejut kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

"Sementara pakai bajuku dulu. Tak ada toko pakaian di sekitar sini."

"Ini milikmu?" seru Sungmin kaget.

Tak ada jawaban kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan di depan. "Ayo, kita makan."

.

.

,

Yah! Seperti yang Sungmin bilang ini memang klub, berbeda dengan klub malam milik Zhoumi karena disini terasa asing. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya tidak berada di depannya lagi.

Sekali-kali pria itu berteriak 'minggir' pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menghalanginya dan Sungmin. Bahkan sungmin seperti melangkah di jalan tanpa orang di sekelilingnya. Ia seperti...

Oh! Bahkan sejak menyerahkan baju tadi di kamar mandi dan Kyuhyun tertangkap matanya tengah memandanginya kali ini pria itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan yang namanya kamar mandi!

Beberapa meter di depan nampak dua orang melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Seorang pria dan wanita yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja.

"Lama sekali untuk ukuran orang yang selalu tepat waktu seperti Cho Kyuhyun," sindir wanita itu yang mendapat kikikan dari pria disampingnya.

"Aku ada urusan Vic!"

"Oke. Alasan tidak diterima."

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi kemudian melirik Sungmin yang belum bergerak dari tempat berdirinya.

"Ini Sungmin kan? Ayo duduk manis," seru wanita yang dipanggil Vic oleh Kyuhyun tadi dan memegang pundak Sungmin untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Tanpa melawan Sungmin duduk di sebelah kursi Kyuhyun dan tersenyum canggung. Ia melirik Kyuhyun namun pria itu diam saja memainkan botol wine di depannya.

"Jangan takut Sungminnie, aku Victoria. Ini Changmin." Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri dan pria disampingnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Sungmin."

"Astaga! Manis dan imut sekali."

Pekikan Victoria mendapat kekehan geli dari Changmin. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, memang banyak sekali yang menganggapnya manis dan imut. Tapi dia pria yang seharusnya di panggil tampan dan mempesona bukan.

"Ini yang kalian namakan restoran."

"Asal ada kursi, meja dan makanan bukankah itu restoran." Canda Changmin menanggapi lontaran sinis Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali asal ada tanah, cangkul dan nisan itu berarti kuburanmu."

Sungmin melihat Changmin melemparkan tisu-tisu ke muka Kyuhyun. Victoria juga ikut melemparkan lidi-lidi kecil ke arah pria di sampingnya dan Sungmin terlihat geli melihat keakraban mereka. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman.

"Yah! Jangan berkelahi. Nikmati malam ini, bukankah kalian juga melanggar janji yang hanya datang setahun sekali ke klub malam."

Ucapan Victoria menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Sungmin.

"Sudah ku bilang ini restoran bukan klub." Lagi-lagi Changmin berkata sambil mengunyah daging asap di piringnya.

"Sungminnie, ayo makan. Mau kutuangkan wine." Tawaran Changmin membuat Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat sangat sangat ingin minum setelah dua hari 'berpuasa'.

Pria manis itu seolah melupakan semuanya, bahkan dunia nyata serta jalur amannya. Ia bahkan tak menanyakan mengapa Victoria dan Changmin mengetahui namanya. Tak mempermasalahkan berbaur dengan ramainya orang-orang disini tanpa khawatir mereka mengenali dirinya. Yang terpenting malam ini ialah dirinya bisa memuaskan tenggorokan dan juga perutnya.

"Ayahmu bagaimana, Kyu? Beliau masih di Korea. Kau akan habis nantinya kalau ketahuan."

"Jangan bicarakan itu disini." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Victoria dan membuat Sungmin berhenti mengunyah daging dalam mulutnya.

"Sorry... sensi sekali."

Apa? Memang siapa ayah Kyuhyun. Kenapa setelah Victoria membicarakannya Kyuhyun tampak gelisah, tak begitu kentara namun Sungmin yang di sampingnya bisa begitu jelas melihat perubahan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. Pria itu sempat meliriknya namun dengan cepat memalingkannya.

"Aku baik, Sungmin. Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kau pucat."

Changmin yang tengah asyik ngobrol dengan Victoria ikut menatap perubahan diri Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Berhenti bertanya." Tegas dan keras membuat Sungmin tersentak.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan suaranya dan nadanya dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya hingga menghadap Sungmin. Menatap foxy eyes yang berisi keterkejutan dan sedikit kekecewaan―mungkin tergambar jelas disana.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi kiri Sungmin, menghusapnya perlahan hingga pandangan pria manis itu mulai mengabur. Banyak sekali kabut-kabut yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui kala menatap manik indah dan bening itu.

Akhirnya gumaman maaf dari Kyuhyun mengembalikan pancaran mata Sungmin seperti semula, hingga tanpa sadar ledakan kembang api memenuhi perut mereka berdua. Perasaan tidak ingin menyakiti dari Kyuhyun dan tidak ingin disakiti dari Sungmin.

Semuanya terbaca oleh mata masing-masing tidak perlu mulut mereka mengeluarkan berbagai macam kata-kata. Hanya mata dan itu memiliki banyak arti.

.

.

.

Sejak beberapa menit mereka berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun fokus mengemudi di jalan yang memang tengah sepi ini. Wajar saja waktu menunjukan pukul dua pagi, lalu lalang kendaraan yang biasa memadati kota Seoul kini tanpak lenggang.

"Kau ingin kemana? Ke rumahmu?"

"Dalam keadaan begini? Tidak, terima kasih. Antarkan aku ke tempat mobilku berada."

Kyuhyun melaju kencang membelah kota Seoul. Awan hitam tampak menyelimuti pekatnya malam hari. Aroma air hujan dan angin kencang juga mulai berdatangan. Gerimis-gerimis kecil mulai membasahi jendela kaca mobil Kyuhyun.

'Sepertinya akan ada hujan yang sangat hebat malam ini' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di perkarangan yang luas. Di depannya bangunan megah berwarna abu-abu dengan arsitektur yang sangat apik membuat Sungmin sempat kagum. Taman kecil dan pohon rindang dan bermacam-macam warna-warni bunga di sekelilingnya. Air mancur setinggi dua meter terletak di tengah-tengah mansion besar ini.

"Astaga, terawat sekali taman itu."

"Ibuku pecinta bunga, ia lebih menghabiskan waktunya di taman dengan bunga-bunganya."

Sungmin berdecak kagum, "Air mancur itu... "

"Kakakku yang mendesainnya. Ia seorang arsitek."

Kyuhyun mengamati setiap perubahan wajah Sungmin kala pria manis itu mengamati keindahan di sekelilingnya dari dalam mobil.

"Kau ingin turun atau tetap di disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka seatbelt miliknya dan mematikan mesin mobil.

"Aku ingin... tunggu! Dimana kita?"

"Kau masih bertanya saat aku menjelaskan taman bunga ibuku dan desain air mancur kakakku?"

Sungmin melotot kala keterkejutannya kian besar. "Ini..."

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Terima kasih untuk responnya di chapter 1 kemarin. Ngga tau mau ngomong apa karena sepertinya beberapa orang mulai bisa menebak jalan ceritanya kkk~

Aku justru senang karena ada yang ngerti dengan tulisanku T^T

Aku juga letakan rate M .. apa ada yang protes karena tidak sesuai? Karena jujur ceritaku juga ngga mature-mature amat #ditembak

Special thanks untuk yang review, favorite dan follow

Muaaaaaaacchh :*

Sign, Najika


	3. Chapter 3

〃kenapa kau selalu baik-baik saja? Saat dalam kenyataannya kau tidak baik-baik saja dan terluka. Kau sakit dan perih. Katakan saja, tidak perlu menahannya.〃

.

.

.

**Perfect**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

3

.

.

.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, gelisah dan tidak tenang menjadi pemicu timbulnya rasa insomnia pagi ini. Bahkan hujan deras beserta guntur tak membuatnya merasa nyaman meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal di kasurnya.

Membaca do'a, menghitung anak-anak domba yang lucu melompat melewatinya bahkan tak ayal membuatnya mengantuk.

Pekerjaan untuk besok bahkan dua hari yang akan datang sudah ia selesaikan, jadi pikiran akan beban satu itu tercabut dari dalam kepalanya. Orang tuanya juga tidak bertanya atau curiga ―pikirnya, ketika ia membuka pintu rumah. Oleh karena itu tidak heran jika ibunya sampai menunggu anak-anaknya pulang ke rumah.

Tapi yang buat Sungmin merasa bersalah adalah pulang melewati angka pukul 3 pagi, tidak memberi kabar, mengenakan pakaian yang bukan miliknya dan terakhir tidak hanya ibunya dan kini lelaki paruh baya yang begitu ia hormati juga ikut serta menemani sang ibu.

Tebakan kedua akan orang tuanya bertanya-tanya 'sementara' tercabut dari pikirannya juga, setidaknya sampai pagi menjelang atau sampai dirinya duduk di meja makan nantinya.

Pukul 4 pagi dan Sungmin belum memejamkan matanya semenitpun. Perkataan akan Pria gila itu yang membuatnya begini. Pria gila yang mulai perlahan mengatur kehidupannya. Meski Sungmin sadari itu tapi ada semacam titik terkecil yang tak nampak membuka peluang pria itu untuk memasuki dirinya dan bodohnya ia membiarkannya.

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam yang lalu**

"Mau turun?"

"Beritahu aku, kali ini apa lagi rencanamu?"

Kyuhyun menyamankan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Tetesan-tetesan air hujan mulai menghalagi kaca mobil depannya membuat suara-suara tersendiri di malam sunyi ini.

"Belum kupikirkan. Hanya saja kurasa kau mengerti rencanaku."

"Tidak. aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Kyuhyun."

"Yah, maksudku rencanaku bukan jalan pikiranku. Karena selamanya baik kau maupun aku tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikiran masing-masing."

Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan hal yang berbau dirinya. "Mengapa saat Victoria menyinggung ayahmu di bar tadi, ekspresimu tampak berbeda?" tanya Sungmin menatap mata pria disampingnya.

"Berbeda?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Seperti apa diriku yang tidak berbeda menurutmu?"

"Suka memaksa, tidak mau mengalah, terkadang 'sedikit' tidak waras ... yah seperti itu." Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, tampak konyol saat dirinya menilai sifat orang lain.

Tak bisa menahan senyum terlalu lama akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tawa kecil miliknya. Dia mencoba menahan namun kali ini ucapan Sungmin sungguh membuat kotak tawanya terasa menggelitik.

"Apa itu lucu? Aku merasa sedang tidak memujimu," seru Sungmin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun.

"Kau merasa itu tidak lucu?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kembali merubah ekspresinya seperti biasa. "Kali ini aku yang bertanya, mengapa kau benci saat orang ingin memperlakukanmu secara istimewa― maksudku alasannya?"

"Apa kita tampak dekat sehingga aku bisa memberitahukanmu?" tanya Sungmin datar mencoba mengingat kembali perkataannya sendiri saat pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun di bar Zhoumi

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membertitahukanmu alasan mengapa aku berbeda― menurutmu. Karena kita tidak dekat seperti katamu. Itu jawabanku."

Mengembuskan nafasnya pelan Sungmin melepas seatbelt. "Karena kita tidak dekat, bisakah kau beri tahu dimana mobilku berada? Aku harus pulang."

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku mengenai mobilmu?"

Sungmin membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Kau bercanda? What I am doing here! Jangan main-main, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil, menjalankan kemudi dan memasukkan mobil Audi hitam favoritenya itu ke dalam garasi. Langitnya malam menjelang pagi yang justru semakin pekat. Angin dan tamparan air hujan yang menggila bahkan petir juga ikut bersahut-sahutan.

"Orangku sedang membawa mobilmu kemari. Sementara itu keluarlah dulu, disini sangat dingin." Selepas keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun kemudian memasuki mansion besar bercat putih itu. Sungmin yang tidak punya pilihan lagi kembali mengikuti pria itu di belakangnya.

Seperti mansion-mansion yang sebenarnya semuanya terlihat sangat mewah. Saat tiba di ruang tengah Sungmin di sungguhkan oleh lampu kristal yang bersinar lembut serta tercium wangi aroma therapy, sangat menenangkan.

Satu atau dua pelayan kadang hilir mudik tertangkap oleh penglihatan Sungmin. Mansion milik Kyuhyun juga tidak jauh beda sebenarnya dengan rumahnya, namun aura kekosongan begitu kentara di mansion ini tidak seperti rumahnya yang dikelilingi oleh suara ibu dan ayahnya serta ocehan Sungjin kadang kala.

"Orang tuamu sudah tidur?" tanya Sungmin. Sungmin bertanya begitu bukan tanpa alasan, ia yang selalu di khawatirkan oleh orangtuangnya bahkan ibunya rela menunggunya jika ia terlambat pulang, tidakkah kyuhyun mungkin juga seperti itu?

Kyuhyun memanggil salah satu pelayan rumahnya yang kebetulan juga langsung menghampiri tuan mudanya itu, "Buatkan dua coffe latte hangat," perintah Kyuhyun pada pelayan itu.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan lagi-lagi diikuti oleh Sungmin. "Tidak tahu. Coba saja kau cek ke kamar mereka." Pria itu menyamankan punggungnya diatas sofa empuk.

"Kau selalu tidak serius. Pria yang tidak bisa di percaya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya mencoba mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin yang mengerti itu tidak mengindahkan dan justru duduk di sofa seberangnya.

"Itu sifatku. Jangan khawatir mengenai mobilmu, kali ini aku serius," kata Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. "Okay, make yourself comfortable. Tidak usah kaku dan tegang begitu, Sungmin."

"Is that true? About my car."

"Hmm" gumam Kyuhyun.

Tak ada suara lagi Sungmin menebak pria didepannya itu tertidur atau pura-pura tertidur atau hanya memejamkan kedua matanya saja Sungmin tidak peduli. Sungmin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Itu berarti dirinya hanya punya waktu setengah jam lagi.

Saat memikirkan tubuhnya harus berada dirumahnya sendiri sebelum pukul tiga pagi membuatnya gelisah, namun ucapan Kyuhyun mengenai mobilnya sedikit membuatnya lega. Paling tidak ia akan sedikit terlambat dan membuat suatu alasan nantinya saat orang rumah bertanya.

Bosan hanya duduk berdiam diri, Sungmin beranjak dari sofa dan mencoba melihat-lihat ruang keluarga milik Kyuhyun. Banyak sekali figura dan foto yang terpajang di sekeliling dinding serta meja hias.

Foto dengan bingkai besar terpampang jelas di atas perapian. Dua orang paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi, Sungmin yakini mereka adalah orang tua Kyuhyun, pria polos di belakang wanita paruh baya itu pasti Kyuhyun, lihat saja senyum mengerikannya itu. Dan wanita anggun di samping Kyuhyun.

"Itu pasti kakaknya," ujar Sungmin pelan menyimpulkan sendiri mengingat wajah keduanya begitu mirip.

Melangkah pelan kali ini Sungmin menghampiri meja hias yang diatasnya banyak sekali figura-figura kecil. Sungmin mengambil satu figura yang terdapat potret seorang bayi dan seorang gadis kecil. Begitu juga figura disebelahnya, kali ini sedikit lebih besar. Figura dari Kyuhyun masuk sekolah, memenangkan penghargaan pun selalu terpotret pria itu berpose dengan kakaknya. Hingga figura itu berakhir saat Kyuhyun lulus sekolah dengan mengenakan seragam senior high school ia tampak sendiri dan sama sekali tidak tersenyum berbeda dari foto-foto lain yang aura kebahagiaannya begitu kental.

Saat mencoba melihat-lihat lagi Sungmin dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Seorang pelayan tadi mengantarkan minuman yang Kyuhyun minta dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan permisi keluar namun Sungmin memanggilnya, "Tunggu."

"Iya tuan muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu menunduk hormat.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda tidak enak. "Tidak, hanya saja apa orang tua Kyuhyun dirumah? Aku merasa tidak enak karena tidak menyapa."

Sopan santun itu nomor satu bagi hidup Sungmin, apalagi hanya beberapa teman semenjak sekolah yang ia kunjungi.

Pelayan itu kembali tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya dan kini terlihat lebih lebar "Tuan Dan nyonya sedang tidak ada di rumah, tuan muda. Jadi anda tidak perlu merasa segan."

"Ah begitu. Tapi boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" Sungmin agak ragu sebenarnya, mengapa ia begitu ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan ini.

"Silahkan tuan muda."

"Itu..."

"Pelayan Shin, terima kasih minumannya. Kau boleh keluar."

Suara Kyuhyun mengentak dua orang yang tengah berdiri itu. Pelayan yang dipanggil itu menunduk hormat dan setelahnya pergi dengan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali.

Kyuhyun mengambil cangkir di atas meja dan menyeruputnya pelan. "Apa menyapa orang tua menjadi sikap mendekatkan diri? Mengingat beberapa menit lalu kau bilang kita tidak dekat."

"Kecerdasanmu sungguh perlu di uji lagi. Bersikap mendekatkan diri dan bersikap sopan itu dua hal yang berbeda."

Sungmin duduk di sofa sebelumnya dan meminum coffe late miliknya, asap yang mengepul dari cangkir dengan ukiran unik menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuk segera ia teguk mengisi kehangatan perutnya dan tubuhnya yang mulai dingin.

"Apa perbedaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Niatnya."

Senyum Kyuhyun tak lepas saat Sungmin masih menyeruput caffe late itu. Bukan karena jawaban Sungmin tapi akan sifat pria itu yang selalu membantah perkataannya. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal berdebat tapi dengan Sungmin sungguh semakin ingin membuat pria manis dihadapannya ini berada dalam rotasi kehidupannya.

"Baik, lupakan soal kecerdasan yang... Demi Tuhan sungguh tak perlu ku uji lagi." Kyuhyun menggeram rendah beralih menatap Sugmin, "Pertanyaan pertama, kau merasakan perubahan malam ini, bukan? Tidak hanya malam ini saja namun saat kau bertemu aku. Mustahil kau tidak merasakannya karena aku sungguh bisa melihatnya, Sungmin."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengingat perubahan apa yang ia rasakan. Yang terlintas pertama kali saat bertemu pria arogan ini adalah ia tertular akan kegilaannnya dan membuatnya menyimpan nomor rumah sakit jiwa dalam ponselnya.

Kedua, hormonnya selalu bekerja tidak normal saat pria didepannya ini juga dengan seenaknya melihatnya dan menyentuh tubuhnya―lengan dan punggung tangannya secara sensual. Dan Sungmin benci dia yang harus berurusan dengan kamar mandi lebih sering dari biasanya.

Tapi dari semua pemikiran itu sekarang satu hal yang tak Sungmin sadari, mungkin sedikit terlintas dalam benaknya namun dia tak menentangnya bahkan membiarkannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan diri dan Sungmin tak menolak.

Ya! Itu dia.

"Kerja bagus Kyuhyun. Kau membawaku ke tempat asing dan sekarang ke rumahmu, bertemu bermacam-macam orang yang tak ku kenal, memperkenalkanku pada teman-temanmu, membuatku pulang terlambat dan aku harus pikirkan alasan apa yang akan aku gunakan nantinya. Kalau ada penghargaan seseorang yang berhasil merusak kehidupan orang lain kau pasti memenangkannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar, "Yah! Dan kau akan memenangkan penghargaan itu juga nantinya. Penghargaan karena merubah hidupku." Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

'Aku merubahmu dan kau merubahku'

Perkataan Kyuhyun di restroom dua hari lalu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Sampai sekarang Sungmin tak begitu mengetahui alasan Kyuhyun melakukannya dan menyeretnya dalam masalah ini.

"Aku masih belum mengerti. Kau bilang bisa menyelamatkan aku, begitupun aku terhadapmu. Apa yang perlu di selamatkan sebenarnya?" tanya Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Menghilangkanmu dari kata 'istimewa' dan membuatmu tidak 'sendirian' itu yang aku lakukan untukmu."

Sungmin diam saja dan pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana.

**'Kenapa semua orang selalu memperlakukan aku istimewa? Aku benci itu!'**

**'Oh! Kau beruntung, aku selalu sendirian.'**

Yah, itu perkataannya juga dan Kyuhyun mengingatnya yang bahkan ia sendiri hampir melupakannya.

"Kau tidak merasa ini salah― maksudku kau tidak perlu membuang waktumu akan perkataanku yang lalu. Sebelum semuanya semakin jauh, kau akhiri kesepakatan yang kau buat yang bahkan tidak pernah ku setujui ini." Menghembuskan nafasnya berat Sungmin memijat tengkuknya, "Kau juga merasa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Hening dan sunyi, hanya terdengar suara hujan dam petir yang memekakkan telinga. Sepertinya cuaca malam ini sangat tidak biasa, karena justru suasananya menjadi nyanyian-nyanyian tersendiri di saat semuanya tertidur lelap. Tapi tidak dengan dua pria ini.

Ketukan pintu membuat Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berpakaian hitam menunduk hormat pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu memberikan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun dan setelahnya permisi keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin―lagi.

"Ini kunci mobilmu," kata Kyuhyun dan meletakkan benda itu diatas meja berdekatan dengan cangkir milik Sungmin.

Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin mengambilnya dan hendak beranjak dari sofa namun di saat tak terduga pula Kyuhyun tepat di depan Sungmin membuat efek terkejut pada pria manis itu.

"Aku merasakannya."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dilanda perasaan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Terlihat dari jendela besar di ruangan itu kilat petir berwarna putih siap membuat suara guntur yang keras. Tak ada yang sadar akan itu baik Kyuhyun yang terus memandangi mata Sungmin begitupun Sungmin yang tanpa sadar ikut menatap pria itu.

Akhirnya satu kilatan halilintar bersamaan dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga siapapun atau bahkan membuat seseorang yang tidur akan terbangun menjadi saksi bisu dua pria yang kini tak ada jarak lagi diantara wajah keduanya.

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada sudut bibir sungmin. Pria arogan yang tak lagi bisa menahan sesuatu yang terus semakin mendesaknya, getaran dadanya tak terkendali membuat setiap detik bagai bom waktu yang siap meledak.

Tak kuasa menahan gejolak itu Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia belum sanggup akan sesuatu yang tergambar dalam foxy eyes di depan wajahnya itu. Tapi yang ia tahu sungmin membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Awalnya hanya degupan jantung dari satu orang, tapi sepertinya suara guntur tak bisa menyembunyikan satu degupan dari jantung yang lainnya.

~o~

Kalau ada yang bertanya apa kau suka di perlakukan istimewa. Tanpa basa-basi dan pikir panjang lagi aku akan menjawab iya. Karena mau tidak mau aku harus membuang jati diri demi sebuah keistimewaan

Aku bahkan tidak tahu arti kata istimewa di sana seperti apa. Istiwewa itu luar biasa, diperlakukan secara khusus dan paling utama. Intinya semua mata dan telinga akan terpasang hanya untuk memperhatikanmu, membuat selayaknya berlian yang berharga dan tak ternilai harganya, begitu di inginkan. Aku dan dia sama-sama berlian yang memiliki sinar tersendiri bedanya aku berwarna hitam dan dia berwarna putih.

Berlian itu keras, jadi dia tidak bisa dilukai oleh apapun kecuali dengan berlian itu sendiri. Jadi, jika kedua berlian di campur adukkan, maka akan berpotensi keduanya akan saling menggores. Membuat berlian itu tergores, membuatnya keluar dari incaran mata dan telinga orang-orang yang begitu menginginkannya.

Sepertinya berlian putih itu memang sudah mulai meretakkan dirinya sendiri dan di sini aku berlian hitam yang akan membantu membuat banyak goresan. Itu teori yang mudah dan sedang kulakukan.

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan pagi ini tampak seperti biasanya, di meja terhidang roti bakar dan berbagai macam selai. Kopi hitam yang mengepul dari salah satu cangkir di ujung meja, dua gelas susu tepat di samping kanan dan secangkir teh madu hangat di sebelah kiri.

Tidak ada percakapan seperti biasa karena tata krama begitu kental di rumah ini, bahkan Sungjin yang biasanya ribut juga tampak diam, sepertinya ia juga bosan jika harus di tegur setiap hari.

Sungmin menggingit satu roti selai coklat miliknya, ia benar-benar hampir memuntahkannya jika tidak ingat akan sopan-santun di depan orang tuanya. Dengan beberapa kunyahan ia memaksakan roti itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Rasa berat dan menyangkut begitu terasa.

Kantung mata yang membengkak yang herannya orang-orang rumah tak menanyakannya, walaupun ia sudah antisipasi agar tak terlalu terlihat, namun mustahil jika ayahnya yang begitu detail akan dirinya hanya diam saja.

Tidak tidur semalaman ternyata begini rasanya!

Sudut bibirnya sampai sekarang masih berkedut, panas dan aneh. Setiap mengingat sepuluh detik semalam ingin rasanya Sungmin mengubur diri selama sepuluh tahun.

Seorang pria menciumnya― walau tidak tepat di bibir dan sampai sekarang jantungnya berdegup tak terima. Sekujur tubuhnya masih merinding jika ia mencoba menutup mata, apa ini saatnya menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa?

"Hyung, aku berangkat dengan mobil sendiri kali ini hehe." Cengiran Sungjin menghentikan fantasi tak terkontrol Sungmin. Ia melihat adiknya itu berpamitan dengan kedua orangtua mereka dan melesat pergi dari meja makan.

Great! Suasana jadi semakin aneh sekarang tanpa Sungjin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-ah? Astaga kantung matamu, kau tidak tidur semalam?" Sungmin tersenyum kecil, ya! Sepertinya ia akan memberikan ibunya hadiah karena mengetahui kondisinya pertama kali.

"Bukan tidak tapi tak bisa, ibu. Tenang saja, aku sehat hari ini untuk berangkat ke kantor. Sungjin bahkan mendahuluiku." Jawab Sungmin seceria mungkin.

Lee Chunhwa― ayah Sungmin memperhatikan anak sulungnya itu dan tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. "Kau selalu tahu yang terbaik, Sungmin-ah," ujar sang ayah kembali membuat Sungmin melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu."

Sepertinya kunyahan roti tadi naik kembali keatas melewati tenggorokannya dan siap ia muntahkan saat ini juga.

~o~

Ketukan pintu tak membuat pria penghuni kamar itu lekas membukanya. Bahkan teriakan ibunya menjadi nyanyian pagi sendiri di mansion ini.

Kyuhyun memutuskan menginap di rumahnya sendiri semalam, ini pertama kalinya sejak ia pulang dari Colombia dan membeli apartemen sendiri di daerah Gangnam. Ia merasa selalu bermimpi buruk jika masih mau tidur di mansion besar ini. Dan yah~ tadi malam merupakan mimpi buruk diantara yang paling buruk yang pernah ia alami.

Tak tidur semalaman bahkan sejak kejadian sepuluh detik itu wajahnya masih tampak memerah. Tak semerah saat kejadian atau beberapa menit setelah kejadian. Namun telinganya kini sukses benar-benar berwarna merah.

Bagian sensitivenya memang telinga, jika ia tengah malu atau bahkan terangsang maka bagian pendengarannya itu akan berubah warna. Anehnya hingga pagi ini warna telinganya tak kunjung hilang bahkan semakin parah.

Memasang jam mahal miliknya di pergelangan tangannnya ia bersiap ke kantor. Ibunya masih sibuk mengetuk kamarnya sejak tadi, kemungkinan buku-buku jari wanita yang sangat ia sayangi ini tampak membengkak.

Tak mau membuat ibunya kesakitan, akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ibu bisa merobohkan pintu kalau begini," canda Kyuhyun dan justru mendapat pelukan dari wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

"Dasar anak nakal. Kau tak mengunjungi ibu saat di Taiwan, sekarang tanpa pemberitahuan kau sudah ada dirumah."

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, "Surprise." Wanita paruh baya itu memukul lengan anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Ayo sarapan. Ayahmu di bawah, kau belum bertemu dengannya bukan?"

Saat turun dari tangga Kyuhyun mendapati ayahnya sedang membaca koran pagi dan pelayan tampak hilir mudik meletakan hidangan ke atas meja makan. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berselera, ia benar-benar harus keluar dari rumah ini segera atau emosinya yang tengah ia tahan sejak tadi keluar begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi, ayah."

Ayah kyuhyun tersenyum dan meletakkan korannya diatas meja, "Sarapanlah dulu," pinta lelaki paruh baya itu yang justru membuat Kyuhyun ingin cepat melesat angkat kaki dari rumah ini.

"Tidak, aku bisa terlambat jika harus sarapan. Bukankah seorang pemimpin perusahaan harus tampil sempurna di depan para bawahannya."

"Benar." Jawab ayah Kyuhyun dan mendapat protes dari wanita yang kini masih memeluk lengan anaknya, "Setidaknya sarapan sedikit, atau mau ibu buatkan bekal?" tawarnya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelan pegangan ibunya dan tersenyum, "Aku berangkat dulu, ibu." Setelah itu Kyuhyun menunduk hormat pada ayahnya dan melesat bagai angin dari mansion yang sudah ia anggap neraka.

"Lihat! Bahkan ia tak mencium atau setidaknya memelukku," gerutu Kim Hanna―ibu Kyuhyun membuat Cho Yeounghwan―ayah Kyuhyun menatap pintu luar saat bayangan anaknya menghilang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di kantor masing-masing, sekertaris mereka juga langsung melaksanakan kewajibanya mengatur jadwal kedua CEO muda itu.

Keduanya mendengar dengan seksama rentetan jadwal yang di bacakan oleh sekertaris masing-masing.

Keduanya menampilkan wajah seorang pemimpin yang serius dan kritis, kembali ke kehidupan normal, melupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin, beberapa jam lalu atau bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu jika tidak dianggap penting.

Di satu sisi Sungmin berkutat dengan laptop dan sesekali mengucek kedua matanya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang terkadang memijit dahinya. Bukan pekerjaan mereka yang membuatnya begini. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa di kerjakan bahkan tak terlihat kesulitan saat mulai menyusun sebuah proyek besar sekalipun.

Fisik keduanya atau hati keduanya?

Tak ada yang tahu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutar kursi kerja mereka, menghadap pada kaca besar menampilkan berbagai macam gedung pencakar langit serta sibuknya kendaraan dibawah sana.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atik ID didalamnya, jari jempol miliknya terhenti di udara saat ingin menekan tombol call, ia ragu bahkan sangat. Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga mau menghubungi nomor ini.

Ketukan pintu menjadi alarm akan pilihan terakhirnya―tidak menghubungi. Sekertarisnya masuk dan menyerahkan berkas kontrak padanya.

"Ini kontrak dengan perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation, Sajangmin. Tuan Cho sudah menandatanganinya, namun anda belum."

Sungmin membaca lembar per lembar, sepertinya Sungjin yang tengah mengurusnya waktu itu. Sungmin mengambil pena tinta mahalnya dan membubuhi tanda tangannya di bagian lembar persetujuan. Kemudian memberikan stempel perusahaan.

"Hubungi perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation dan beritahu padanya jika kontrak perlu di beri stempel."

Sekertaris Sungmin menunduk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Sungmin memperhatikan nama CEO perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation di lembar itu lagi, saat tahu siapa Tuan Cho yang dimaksud, kemudian saat itu juga ia meletakkan berkas itu di atas mejanya.

Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hari ini!

Setidaknya beri waktu untuknya sekitar sebulan atau dua bulan atau selamanya tidak bertatap muka dengan pria arogan itu dulu, bayang-bayang sepuluh detik di malam penuh kilatan petir membuatnya ingin menampar ingatannya.

Tidak! jangan sampai Kyuhyun kembali ke perusahaannya, pikiran buruk yang akan terjadi saat pria itu bertemu Sungjin atau terkunci berdua di restroom menjadi pelajaran untuknya agar tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari itu.

Memutar otaknya, memikirkan solusi terbaiknya Sungmin membawa berkas itu dan menemui sekertarisnya di luar ruang kerjanya.

Pas sekali saat sekertarisnya menyapa telepon di ujung sana Sungmin meminta diri untuk bicara langsung pada seseorang di seberang sana pada sekertarisnya. Sang sekertaris memberikan ganggang telepon dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya, membiarkan bosnya dengan line telepon.

"Yeobseyo?"

Sungmin diam saja, bahkan mau mengeluarkan satu huruf saja mulutnya terasa sakit untuk di gerakan.

"Yeobseyo? Perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation dengan saya Victoria―Assistant Managers ada yang bisa di bantu?"

Astaga! Ini hanya stempel bukan tanda tangan. Tidak ada yang namanya Kyuhyun datang ke perusahaannya membawa-bawa stempel. Jika perlu kesini itu cukup perwakilan dari perusahaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan urusan ini hanya dikerjakan oleh Manager, CEO hanya menyetujui dan membubuhi tanda tangan. Pikiran Sungmin benar-benar kacau jika menyangkut pria bernama Kyuhyun.

"Saya Lee Sungmin, CEO perusahaan Sendbill. Maaf, saya sendiri yang menghubungi langsung tanpa maksud apapun. Kontrak antara perusahaan saya dengan Perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation hampir selesai, namun sepertinya dari pihak sana belum membubuhi stempel dalam kontrak."

"Maaf sebelumnya Tuan Lee akan hal itu. Saya akan langsung segera kesana, mengingat Manager kami sedang tidak berada di tempat."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih pengertiannya."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, rasanya beban satu ini membuatnya harus mengeluarkan karbondioksida yang menghimpit.

.

.

,

"Ini belum waktunya jam makan siang tuan Cho Kyuhyun terhormat."

Kyuhyun memainkan gadget miliknya tak memperhatikan seseorang di depannya yang sibuk mengoceh dari tadi. "Sudah diam saja. Aku menyeretmu kemari untuk menemaniku."

Pria itu mencibir dan menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang tinggal setengah, "Aku pikir tugas Manager bukan menemani CEO untuk makan."

"Bukankah ini surgamu, cafe dengan segala roti mahal tersedia." Ejek Kyuhyun membuat suasana setidaknya mencair. Membuat lelucon dan bercengkrama dengan salah satu sahabatnya membuat adanya sedikit cahaya menyinari dadanya. Jika bertemu rumah dan keluarganya membuat ia tertekan setiap mengingatnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, ayahnya akan tahu ini jika dirinya tidak konsisten akan perkataannya sendiri. Bersikap mencerminkan dirinya pemimpin yang akan jadi contoh para bawahannya tapi lihat sekarang, berada di cafe sebelum jam istirahat dan menyeret Manager perusahaan sekaligus untuk terlibat dengannya.

Changmin menghela nafas, "Kasihan Vic, pekerjaannya akan bertambah dua kali lipat hari ini karenamu."

"Pekerjaanmu yang membebankannya bukan karenaku," ujar Kyuhyun tak mau mengalah.

"You're right, as always." Tegas Changmin dan meminum kopinya sampai habis.

Suasana cafe yang tampak sepi menjadi kenyamanan tersendiri, bahkan dari arah dapur tercium wangi tepung yang diaduk dengan campuran telor dan diberi sedikit vanilla ...

Vanilla?

Sungmin?

Sepuluh detik di malam penuh kilatan petir.

Muka Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berwarna merah, bahkan telingannya yang tengah membaik juga ikut semakin memperwarna kulit pucatnya. Oh tidak! pilihannya hanya ada dua antara malu atau terangsang.

"Kenapa dengan mukamu? Merah seperti setan."

"Changmin," yang dipanggil tak memperhatikan dan sibuk mencari pelayan, sepertinya ia butuh beberapa potong roti dan segelas kopi lagi. "Benar katanya, aku memang sudah gila," Kyuhyun berujar lirih dan tertangkap oleh pendengaran Changmin.

"Kenapa lagi kali ini?" tanya pria tinggi itu dan tersenyum manis saat salah satu pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan memijat tengkuknya. Tanpa bercermin ia yakin wajahnya tengah memerah. Saat Sungmin bertanya apa dia tertarik padanya. Bukankah jelas dan tegas ia menjawab ...

**'Apa aku segila itu? Aku mencoba menepis kalau aku tertarik padamu Sungmin...**

Bukankah itu artinya 'tidak'?

Otaknya tak pernah serumit ini jika ingin mendapat jawaban, namun kali ini semuanya serba tidak pasti. Ia berpikir mencium Sungmin saat itu karena suasana, karena ia tak bisa menahannya, karena ia tergoda akan bibir ber shap M yang selalu bisa melawan kata-katanya.

Tujuan awal Kyuhyun mengenalnya bukan untuk ini, ia hanya merasa Sungmin sama sepertinya, mengerti kehidupannya dan membuat pria manis itu masuk dalam lingkarannya. Karena itu Kyuhyun berpikir hanya Sungmin yang bisa menolongnya. Dalam artian karena mereka senasib.

Tapi kejadian tadi malam membuat dirinya aneh, sangat aneh. Perasaan awal yang hanya ingin menolong pria manis itu karena dia bisa menolongnya. Tanpa di sadari perlahan perasaan itu semakin kecil.

~O~

Sungmin menekan kunci mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi, jantungnya terasa akan copot saat seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya dan duduk tenang di kursi penumpang.

Seorang pria memkai kemeja kotak-kotak tanpa dasi yang dibalut jas hitam. Memasang seatbelt dan duduk tenang menghadap depan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu. Cepat jalan."

Kedua mata sungmin membulat tidak percaya, pria yang seharian ini menyita pikirannya dan bersyukur hingga menit lalu tidak melihatnya, tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berbicara seenaknya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya.

Oh ayolah! Sungmin ingin menghindari pria ini.

"Keluar," ucap sungmin datar.

"Jalan," ucap pria itu tak kalah datar. Wajah mereka berdua tak saling menatap hanya memandangi lapangan parkir yang mulai sepi mengingat waktu menunjukan jam delapanlewatlimabelas menit― jam Sungmin pulang kantor.

"Keluar dari mobilku, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan siku tangan kirinya pada jendela mobil, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada beberapa pekerja kantor yang berbincang di sekitar parkiran. "Apa kita perlu berdebat dulu?"

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan mengerti, tanpa buang waktu ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat pergi dari parkiran tersebut sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

Di perjalanan keduanya tampak hening, Sungmin tak mencoba mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat ini. pikirannya kembali ketika dirinya dan Victoria berbincang tadi siang, bahkan dirinya tidak pernah berfikir akan bertemu wanita satu itu.

Sesaat, Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apapun. Hampir genap seminggu mengenal Kyuhyun, ia mendapati pria itu memiliki beragam sisi. Sisi pemimpin cerdas, kritis dan ambisius yang berhail memenangkan Award sebagai Prime Minister di Colombia. Sisi pria yang menyayangi keluarganya― sama sepertinya sebelum kakaknya meninggal. Sisi pria yang selalu adu kata-kata dengannya.

Dan sungmin peduli pada pria ini sekarang!

"Malam itu, maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan, mereka sering merasa canggung, tapi tak pernah secanggung saat ini.

"Kau menyesal melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatap si pengemudi.

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di kepalanya Sungmin akan bertanya dengan sangat ambigu seperti ini.

Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya ikut mengatupkan bibirnya. "I don't know," lirih Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah menunggu sekitar hampir lima menit.

"Aku menyesal." Jawab Sungmin dingin membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup cepat sekali bahkan kali ini sedikit terasa sakit dan agak ngilu.

"Aku tahu kau akan jawab itu."

Sungmin sudah memperingatkannya kalau ini salah sedari awal dan berhenti sebelum terlalu jauh, tapi sepertinya alarm seperti itu ampuh dan sekarang ia merasakannya.

"Kau ingin turun dimana?"

Kyuhyun seperti navigasi yang mengarahkan Sungmin akan belok dan akan ke arah mana. Sungmin mengikuti ucapan pria itu tapi terkadang Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya memutar arah karena pria itu sengaja lambat memberitahunya kapan ia akan belok. Alhasil ia dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan hampir satu jam lamanya yang bahkan Sungmin hanya perlu tigapuluh menit untuk sampai kesini.

Sepi dan gelap di tepi pantai. Ada sekitar pejalan kaki yang terkadang melewati jalan ini, mungkin karena sudah malam.

Kyuhyun memilih keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju bibir pantai, melepas jas hitamnya. Dan duduk menikmati angin laut dan suara riak ombak di malam hari. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari dalam mobilnya. Naluri ingin menghampiri pria itu begitu kuat

"Kau suka ke pantai?"

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyuhyun, "Aku suka ke pantai." Seru sungmin memainkan pasir lembut di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau suka?"

"Di sinilah kehidupan keduaku dimulai." Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin, saat helai-helai rambut milik pria manis itu berkibar tertiup angin pantai, sangat halus hingga diterbangkan sekencang apapun, rambut itu tak tampak berantakan. Wangi vanilla yang begitu ia kenal bahkan sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Kehidupan yang bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran bahkan tatapannya tak sedikitpun lepas dari rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Apa sebaiknya dulu aku tidak perlu selamat? Tidak perlu hidup dengan kepura-puraan seperti ini. Melakukan sesuatu yang aku suka di atas sana, memperhatikan orangtuaku dan sungjin dari atas sana. Mendampingi mereka setiap kali merasa bersedih meski mereka tak pernah merasakan keberadaanku."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Tidak. kau justru membuat orang yang kau tinggalkan begitu banyak menanggung beban. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan tangisan. Dan kau diatas sana hanya tersenyum. Kau kira berapa banyak yang lebih menginginkan mati jika semua anggapanmu benar."

Lebih memilih merapatkan tubuhnya karena malam semakin larut dan udara dingin begitu kuat menghantamnya. "Karena itulah aku hidup hingga detik ini. Anggapanku itu sirna akan sosok malaikat, sosok yang tak ku ketahui wajah, suara, bahkan keberadaannya. Sosok itulah yang membuatku ingin lebih menghargai hidup walau sekeras apapun mereka."

Keterbukaan sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan lengkungan bibirnya. Bahkan ini merupakan kemajuan mereka berdua, Sungmin bahkan tak merasakan lagi hormonnya yang begitu tak terkontrol, merasa baik-baik saja saat berbicara panjang lebar dengan Kyuhyun.

Sekian lama Sungmin memendam ini dan pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuka mulutnya yang terkunci, bahkan Sungmin ragu kunci itu sudah hilang kemana. Tanpa sadar sekarang Sungmin sedikit mempercayai seseorang.

Kyuhyun mengambil segenggam pasir dan meletakkan pasir tersebut ke atas telapak tangan sungmin. Terus berulang –ulang membuat tangan Sungmin penuh dengan pasir. Sungmin yang tak terima begitu saja menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan melakukan hal yang dengan pria itu lakukan padanya.

Tanpa sadar tangan keduanya bertaut dan Kyuhyun lebih menyadarinya dulu, Sungmin terus saja menaburkan pasir di telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan pria arogan itu memperhatikan begitu asyiknya sungmin melakukannya.

Saat tak ada pergerakan lagi dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap pria disampingnya, saat itulah perasaan aneh muncul kembali. Sungmin mulai melepas pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun namun pria itu menahannya dan masih memandangi Sungmin.

"Kau sungguh menyesal?" suara serak terdengar dari cara Kyuhyun menyampaikan tanya itu.

Sungmin berkedip satu kali, dua kali hingga ketiga kalinya nafasnya seolah terhenti. Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya kali ini bukan lagi di sudut bibirnya.

Bibir lembut keduanya menyatu sempurna, hanya menempel tapi panasnya sanggup menghilangkan udara dingin di sekitar Sungmin sekarang.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir itu dan menempelkan dahi keduanya, tatapannya sungguh tak bisa beralih dari foxy eyes milik Sungmin. Dirinya yang selalu beraura sensual kalah oleh tatapan polos itu. Mata Kyuhyun mulai sayu dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir manis selembut permen kapas.

Bibir kedua insan yang semula hanya saling menempel, bagai lem kuat yang tak bisa begitu saja lepas Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mengecap bibir manis Lee Sungmin. Menggerakkan dengan begitu sensual setiap lekukannya. Sangat pelan mengulum bibir atas dan bawah pria manis didepannya. Begitu hati-hati akan benda lembut yang sedang dia rasakan ini.

Jika kyuhyun begitu aktif maka Sungmin masih begitu pasif, sedari tadi bahkan matanya belum tertutup sedangkan pria arogan yang tengah menggerakkan bibirnya memejamkan penuh kedua matanya. Tatapan Sungmin mulai sayu, bahkan tubuhnya nyaris ambruk ke belakang jika tengkuknya tak ditahan oleh Kyuhyun, menambah begitu dekatnya wajah dan tubuh mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam yang lalu**

Sungmin bahkan hampir jatuh dari kursi kerjanya saat melihat tamunya kali ini. Sekertarisnya bahkan sudah menghubungi akan ada tamu dari perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation yang membawa stempel perusahaan.

Namun ia tidak menyangka wanita yang kemarin malam ia temui bersama Kyuhyun berada di depan pintunya.

"Apa masih butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk mengingat siapa aku?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa dan meminta sekertarisnya membawakan dua minuman.

"Maafkan ingatanku yang begitu lamban ini, Victoria"

"Panggil aku Vic saja" wanita itu terlihat begitu berwibawa, sangat anggun dan cerdas begitu terlihat dari penampilannya. Victoria memperhatikan Sungmin begitu lekat, "Aku sudah tau sejak kyuhyun memperkenalkanmu. Kau sungguh begitu manis Sungminnie."

Kyuhyun?

Ya! mengingat wanita ini Assistant Manager di perusahaan pria itu. "Kau mengenalku sejak kapan? Apa saat dibar itu atau... " ucap Sungmin terputus.

"Atau... dia yang membicarakanmu terus menerus denganku dan Changmin di kantor."

"Membicarakanku?"

Anggukan Victoria menjadi jawaban tersendiri dan Sungmin akan begitu terlihat penasaran jika ia bertanya apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan tentangnya pada wanita ini.

"Aku begitu terkejut saat Kyuhyun terus-menerus membicarakan orang lain. Sungguh bukan dirinya saat itu. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin ini salah satu wanita yang dia taksir, tapi ternyata seseorang itu lebih manis dari wanita manapun."

Menggingit bibirnya adalah jalan satu-satunya kini. Sungmin bukan pria bodoh yang tidak peka akan 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Victoria.

"Kyuhyun memang suka seenaknya, aku dan Changmin mengenalnya sejak kecil. Tapi ia semakin seenaknya sejak kakaknya pergi. Dia begitu marah dan terpukul saat itu, ia selalu bilang ini salah kakaknya yang membuatnya seperti ini. Namun aku yakin itu hanya sekedar ucapan, ia hanya merindukan kakaknya yang begitu ia cintai."

Sungmin mencoba mengingat figura foto Kyuhyun saat lulus senior high school tanpa kakaknya dan tanpa tersenyum. Pantas saja foto itu terlihat lain daripada yang lain.

"Kakak Kyuhyun di luar negeri? Apa tidak pernah pulang dan menemui Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Victoria tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau hanya luar negeri atau ke ujung dunia pun Kyuhyun pasti menjangkaunya. Namun dia tidak bisa di lihat dengan penglihatan, hanya terasa di dalam hati Kyuhyun."

Membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Itu artinya... ia sudah... meninggal."

Kembali anggukan Victoria menjadi jawaban. Sungmin menunduk dan meminta maaf karena mengungkit ulang cerita, namun Victoria menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

Tak terasa hampir menghabiskan jam makan siang, Victoria tanpa sadar membicarakan Kyuhyun dari A sampai Z. Bagaimana Kyuhyun dulu, seperti apa Kyuhyun dulu dan latar belakang Kyuhyun dulu yang Sungmin yakin pria itu tak akan pernah menceritakan hal seperti ini kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai pantai, Kyuhyun?"

"Sesuatu membuat seseorang yang kucintai hilang selamanya di pantai ini."

.

.

.

TBC~

Hi~ ketemu di chap 3

Minggu-minggu ini aku lagi ngerasa kehilangan(?) jadi mood mau publish sering ketunda ditambah tri sekarang ngga bisa buka FFN jadi mesti ngorek(?) wifi di jalan.

Masih ngga berhenti ngucapin makasih karena masih juga ada yang baca fic ini yang udah tau bikin mata sakit o.o

Untuk **Melsparkyu** :

Dari chap1 lalu chap 2 ... kenapa kamu bisa nangkep yang ada dipikiranku . apa cerita ini terlalu pasaran(?) makanya bisa kebaca jalan ceritanya, kamu orang yang selalu hampir tepat tapi ngg tepat banget ya haha~ well, sini aku peluk .

Untuk reader lainnya yang hampir bisa nebak, aku kasih kiss satu-satu.

Untuk **Sitara1083** :

Bingung kan? Haha semoga ngerti di chap ini, musical belum dilanjut nunggu aku punya anak dari sungjin dulu.

Untuk **ndah951231 :**

Ya ampunnn~ di mana rumahmu sini aku peluk xd aku mau juga tuh stuck nulis #ditabook

Ngga lah aku sayang reader yang sayang aku ... tapi ngg tau nanti gimana O.O

Unruk **Zahra amelia :**

Tulisanku masih belum bisa di mengerti kok unn hehe~ pas bilang bahasanya agak dewasa dan bilang aku udah gede ... aku ngg tau nih gede bagian mananya O.O maacih repiewnya unn .. benerin kalimat langsung emang susah xd but I try. Salam kecup :*

Special sayang dan cinta buat yang review, follow dan favorite

Sign, Najika


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

4

.

.

.

"Apa ini waktunya?"

Pria paruh baya itu tidak memandang lawan bicara secara langsung, dia lebih memilih memperhatikan gedung pencakar langit dan kendaraan lalu lalang di bawahnya serta kerlap-kerlip indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari.

Yang ditanya masih menampilkan raut datar, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membuka bibirnya.

Dari bayangan pantulan kaca besar pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum miris, mendapati tak ada respon dari anaknya lantas ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan pelan lalu menduduki kursi yang sudah lebih dari Tigapuluh tahun ia tempati sebelum itu di serahkan kepada anak lelaki satu-satunya.

"Hanya bisa bertahan selama 8 tahun? Pertahananmu, kesabaranmu dan pengorbananmu hanya sampai disini, Kyuhyun."

Ruangan yang gelap, hanya bantuan sinar bulan yang terpantul pada kaca besar untuk bisa melihat satu sama lain.

"Pengorbanan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Aku lupa kalau aku ini hanya korban yang perlu berkoban hanya demi sebuah pengorbanan. Lucu sekali, bukankah dari awal ayah membentukku untuk menjadi seorang yang sempurna? Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan kelemahan dari sempurna itu sendiri?"

"Kau sudah DuapuluhTujuh tahun. Tidak pernah sekalipun kau memikirkan apa maksud ayah melakukan ini padamu? mengirimmu ke Colombia, mengajarimu banyak hal agar bisa menjadi penerus perusahaan. Tidak sedikitpun pikiran positif ada di dalam kepalamu, Kyuhyun?"

Cho Yeonghwan― ayah Kyuhyun membuang nafas pelan, "Lee Sungmin," ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun begitu cepat menoleh memperhatikan wajah sang ayah.

"Ayah mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun was-was.

"Lebih dari kau mengenalnya."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, pertanyaan konyol hinggap di kepalanya beberapa menit yang lalu 'Bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengenal Sungmin bahkan lebih?' dan itu langsung terjawab oleh dirinya sendiri. Ayahnya yang tahu segalanya tentang kehidupannya mustahil jika tidak menyentil orang-orang yang berada didekatnya, termasuk Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, dia teman yang berharga. Ayah sudah janji untuk tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa aku bergaul, jadi fokuskan saja intaian ayah hanya padaku seorang. Jangan sentuh teman-temanku juga."

Senyum lemah terpatri di wajah Tuan Cho, "Kapan aku menyentuh teman-temanmu, Kyuhyun? Kau begitu menganggap ayah seorang monster yang bisa melukai siapapun, sudah kubilang tanamkan sifat positif dalam dirimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir positif kalau dari semua yang kulakukan bukan atas dasar keinginanku. Semuanya memaksaku melakukan ini dan itu, membuatku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup."

"Kyuhyun," lirih sang ayah, "Jangan bicara bodoh, nak. Ayah dan semua keluarga menyayangimu. Tapi— ada saatnya kau berpikir dunia ini tidak hanya berisi kesenangan, tidak harus mengikuti semua keinginanmu. Ketika kau di hadapi pilihan yang bertentangan dengan impianmu meski awalnya sulit, kau harus bisa menikmatinya."

Kyuhyun menyadari raut wajah ayahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Inilah kelemahannya sendiri, ia tidak pernah sanggup melihat orangtuanya— apalagi ayahnya tertekan akan perilakunya, karena itu sebisa mungkin ia selalu menyimpan beban dan sakitnya sendiri. Tapi iblis dan setan dalam hatinya yang terbentuk sejak hidupnya berbanding terbalik sering memaksanya keluar, mengutarakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan meskipun bukan itu keinginannya.

Kepala kyuhyun terasa sakit, ia bingung harus berperilaku seperti apa.

Membenci semua yang terjadi padanya selama delapan tahun terakhir ini, karena semua impiannya, mimpinya hilang dalam sekejap mata dan punah tak berbekas. Menyalahkan orangtuanya terutama kakaknya.

Atau, membiarkan pikiran positif mengisi jiwa dan pikirannya, menganggap semua ini takdir hidupnya. Dan tuhan merahasiakan kebahagiaan di akhir agar menjadi kejutan nantinya.

"Ayah takut aku akan seperti kakak?" Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, "Tidak Akan, aku tidak akan bunuh diri seperti yang kakak lakukan. Karena sekarang, aku memiliki tujuan hidup."

Sepertinya iblis yang melekat dalam hatinya belum ingin berdamai dulu. Lihat! Kali ini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa dipastikan menyakiti sang ayah dengan membuka luka lama.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya dan memasang earphone di telinganya, menyalakan mesin dan melajukan audi hitam itu meninggalkan pelataran parkir kantornya. Menekan ID caller seseorang, ia mencoba menghubungi.

"Kau dimana?" tanyanya saat telefonnya tersambung.

Diam beberapa saat, "Cari saja aku kalau kau bisa." ucapnya sinis dari penerima telepon di seberang sana.

"Ingin bermain dulu, Lee Sungmin? Aku sedang tidak mood sekarang."

"Bukan urusanku."

Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat kemudi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan air panas yang tengah mendidih, emosinya sedang tidak dapat terkontrol sekarang. Namun otak jeniusnya masih bisa bekerja saat ini.

"25-1, Ilsan-gu, Goyang-si, Gyeonggi-Do, blok 011. Apa aku perlu mengetuk pintu dan bertanya 'apa orangtuamu sudah tidur'?"

Hening.

"Lucu sekali Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar membuat hidupku tidak tenang."

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya pada pinggir jalan. Tanpa mematikan mesin ia mengamati ramainya kota Seoul karna waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan ini adalah satnight.

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu," lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku?"

Benar! Kenapa Sungmin? Dia masih punya pilihan bertemu dengan ketiga sahabatnya, Minho, Changmin ataupun Jonghyun. Bahkan kyuhyun hampir selalu― setidaknya menemui salah satu dari mereka jika suasana hatinya sedang tudak menentu.

Kyuhyun diam terlalu lama membuat Sungmin bingung, "Aku berada di toko buku daerah Daehwa-Dong. Sepuluh menit lagi aku pergi."

"Tunggu disana sampai aku datang." Setelah itu sambungan terputus dan Kyuhyun melajukan lagi mobilnya ke arah tujuannya dan itu hanya butuh sekitar lima menit dengan kecepatan mencapai 110km/jam.

.

.

.

Toko buku yang dimaksud ternyata sebuah Mall yang tidak terlalu besar namun kesan mewah masih menghiasi penglihatan sejauh mata mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan ini. Toko buku berada di lantai empat, sebenarnya bukan karena pria itu tahu atau asal menebak. Tapi itulah gunanya pusat informasi.

Ketika sampai di lantai tersebut dia mengedarkan pandangannya, rak-rak buku di sekeliling—yang tingginya hingga sampai dagunya membuatnya sulit untuk melihat sebagian orang-orang disekitarnya, begitupun seseorang yang dia cari tak nampak batang hidungnya mengingat tubuh orang itu hanya sebatas pundaknya saja.

Saat mulai melangkah, seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya, "Cho Kyuhyun," serunya "Tumben." Tambahnya singkat membuat yang dipanggil mendecih pelan.

"Aneh melihatku di sini?"

Orang itu terkekeh lalu menunjukkan buku yang tengah ia pegang itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Aku membeli buku kalau kau tanya."

"Untungnya aku tidak bertanya." Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia hampir melupakan sepuluh menit yang dijanjikan Sungmin padanya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi, bahkan Kyuhyun bingung kenapa orang ini masih terus di sampingnya.

"Yeah! kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun balik mengingat orang itu sudah menggenggam buku— sastra berbahasa asing yang Kyuhyun pastikan itu buku yang dicari.

Pria tegap dengan tinggi melebihi Kyuhyun, lalu wajah asia yang oriental serta lesung pipitnya yang memikat wanita itu terkembang lebar, "Sebenarnya dia yang sedang menunggu seseorang, namun aku menemaninya menunggu orang yang di tunggu itu."

"Wah! kau baik sekali." Ejek kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Apa dia cantik? Atau religius melebihimu? Oh wow biar ku tebak, apa dia membuat seorang Choi Siwon mendadak tak berkutik?" tebak Kyuhyun, matanya masih mengedar memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Dia cantik... iya, bahkan manis. Dia religius... aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti dia sopan." Terangnya sambil terus mengulum senyum tipis yang memikat dan Kyuhyun berani bertaruh wanita yang— melewatinya dan pria disampingnya itu harus di beri nafas buatan karena pesona Choi Siwon terlalu mengerikan.

"Ku tebak orientasimu sudah sembuh? Maaf mengungkit ini, ku harap kau tahu sifatku."

Choi siwon— pria yang memanggil Kyuhyun saat tiba di toko buku ini, yang masih berdiri di samping Kyuhyun memegang buku berbahasa asing menghadap pria itu. Merasa biasa saja saat disinggung Kyuhyun mengenai orientasinya. Yah~ kalau boleh di bilang dia gay. Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget hanya mengernyit heran, siapa yang tidak heran jika pengusaha nomor satu Korea adalah seorang yang memiliki orientasi menyimpang. Kakak dari Choi Minho— sahabatnya itu bisa di bilang sempurna secara visual, materi serta sangat religius. Tapi siapa sangka di balik itu semua menyimpan suatu hal tabu yang masyarakat masih memandang melalui sudut matanya akan orang-orang yang seperti itu.

"Siapa bilang, aku masih sama saat kau tahu aku seperti apa. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak akan mendekati siapapun atau melirik siapapun. Aku hanya mencintai 'dia' hingga sekarang."

Siwon terlihat menahan pedih ketika Kyuhyun menangkap sinar mata pria itu. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, hyung. Kurasa 'dia' mengerti akan keputusanmu nantinya."

"Yah~ kuharap begitu. Kibum— aku selalu setia hingga sekarang bahkan sudah hampir empat tahun sejak kecelakaan itu. tapi entahlah saat melihat sosok itu membuat aku teringat kibum, manisnya saat tersenyum atau dinginnya dia ketika sedang terganggu. Tapi intinya aku hanya ingin memastikan seperti apa seseorang yang dia tunggu hingga membuatnya mengundurkan pulang sejenak. Aku sedikit iri saat dia resah setelah mematikan ponselnya itu."

Kyuhyun agak kaget saat Siwon kembali menyebutkan nama Kibum lagi, saat itu Kyuhyun pikir pria itu tak pernah lagi mau menyeruakan nama pasangannya tersebut karena yang teringat adalah perasaan di tinggalkan.

Pasangan. Itu berarti mereka sudah menikah, namun Kyuhyun bingung menyebut mereka suami istri— karena keduanya seorang pria.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan jadi konsultan biro jodoh," Kyuhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Bagus! Duapuluh menit sudah ia berbincang dengan topik yang tak di sengaja ini, hingga ia melupakan tujuannya kemari.

Siwon terkekeh geli, "Kau pasti cocok dengan jas putih itu. Kau bilang mencari sesuatu, buku apa yang kau cari?" tanyanya.

"Seseorang, bukan buku. Kau menghambat waktuku hyung, aku harap dia belum pulang."

"Wow wow! Setahuku panik tidak ada di dalam kamus Cho Kyuhyun. Ku tebak dia istimewa."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi, ia harus menghubungi Sungmin atau pria itu memang benar-benar sudah pergi dari tempat ini maka sia-sia saja ia berputar dan berkeliling jika orang yang dicari tidak lagi berada di sini.

Telepon tersambung tapi tak ada jawaban, hingga panggilan berikutnya terdengar suara Sungmin dari seberang telepon, "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku harap kau masih di toko buku," ujar Kyuhyun was-was dan matanya meneliti orang-orang yang perlahan mulai keluar dari toko buku karena sepertinya waktunya tutup.

Terdengar nafas berat di pendengaran Kyuhyun, "Arah jam 9, aku melihatmu." Katanya lagi dan sebelum Kyuhyun menoleh arah yang di maksud tiba-tiba pria disampingnya itu berteriak keras memanggil seseorang.

"Oh! Sungmin Hyung!"

Dan kyuhyun tak pernah sekaget ini saat menyadari arah jam 9 sama dengan seruan Siwon. Tidak sebelum pria di sampingnya juga menyeruakan nama yang sama.

~o~

Sungmin kesal setengah mati, dia sudah tidak mood lagi berkeliling mencari buku. Sungmin hanya menghabiskan waktu luang yang biasanya pergi ke bar Zhoumi kini berada di salah satu toko buku dekat daerah rumahnya.

Sejak beberapa menit sebelum Kyuhyun menelepon, dirinya bahkan sudah akan meninggalkan tempat ini, namun urung setelah mendengar suara pria itu yang nampak kacau.

Siwon —ia kebetulan bertemu dengan pria itu saat berada di bagian rak khusus berbahasa asing, pria itu menyapa dirinya tentu saja Sungmin membalas sopan sapaannya. Sudah beberapa kali sebenarnya bertatap muka dengan pria ini mengingat mereka berdua orang penting di perusahaan masing-masing. Pertemuaan awal itu ketika Sungmin dan Sungjin menghadiri ulang tahun perusahaan Siwon, pertemuan kedua ketika diadakannya pertemuan resmi dengan para Menteri kebudayaan, pertemuan ketiga saat keduanya menjalin kerja sama dan sepertinya ini pertemuan keempat.

Pria itu menawarkan dirinya menemani Sungmin saat tahu Sungmin menunggu seseorang, awalnya Sungmin keberatan, ia tidak suka merepotkan atau bahkan membuang waktu orang lain. Tapi Siwon tetap bersikeras dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu pria berlesung pipit itu meninggalkannyaa sebentar ke bagian kasir untuk membayar bukunya.

Kemudian karena terlalu bosan Sungmin memutuskan untuk ke depan toko buku sebelum teleponnya berdering dan ia tebak pasti Kyuhyun. Sungguh kesal setengah mati saat Sungmin melihat pria itu berdiri di arah jam 9 namun Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya.

Barulah ketika pria itu menemukannya menoleh ke arahnya, Sungmin mendapati wajah terkejut Kyuhyun, tidak hanya itu suara Siwon yang samar-samar memanggil namanya juga tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan di kepalanya 'mereka saling mengenal' dan tentu saja karena keduanya sama-sama pemilik perusahaan terbesar, mustahil untuk tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aku minta ini terakhir kalinya menyuruhku menunggu," ucap sungmin ketus ketika sudah di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Salahmu, kenapa kau kalah tinggi dengan rak. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dimanapun." Serobot Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum kecil.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, pria itu yang memanggil Sungmin, lalu kenapa Sungmin jadi berbincang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Well, biar ku luruskan disini. Jadi sosok yang kau cari dan sosok yang ku temani adalah orang yang sama? Kebetulan sekali," seru Siwon dengan wajah ceria menatap Kyuhyun.

Dan Siwon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun— orang yang beberapa menit lalu memberi nasehat akan cintanya.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam, setelah keluar dari toko buku Siwon terlebih dahulu pergi karena ada urusan di perusahaannya dan Sungmin sempat mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mobil Siwon hilang pada pandangannya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan keduanya dan ia mencoba mengingat lagi perbincangan dengan Siwon di toko buku tadi. Kyuhyun bersumpah semoga ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang— aneh mungkin.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya yang semula pada mobil hingga menghadap wajah Kyuhyun. Dahi Sungmin berkerut tipis, "Apa melamun menjadi hobimu?" tanya Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, "Naik mobilku," perintahnya dan ia mulai membuka pintu kemudi namun Kyuhyun masih melihat Sungmin diam di tempat.

"Tidak lagi Kyuhyun."

"Aku janji hanya sebentar. Sebelum tengah malam kau sudah ada di mobilmu sendiri atau mungkin juga di kasur empukmu."

Sungmin sempat bimbang, kejadian terakhir kali ia menaiki mobil Kyuhyun adalah dia pulang terlambat dan mengalami peristiwa memalukan walaupun sudah sembilan hari yang lalu sejak kejadian itu terlewat.

"Kunci mobilmu kau pegang sendiri," kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tak banyak bicara Sungmin membuka pintu dan duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang langsung memasang setbelt. "Apa yang kau lakukan tujuh hari ini tanpa bertemu aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku seperti hidup di surga."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sejenak, "Jadi, apa kau merindukanku?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin menutup pintu mobil lumayan keras.

"Sepertinya tidak." kata Sungmin mengambil setbelt.

"Kalau begitu hanya aku yang merindukanmu."

Gerakan Sungmin memasang seatbelt harus terhentik sejenak. Ia merasa udara tiba-tiba menyempit hanya karena Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang— biasa tapi kenapa menjadi begitu— tidak biasa. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Mobil memutar arah hingga pembelokan, membelah pekatnya kota Seoul dan padatnya lalu-lalang mobil di malam satnight ini. Kemudian Kyuhyun melaju kencang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Konser musik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menaiki tangga, di ikuti Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan arah jalan pria di depannya itu. mereka bisa menaiki lift mengapa harus susah-susah menaiki anak tangga darurat di belakang Ballroom besar sebuah gedung musik.

"Terakhir kali aku membawamu ke klub malam yang penuh orang kau hampir oleng, jadi ku tebak kau tidak suka keramaian. Saat ini lift dan ballroom pasti di padati banyak orang. Seperti kumpulan semut kalau kau percaya padaku." Sahut Kyuhyun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tanpa menghitung Sungmin sadar ia sudah berada di lantai tiga. Belum pernah seumur hidup dia menaiki tangga padahal ada lift yang bisa mengantarnya ke atas. pengalaman barunya.

Saat di lorong dan di ruang ganti Kyuhyun langsung menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu sebelumnya, "Hei Kyu!" teriak salah satu seorang di dalam ruangan.

Masih berdiri di ambang pintu Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan temannya yang memiliki rambut agak pirang itu saling bercanda. Selain itu ada sekitar empat orang lagi di dalamnya memegang alat musik masing-masing.

"Sungmin, masuklah." Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunannya. Kemudian dengan canggung— lagi Sungmin melangkah masuk, bahkan ini lebih canggung saat dirinya bertemu Victoria dan Changmin. Apa Kyuhyun berniat memperkenalkan teman-temannya lagi?

"Hallo, aku Jonghyun. Sahabat bocah setan ini." Pria yang dari tadi berbincang dengan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan sangat ramah begitu penilaian pertama Sungmin saat melihatnya.

Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya dan Sungmin yang mengerti juga ikut menggerakan lengannya, tapi sebelum Sungmin menyalami telapak tangan itu Jonghyun terlebih dahulu menampar pelan telapak tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Itu cara kami para pria berkenalan," terang Jonghyun terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah bingung Sungmin melihat cara perkenalan itu.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar, "Karena aku datang, semoga konsermu lancar hari ini. Aku ke bangku penonton dulu. Good luck."

"Apa-apaan itu, sudah delapan kali sejak aku mengadakan konser dan kau baru datang hari ini. Ku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan konserku kali ini." Canda Jonghyun di selingi tawanya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah mendudukan dirinya di kursi VIP, Jonghyun memberikan tiket kepada mereka tadi dan dia terlihat antusias ketika salah satu sahabatnya itu melihat pertunjukannya.

Dua jam itu terlalu sebentar menurut Sungmin, benar saja konser hebat dan kepiawaian Jonghyun dan teman-temannya dalam menciptakan alunan musik mampu merasuki jiwa siapapun yang melihatnya bahkan merasakannya. Sungmin sadar sekarang, mendapatkan ketenangan jiwa salah satunya adalah membiarkan musik menjadi sahabatmu dan dia akan membantumu menghibur.

Kadang Sungmin tersenyum lebar, tertawa dan berteriak kecil seperti penggemar mengejar seorang idolanya. Banyak ekspresi yang Sungmin tampilkan bahkan dirinya sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begitu menyenangkan.

Sungmin tidak sempat melirik Kyuhyun, dirinya terlalu asyik akan nada-nada yang berkeliling memenuhi kepalanya. Saat pertunjukan berakhir dan disertai tepuk tangan keras barulah saat Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun... pria disampingnya tengah memandanginya lekat bahkan— sangat.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan dan Sungmin mengangguk tanda pria itu benar bahwa dirinya memang senang. "Ayo pulang." Sambungnya kemudian mereka beranjak dari kursi penonton.

Saat tiba di mobil keduanya masih tampak diam, Sungmin melirik jendela di sampingnya memandangi pemandangan malam yang masih ramai oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu. "Kau harus memberitahuku lagi kalau Jonghyun mengadakan konser." Seru Sungmin bersemangat.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sejenak lalu tatapannya ia alihkan kembali ke jalanan Seoul kemudian berkata, "Kau harus pergi sendiri lain kali," jawab Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja," Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun berpikir kalau dirinya tidak bisa pergi sendiri, "Jonghyun bilang ini pertama kalinya kau ke konsernya," ucap Sungmin mengawali pembicaraan dan menatap si pengemudi.

"Hmm," gumam Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak suka konser musik." Kemudian tersenyum miris.

Sungmin kaget setengah mati, "Apa! Kenapa?" tanyanya tidak percaya akan pendengarannya. Kenapa Kyuhyun membawanya ke konser musik kalau pria itu saja tidak menyukainya? Bathin Sungmin.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya— tidak suka. Itu saja."

Jawaban Kyuhyun tak membuat Sungmin merasa puas, banyak pertanyaan yang berputar mengelilingi kepalanya hingga saat ia membuka mulutpun dirinya bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Kau bisa ceritakan. Kalau kau mau."

Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, ia tak bersua sedikitpun saat mobilnya berhenti di pelataran parkir mall tempat mobil Sungmin berada.

"Sudah lewat tengah malam, pulanglah. Bukankah kasur empukmu memanggilmu?" kekehan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menyadari kalau pria itu tak mau menceritakannya, tapi Sungmin tak ambil pusing ia melepas seatbelt dan keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya.

Saat Sungmin menyalakan mesin mobil dan melihat ke depan, mobil Kyuhyun sudah melaju dan hilang dari pandangannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sungmin masih belum bisa menghilangkan akan alunan musik dari konser yang ditontonnya tersebut. Begitu tenang dan menggebu-gebu perasaannya. Hingga tanpa sadar beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai dirumahnya, hari ini dirinya bahkan pulang lebih awal dari biasanya yang selalu pulang pukul tiga pagi hampir setiap hari karena minggu ini pekerjaannya menumpuk.

Saat hendak memasuki pagar rumahnya Sungmin melirik lampu jalan di seberang rumahnya padam, hal ini tentu sangat berbahaya apalagi kalau sampai yang melintasinya sedang tidak fokus.

Sungmin melihat rumahnya sepi dan menebak kedua orangtuanya sudah tidur. Lantas ia memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Membersihkan tubuhnya ia mengenakan piyama tidur. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Ia sangat ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini sebelum ponselnya berbunyi nyaring di sebelah meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Nama Kyuhyun terpampang di layar ponselnya, Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang tidak membiarkanku merasakan empuknya kasurku," Sungmin berkata saat menjawab panggilannya tersebut.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Yeah! Dan kau mengacaukannya."

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sungmin. "Tebak aku dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu."

"Kau harus menghubungi layanan konstruksi, lampu jalan di seberang rumahmu harus di perbaiki. Semoga saja tidak ada korban jiwa karena hal ini."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung, sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Membuka tirai panjang dekat balkon dan melihat— meski samar sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di dekat lampu jalan yang padam itu, bahkan Sungmin ragu akan tebakannya bahwa...

Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat minimnya penerangan, menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kirinya dan melihat dirinya dari bawah.

"Oh. Tuhan," gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau gila ya?!"

"Sepertinya iya. Jadi, maukah kau mengulangi perkataaanmu saat di mobilku tadi?"

Sungmin diam sejenak mencoba mengingat perkataan yang dilontarkannya pada Kyuhyun, "Kau bisa ceritakan. Kalau kau mau." Gumamnya, Sungmin ragu kalau dirinya melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat jarak mereka sangat jauh antara pagar dengan rumahnya dan kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kau akan mendengarkannya kalau aku cerita?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Jika kau mau aku mendengarnya."

"Tentu, turunlah sebentar."

Masih belum memutuskan sambungan telepon Sungmin mencari jaket tebal miliknya di gantungan lemari, memakainya dan lekas menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Masih sepi itu berarti semuanya masih berada di alam mimpi.

Membuka pagarnya Sungmin menghampiri mobil audi hitam milik Kyuhyun dan mendapati pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. Yang bisa Sungmin lihat dari penampilan Kyuhyun adalah pria ini belum mengganti pakaiannya sejak terakhir bertemu. Bahkan Sungmin berpikir macam-macam jikalau Kyuhyun mengikutinya kemari.

"Piyama yang bagus." Puji Kyuhyun saat melihat pakaian yang Sungmin kenakan.

Sugmin mendengus, "Aku harap kau tidak memintanya dariku. Warna ini favoritku." Kemudian dirinya sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka pink, warna wanita."

"Baguslah, aku tidak khawatir kalau kau merebutnya dariku."

Percakapan adu mulut sudah biasa terjadi diantara keduanya, dan tampaknya mereka baik-baik saja akan hal itu. "Jadi, ceritalah. Aku mendengarkan." Kata Sungmin ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan mobil hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau mau aku ceritakan?"

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, "Kenapa kau meneleponku tadi dan memintaku menunggumu saat di toko buku? Kenapa kau benci pantai dan musik? Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang sudah jelas tidak kau sukai?"

Dinginnya malam menerpa wajah Kyuhyun, "Aku meneleponmu karena aku ingin. Aku benci pantai dan musik itu tidak bisa ku ceritakan padamu detailnya, yang pasti keduanya membuatku benci akan hidup." Datarnya muka Kyuhyun sedatar ucapannya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku mengajakmu karena... aku pikir selain kita sama-sama terjebak akan 'kesempurnaan' dan mencoba keluar dari lingkaran yang menjerat tubuh kita berdua, kita memiiki kesamaan lain yaitu kau membenci apa yang aku benci ataupun kau menyukai apa yang ku sukai."

Sungmin masih diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah, meskipun kita sama namun kita tetap bertolak belakang seperti istilah duduk sama rendah. Berdiri tak harus sama tinggi. Karena untuk jadi satu. Kita tak harus sama." Jelas Kyuhyun membuat sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Sungmin menyukai pantai sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak.

Sungmin menyukai konser musik sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak.

Mungkin itu yang ingin Kyuhyun pastikan tentang Sungmin dengan membawanya ke tempat di mana pria itu tidak menyukainya.

"Ah! ada lagi, kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai rumahku sendiri. Waktu itu aku membawamu ke sana. Jadi, apa kau menyukai rumahku?" tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Apa?!"

"Oh! Akan terlihat aneh kalau kau tidak menyukai rumahku. Warna-warni bunga ibuku dan air mancur yang di desain kakakku. Kau sempat kagum ketika aku melihatmu."

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya perlahan tanpa sadar, "Ya... aku suka rumahmu. Tapi disana aura kekosongannya begitu kentara. Aku merasa sepi."

"Kau benar." Kyuhyun mengamati rumah Sungmin, "Jadi, apa orangtuamu sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya tepat di depan dada, "Ah! Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin menyapa mereka." Ujarnya terkekeh geli.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya, pria di sampingnya ini mulai main-main dengannya, "Kali ini niatmu ingin mendekatkan diri atau bersikap sopan." Tanya Sungmin.

"Sepertinya opsi pertama."

Keduanya seperti mengalami _De Javu._ Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya— yang sebelumnya bersandar pada badan mobil Kyuhyun. "Pulanglah. Sudah larut." Lalu ia berjalan mendekati pagar rumahnya.

"Sungmin!"

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kyuhyun masih berada di tempatnya.

"Jangan sampai terpesona oleh Choi Siwon. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku bisa menyakitimu."

~o~

Sungmin memutar-mutar kursi kerjanya, menggengam pena yang terkadang ia tempelkan pada bibirnya. Dirinya sedang memikirkan kejadian semalam, tepatnya ketika kembali ke rumahnya setelah bertemu Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin tidak pernah sekaget itu bahkan jantungnya hampir lepas dari tubuhnya ketika melihat ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Beberapa langkah lagi Sungmin akan tidur nyenyak dalam kasur empuknya, melupakan hari yang melelahkan ini dan menghadapi hari esok.

Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya dan ekspresi terkejut begitu kentara di wajahnya saat melihat ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"A... ayah belum tidur" ucap Sungmin saat melihat sang ayah mengenakan piyama tidur.

Lee Chunhwa tersenyum, "Ayah terbangun dan ingin memastikan apa kau sudah pulang. Ibumu terlihat lelah hari ini jadi tidak menungguimu seperti biasa." Kekehan ayahnya membuat Sungmin gugup.

"Aku sudah pulang beberapa menit lalu. Maaf membuat ayah dan ibu repot, bahkan setiap hari menungguiku pulang."

"Kami melakukannya karena kami menyayangimu."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga sangat sayang ayah dan ibu. Oh! Juga Sungjin."

"Pria itu... tamumu kenapa tidak di ajak masuk? Bahkan udara sangat dingin malam ini."

Jantungnya berdegup lagi dan Sungmin memberanikan menatap wajah ayahnya. Yang tertangkap olehnya akan wajah itu adalah sinar ketegangan dan ayahnya terlihat— gugup?

"Dia hanya sebentar, ayah."

Ayah Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, "Ayah seperti mengenalnya. Dia putra Cho." Kemudian melirik Sungmin, "Benarkan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Iya. Cho kyuhyun namanya. Tapi— maksudku... dia temanku. Teman pertamaku."

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi, bahkan Sungmin bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak aneh, kenapa dia gugup? Bahkan lebih gugup ketika ayahnya memergokinya meminum alkohol dan mabuk ketika menghadiri pesta kelulusan saat sekolahnya dulu.

"Ayah harap, ini pertemuan terakhirmu dengannya, Sungmin."

Nafas Sungmin seakan hilang, kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya berkata seperti itu?

Apa ayahnya mengetahui akan pemberontakannya yang hampir tiga minggu ini?

Apa ayahnya sudah mengetahui rencana yang Kyuhyun buat— dan ia terlibat langsung di dalamnya untuk saling 'menyelamatkan' dalam arti melawan takdir kehidupannya?

Semua pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam otak Sungmin. Yang mana diantara pertanyaan tersebut yang sudah diketahui ayahnya. Sungmin merasa udara tiba-tiba menghilang di sekitarnya.

"Masuk dan tidurlah, selamat malam nak."

Setelah sapaan itu dan ayahnya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin masih belum bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku dan kakinya terasa berat sekarang. 'Sepertinya kasur empukku tidak akan jadi empuk malam ini.' Lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya diatas meja. Pertanyaannya dari semalam belum ada yang berhasil terjawab, membuatnya harus merilekskan sejenak kepalanya.

Sepertinya dia harus mengakhiri masa berontaknya, lagipula klub malam juga tidak membuatnya candu akhir-akhir ini karena kesibukan di kantor menyita waktunya banyak. Zhoumi juga tidak tahu akan kembali kapan dan apa dia akan kembali juga tidak pasti. Keinginannya untuk mencari klub lain pudar seketika, ia sudah sangat nyaman berada di klub Zhoumi. Maka dari itu mungkin dia memang harus meninggalkan jalan yang menentang takdirnya ini.

Sungmin juga harus memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa permainan atau kesepakatan yang pria itu buat berakhir sampai disini. Sungmin tak mau melihat ayahnya terlihat kecewa, sudah cukup alarm akan ayahnya tadi malam yang Sungmin tahu kenapa wajah ayahnya menyiratkan ketegangan dan kegugupan. Jawaban Sungmin sementara adalah ayahnya tahu segala tentangnya dengan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini serta apa yang mereka lakukan.

Iya benar! Mungkin ini akhirnya. Ia harus menjauhi Kyuhyun seperti yang ayahnya itu pinta sekalipun sungmin tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya, namun alasan pribadi Sungmin harus menjauhi Kyuhyun adalah dirinya perlahan bergantung pada pria itu, membiarkan pria itu masuk dalam rotasinya, bahkan tiga kali menciumnya! Dan Sungmin memang harus menjauh dari pria itu sebelum semuanya tidak terkendali.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin menempelkan benda persegi itu pada telinganya.

"Hmm," gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Kita harus bicara," kata Sungmin mantap.

"Bicaralah," terdengar suara lemah tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sungmin, tidak hanya itu bahkan suara berat pria itu tampak lain dan nafasnya terdengar cepat sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu... astaga jangan bilang kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak akan bilang. Tapi sepertinya iya, aku memang sedang tidak berdaya, kepalaku sakit dan untuk menggerakkannya saja begitu berat."

"Kau memang sakit, Kyuhyun." ujar Sungmin, "Sudah minum obat atau ke dokter? Oh! aku tahu jawabannya, pasti belum." Sungmin memukul dahinya pelan, baru saja Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau menggerakkan kepalanya saja sakit apalagi bangun dan ke dokter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau sakit?"

"Hanya tidur," ucapnya lemah.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, ia ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun akan pemikirannya mengakhiri rencana konyol menurutnya dan meminta pria itu tidak menemuinya lagi. Namun untuk membuka percakapan itu saja sungmin merasakan perasaan untuk tidak hari ini. Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat untuk membicarakan hal ini, bahkan untuk bicara saja pria itu tampak kesulitan.

"Kenapa meneleponku? Rindu?" Canda Kyuhyun meski begitu sungmin masih bisa menangkap nada lemah dari suara pria itu.

"Kau dimana?"

"Apartemenku."

Menghela nafas pelan, "Kau mau... aku ke apartemenmu?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Hening sejenak.

"Tidak keberatan kalau sekalian membawakanku obat? Aku tidak menyimpan obat-obatan."

Sifat perintah Kyuhyun masih belum hilang meski sedang sakit sekalipun, "Berikan alamat apartemenmu."

Sungmin mematikan ponselnya setelah mendengar dengan jelas letak apartemen pria itu. Lalu menghela nafas sekali lagi, kenapa ia sering sekali mengeluarkan karbondioksida berlebih hari ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin menekan bel namun tak jua pintu itu di buka pemiliknya. Ia memastikan sekali lagi nomor apartemennya dan dia memang tidak salah.

Saat ingin menekan bel lagi, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dalam ponselnya dan ternyata dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin membukanya dan membaca isinya.

**Kodenya : 880203**

Menekan kode yang dimaksud dan pintu bekerja. Lantas Sungmin membuka benda bercat abu-abu itu dan langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam. Matanya di sungguhkan oleh ruang tamu yang luas dan elegan, warna nya sangat mencerminkan kalau ini memang di tinggali oleh seorang pria.

Wangi maskulin Kyuhyun tercium dimana-mana.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur diatas sofa panjang sambil menutup matanya menggunakan lengannya. "Nice apartement." Puji Sungmin mendekati sofa dan meletakkan barang yang di bawa ke atas meja kaca dekat sofa.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum lemah, pria itu mencoba bangkit meski sulit. "Tiduran saja. Tidak usah dipaksa bangun." Raut khawatir Sungmin begitu terlihat oleh kedua mata Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengikuti perkataan Sungmin. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah sekarang, terkadang penglihatannya gelap dan samar-samar. Kyuhyun akan seperti ini jika kedinginan.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil tangannya membuka bungkus obat.

"Hanya menemui seseorang di depan rumahnya, lalu aku tidak tahu kalau malam itu prediksi cuaca mencapai angka minus."

Sungmin menyerahkan beberapa butir obat dan menuangkan air dalam gelas yang terletak di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sofa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Minho— sahabatku yang membawaku ke sofa, dia sudah pergi sekarang."

"Dia meninggalkanmu?" seru Sungmin kaget.

"Aku yang mengusirnya. Dia berisik dan membuatku tidak bisa istirahat."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya kemudian melihat mata Kyuhyun mulai berat. Sepertinya efek obatnya mulai bekerja. "Tidurlah di kamarmu, sofa tak membuatmu nyaman."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah Sungmin, namun saat hendak berdiri tiba-tiba pria itu oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan sigap Sungmin menangkap lengan Kyuhyun dan membantu pria itu berjalan.

"Astaga! Aku malu sekali saat sedang sakit begini. Sangat tidak berdaya."

"Bagus. Kau sadar sekarang."

Kyuhyun menyelimuti dirinya dan tersenyum lemah kepada Sungmin, "Could you stay for a while?"

Lagi dan lagi sifat pemaksa Kyuhyun tak akan pernah hilang.

Sungmin menutup pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Melirik jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu siang, itu berarti waktu makan siang sudah berakhir dan dirinya harus kembali ke kantor.

Bukankah ia sudah janji akan kembali ke awal, tidak ada lagi pemberontakan. Tidak boleh mengecewakan ayahnya.

~o~

Kyuhyun bangun dan mengucek kedua matanya, kepalanya masih berat tapi tak seberat tadi pagi. Ia melirik jam kecil di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jam tujuh malam," suara seraknya membuat ia haus. Tenggorokannya terasa kering saat ini, dengan langkah sedikit gontai Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu. Menuang air dalam gelas dan meneguknya sampai rasa haus itu hilang.

Melirik meja di depannya, ia melihat banyak barang yang berhamburan memenuhi meja, bungkusan roti dan bubur instan serta minuman berenergi tak luput dari penglihatannya. Dan detik itu juga ia mengingat Sungmin.

Astaga! Dimana pria itu? Apa sudah pulang?

Kyuhyun memukul dahinya pelan, tentu saja Sungmin pulang. Pria manis itu akan bosan seharian disini, dan konyolnya Kyuhyun mengharapkan Sungmin tetap disini sampai ia bangun.

Ketika hendak masuk ke kamarnya lagi, Kyuhyun mendengar suara kode di tekan dan pintu apartemennya dibuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu berlari kecil dan tampak ngos-ngosan, lalu terkejut saat melihat dirinya yang sedang berada di ruang tengah.

"Su... Sungmin," seru Kyuhyun kaget, tidak percaya akan penglihatannya saat ini. Pria itu— yang ia pikir tak berada di rumah ini lagi— padahal ia mengharapkan sebaliknya masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama saat datang kemari tadi siang.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun, How's your head?" nafas Sungmin masih tersenggal dan Kyuhyun bingung kenapa pria manis itu begitu terburu-buru bahkan berlari.

Sungmin langsung melesat ke dapur melewati Kyuhyun dan meletakkan belanjaannya ke atas meja dapur. Mengeluarkan isinya satu-persatu dan mulai berkutat akan itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan hingga pintu dapur, memperhatikan Sungmin yang begitu cekat. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih bingung sampai sekarang.

"Duduklah, aku membuatkan bubur dan yang kukira kau punya bahan untuk melengkapi bubur putih itu aku membuka kulkasmu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak keberatan aku mengacak-acak dapurmu kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menuang bubur putih itu ke dalam mangkuk.

"Itu sebabnya aku keluar sebentar mencari bahan lain karena kulkasmu kosong. Kau hebat selama ini hanya makan es batu." Seru Sungmin meletakkan mangkuk bubur ke atas meja dan menyusun daging dan sayur sebagai pelengkap.

"Makanlah, aku jamin enak dan tidak ada racun."

Kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu perlahan ia melangkah masuk. Namun bukannya duduk seperti kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun berdiri di depan tubuh Sungmin membuat sungmin harus menengadah untuk melihat wajah pria di depannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus tetap disini sebelum kau bangun. Bukankah itu permintaanmu tadi?"

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu membuatkan bubur dan berlari keluar untuk mencari bahan lain."

Sungmin makin menatap pria didepannya lekat, "Itu yang ku lakukan saat Sungjin sakit, membuatkannya bubur. Sekarang makanlah."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan lengannya ragu-ragu, menyentuh lengan Sungmin hingga naik ke pundak. Meremasnya pelan. Sungmin mundur namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Kau yang seperti ini membuatku— bingung."

Melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Sungmin, Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya hingga kini wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin, "Aku harus bagaimana?" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Nafasnya yang masih panas menerpa wajah Sungmin yang putih bersih.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjauhiku. Begitupun aku. Karena ini pertemuan terakhir kita."

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hi~ chap 4 datang ...

Pada masih bingung ya? Kalo iya tanya aja ya...

Yang chap kemarin pada nebak-nebak itu... We Oo We beberapa ada yang betul.. tapi lihat nanti gimana ..

Special sayang dan cinta buat yang review, follow dan favorite

Sign, Najika


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

5

.

.

.

Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjahuiku.

Begitupun aku.

Karena ini peremuan terakhir kita.

.

.

.

Dia masih bisa mendengar, masih mengerti bahasa yang digunakan, tapi yang tidak di pahami adalah maknanya. Maksudnya. Dan apapun itu yang bisa menjelaskan tiga kalimat keramat yang masih berputar di kepalanya.

"Sial!"

Stik portabel yang beberapa menit lalu masih di genggaman terhempas begitu saja mengenai televisi, mengakibatkan semua yang tengah di mainkan terhenti dengan otomatis.

"Ayolah Kyu. Jika kau tidak ingin main, hentikan ini. Kau membuatku di ambang batas kesabaran. Setiap kali aku hampir menang kau mengumpat dan mengacaukan semuanya."

Minho bersunggut kesal, bagaimana tidak jika tengah malam seseorang menghubunginya dengan paksaan, memintanya datang dan meladeni permainan kacau di apartemen ini dua jam lalu.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, tubuhnya masih hangat. Sakit yang dialaminya pagi hari tak kunjung membaik, matanya memanas dan dia belum makan seharian ini.

"Hidupkan televisinya, ayo lanjutkan." Kyuhyun mengambil stik dengan malas.

"Cukup. Aku ingin pulang jika kegilaanmu tak kunjung reda. Tapi aku tahu kau butuh aku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya saat kau mengusirku tadi pagi dengan mengatakan aku berisik dan tiba-tiba memintaku datang kembali?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tertidur saat kau pulang dan bangun untuk menghubungimu."

Minho memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku tahu aku tidak sejenius dirimu Kyu. Apa orang tidur bisa berjalan ke supermarket dan menghamburkan belanjaanya di atas meja ruang tamu, atau bisa memasak bubur yang masih tertata rapi di meja dapur? Aku paling kenal sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang bahkan memasak air saja tidak bisa apalagi membuat bubur."

"Minho, aku butuh kau disini bukan untuk berisik. Jadi tolong, kepalaku sakit bahkan— sangat. Jika kau bicara lagi kau benar-benar bisa meledakkan kepalaku."

Kyuhyun mengambil posisi nyaman meringkuk di atas sofa lebar miliknya, menutup matanya menggunakan lengannya. "Menginaplah jika mau. Aku ingin tidur." Perkataan terakhir dari Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Jam tiga pagi Kyuhyun terbangun, yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah gelap. Sepertinya Minho mematikan seluruh lampu yang ada di apartemennya sebelum meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka untuk menghilangkan panas di matanya. Dia masih belum sehat rupanya. Ingin kembali tidur ia melirik dapur yang lampunya tidak di matikan. Bermaksud untuk mematikannya sebelum makanan di atas meja dapur menarik perhatiannya, semangkuk bubur dengan daging dan sayur yang masih belum tersentuh olehnya sejak tadi.

Memasukan makanan itu ke dalam microwave untuk memanaskannya sebentar sementara dirinya mengambil segelas air putih dari dalam kulkasnya. Penuh, lemari esnya terisi bahan masakan dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya. Dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

Bunyi 'tring' mengembalikan fokusnya untuk mengambil makanannya yang tengah ia hangatkan dan membawanya ke atas meja dapur. Sesuap demi sesuap bubur putih itu mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya, rasanya hambar sama seperti hatinya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, Sungmin berkata seperti 'Jangan dekati aku lagi' itu terlihat dirinya bukan sosok yang aman untuknya, hampir tiga minggu sejak pertemuan pertama dan melangkah sejauh ini, dalam artian mereka tidak berada dalam suatu hubungan romansa, hanya saling menarik keluar satu sama lain dan itu berhasil.

Kyuhyun butuh sembuh dan sehat, mungkin syaraf dalam otaknya tidak berfungi akibat sakitnya. Ya. Mungkin itu yang bisa dia simpulkan sekarang. Dia hanya butuh 'penjelasan lebih' akan perkataan Sungmin beberapa jam lalu.

.

.

.

Pertemuan penting para pengusaha korea membuat Kyuhyun duduk di kursi dengan meja melingkar di depannya. Ada sekitar dua puluh orang yang ada di sini, persentator berbicara di depan mengenai ekonomi dan politik, semacam apa pengaruh dan dampak yang di timbulkan jika keduanya atau salah satunya mengalami penurunan, hal seperti ini membuatnya berpikir 'Apa korea memang dalam krisis moneter?' seingatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu beberapa industri melebarkan sayap di setiap penjuru dunia, atau politik yang saat ini tengah gencar di perbincangkan karena beberapa waktu lagi pemilihan presiden berlangsung.

Kyuhyun tidak melihat langsung presentator di depan sebelah kirinya. Saat semua orang memiringkan tubuh sedikit hanya untuk melihat bagaimana setiap slide itu terbuka di depan ketika presentator mempersentasikannya, mata Kyuhyun seperti lurus ke depan, tubuhnya juga tetap diam di tempat.

Pertanyaan bodoh adalah apa Sungmin tidak menyadarinya jika dia tepat di depannya meski meja menghalangi mereka berdua. Sungmin mengenakan kemeja hitam yang satu kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka membuatnya tampak paling bersinar karena kulitnya yang terlihat konstan akan itu.

Meneliti bagaimana serius ia mengamati dengan dahi berkerut kecil membuat Kyuhyun ingin menempelkan telapak tangannya di sana dan menghusapnya. Bibir itu terkadang bergerak sedikit dan kalau tidak salah perkiraan setiap menit kelima lidahnya yang mengintip itu akan membasahi bibirnya sendiri. Dan itu terlihat berkilau di mata Kyuhyun.

Bagus. Persentator mengambil alih untuk kami melihat berkas di depan meja yang sudah di siapkan, membuka dan mempelajarinya membuat semua yang tadinya terfokus ke arah persentasi membenarkan duduknya hingga lurus ke depan dengan meja tak terkecuali Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat ke depan di saat Kyuhyun menatapnya intens seperti mendapat sebuah ancaman dari mata pria itu 'Akhirnya kau melihatku' membuat Sungmin terus melihat di kedalaman mata Kyuhyun yang memberi pertanyaan padanya yang tidak ingin ia menjawabnya. Kyuhyun seperti mengoyak setiap organ di matanya, tatapan itu menuntut atas sesuatu yang belum terjelaskan.

Saat dengan sengajanya Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata itu Kyuhyun melihat seseorang yang berbisik tepat di samping Sungmin. Lesung pipitnya itu terkembang tak terlihat ketika bisikan dengan kertas menghalangi mata Kyuhyun akan sikap keduanya. Sungmin terlihat tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Sial! Dia Choi Siwon.

Ini tidak seperti yang terpikirkan tentang bibir Choi itu tidak sengaja atau memang sengaja menempel pada telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menebak karena kertas sial itu menghalangi pandangannya akan kesimpulan bodoh miliknya.

Presentasi itu berakhir dan Kyuhyun tidak mendapat fokus akan penjelasan yang di sampaikan, tapi setidaknya ia tidak perlu repot-repot tahu karena dengan membaca berkas di tangannya semua selesai. Satu persatu orang-orang itu mulai meninggalkan ruangan, begitu juga Sungmin namun tiba-tiba kertas yang di pegangnya meluncur ke bawah dan lagi siwon membantunya memungut, menyerahkannya pada Sungmin dengan memegang pergelangan tangan pria itu dan semua terjadi tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau ingin makan siang dengan kami?" Siwon menyadari Kyuhyun.

Kami?

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin namun pria itu hanya menampilkan poker face andalannya. Ya. Sungmin memang ahlinya akan hal itu.

"Kalian berdua ingin makan siang?" tanya Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, "Bertiga jika kau mau."

"Tidak mengganggu?" Kyuhyun tidak yakin apa maksud kalimat 'Tidak mengganggu' membuat dirinya seperti orang bodoh yang menginginkan jawaban tidak.

Tawa keras menggema di ruangan yang tengah sepi ini, Choi Siwon terlihat memegang perutnya. "Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun. Ini lucu dan tidak lucu secara bersamaan."

Tanpa melanjutkan percakapan, mereka bertiga keluar ruangan menuju restoran di hotel ini. Restoran Jepang yang terkenal karena kokinya disebut-sebut nomor satu, hal itu membuatnya hotel ini dinamakan bintang lima.

Mereka memesan Sushi dan Sashimi, makanan biasa dan Kyuhyun memang sedang tidak berselera saat ini, padahal cacing dalam perutnya memberontak karena sejak kemarin hanya bubur putih delapan suap yang mengisi perutnya.

Percakapan mengalir seputar persentasi tadi dan bisnis di era modren. Topik ini cukup nyambung karena mereka bergelut di bidang yang sama. Namun pandangan Kyuhyun akan gerak-gerik Sungmin terekam jelas di dalam memori otaknya.

Entah ini hari keberuntungan Kyuhyun atau Dewi Fortuna berada di pihaknya, panggilan telepon membuat Siwon begitu terburu-buru menyelesaikan makannya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di tengah keheningan. Dia mengucapkan maaf dan melesat seperti angin.

"Terima kasih."

Sungmin bertanya, "Maksudmu?" oh itu kata pertama ketika keduanya tidak saling berinteraksi sejak pada pesentasi tadi.

"Kulkasku. Kau mengisinya sampai penuh. Tapi, kau mungkin tidak tahu aku benci sayur dan mungkin benda hijau itu akan selalu di dalam tanpa perlu keluar dari pendingin."

"Oh."

Cukup singkat untuk Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa menangkap respon tersebut, "Oh?" tanyanya.

"Apa aku berlebihan? Kata-kataku kemarin tentang 'menjauhiku' atau 'pertemuan terakhir' membuatmu ingin tertawa bukan? Maksudku— lihat sekarang, kita bertemu karena pekerjaan." Sungmin bersiap beranjak dari duduknya, "Tapi ini tak akan lama, aku akan kembali ke kantor."

Kyuhyun hanya butuh seperkian detik untuk menarik lengan Sungmin menuju lorong, pembatas antara dapur restoran dan kamar mandi. Lorong itu remang dan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin lebih ke dalam untuk mencegah siapapun melihat. Menghimpit tubuh Sungmin ke dinding dengan satu tangannya dekat dengan kepala sungmin.

Geraman dan desisan giginya ia tahan saat melihat Sungmin dan dirinya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dengan nafas Sungmin menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Satu tangan yang menumpu di dinding ia tekuk hingga mata Sungmin bertemu dengan matanya dan nafas mereka beradu menjadi satu. "Kau... harus memberikan alasan logis mengapa kau dan aku harus saling menjauh." Berat suara Kyuhyun berdengung masuk ke dalam pendengaran Sungmin.

"Minggir... sesak bodoh." Degup jantung Sungmin cepat, jarak ini tidak aman dan lagipula ini tempat umum.

Bibir atas Kyuhyun hampir menyentuh bibir atas Sungmin, menggoda dengan kejamnya, "Jawab." Rahangnya mengeras.

Dengan jarak yang seperti ini, satu-satunya cara adalah telapak tangan Sungmin yang menempel pada dada Kyuhyun, mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa tapi sulit. Kyuhyun sedang berada di pertahanan kuatnya, justru satu kaki Kyuhyun menyentuh pusat inti Sungmin menimbulkan lengguhan asing.

"Oh Tuhan... kau ereksi Sungmin."

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun garang, mukanya merah, tatapan matanya tajam. "Brengsek... menyingkir dari tubuhku."

"Jawab aku dulu."

"Apa?!" puncak emosi Sungmin benar-benar sudah di ambang batas. Ia harus memecah konsentarasi antara kyuhyun dengan pusat intinya. Dan itu membuatnya gila.

"Mengapa kau ingin kita menjauh? Kau bicara seperti kita punya hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar pengusaha yang terjebak oleh pekerjaannya. Sikapmu yang tiba-tiba itu melumpuhkan syarafku Sungmin."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, "Omong Kosong. Kau tahu maksudku untuk menjauh itu berarti keluar dari kehidupan personalku. Berhenti untuk menarikku masuk ke dalam permainan pemberontakanmu karena ini tidak akan berhasil... hhh."

Kyuhyun terkesiap, "Sungmin, kau...?"

Maksudnya bagian tubuh bawah Sungmin?

"Tidak. tidak apa aku bisa urus ini. Sekarang menyingkirlah."

Kyuhyun melihat tepat pada sesuatu yang ada di bawah perut Sungmin. Karena celana yang dikenakan Sungmin berwarna hitam, sulit untuk menentukan seberapa tersiksanya Sungmin, ditambah lorong ini remang.

"Sebelum itu, aku setuju untuk tidak lagi masuk ke dalam kehidupan personalmu, atau tidak memaksamu ikut permainan yang kau sebutkan karena... Demi Tuhan, semua yang kita lakukan beberapa minggu lalu itu bukan permainan, Sungmin. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak ingin ku setujui tentang saling menjauh." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

Jemari Kyuhyun mengangkat poni Sungmin ke atas memperlihatkan dahi indah mempesona, namun bukan itu tujuannya. Kyuhyun ingin melihat di kedalaman mata Sungmin, "Karena kita bisa mencoba jadi teman. Teman yang sesungguhnya, bukan lagi ikatan karena pekerjaan atau permainan seperti katamu."

"Haruskah?" Sungmin tidak terlalu merespon, sibuk untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Makin mendekat kyuhyun menempelkan sedetik ujung bibirnya menyentuh bibir atas Sungmin yang manis, "Ya. Aku harus lakukan itu, menjadi temanmu. Meski aku tidak yakin apa selamanya akan menjadi temanmu jika terus berdekatan seperti ini." Bisiknya.

Sungmin mengerahkan sekuat tenaga mendorong keras dada Kyuhyun saat pria itu lengah, berlari ke dalam kamar mandi di dekatnya dan menutup pintu toilet dengan keras.

.

.

.

Saat Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, dirinya menemukan kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding. Memperhatikannya seperti dirinya mangsa liar yang bisa kabur kapan saja.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sungmin maju beberapa langkah mendekati Kyuhyun, tatapan Sungmin datar mencoba sebisa mungkin mengontrol emosinya, dirinya kini pada posisi yang sama sebelum ke toilet hanya bedanya Kyuhyun yang menempel pada dinding dengan bersedekap dengan angkuhnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis, "Ada yang ingin dikatakan?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Ada yang menyangkut dalam tenggorokanmu?"

"Untuk saat ini. Tidak." Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu tangannya tepat di hadapan sungmin, "Jadi, kita teman?"

"Ingin tahu jawabanku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya?"

Sungmin mendengus, "Tidak!"

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya geli, dahinya berkerut tipis. "Kenapa?"

"Kita tidak bisa berhubungan dalam bentuk apapun walau sekalipun itu hanya teman."

Garis kerutan kyuhyun makin keras, "Alasannya?"

"Tidak ada alasan."

'Perlu penjelasan lebih' tertulis jelas di atas kepala Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin membuat percakapan mereka berputar-putar.

"Kemarin aku sakit. Disebut apakah seseorang yang peduli datang ke apartemennya, membawakan obat, menunggunya bangun dan membuatkannya bubur? Teman? Kurasa sebutan teman terlalu besar untuk seseorang yang peduli begitu banyak."

Mata sungmin kehilangan pertahanannya, sedikit bingung akan jawaban apa yang harus di lontarkan. "Aku hanya peduli."

"Benarkah?" tukas Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan jari tangannya secara sengaja menggores paku kecil yang mencuat sedikit di dinding atas kepalanya.

Darah keluar dengan cepat, warna merah perlahan menetes hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun meringis sedikit tapi tatapannya pada mata Sungmin tidak pernah lepas.

Sungmin menangkap jari Kyuhyun dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Pria gila di hadapannya sengaja melukai jarinya sendiri dan membiarkan darah menetes begitu banyak tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Astaga! Kau punya tisu?" Sungmin terlihat sedikit panik namun respon Kyuhyun tak membantunya, pria itu hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya.

Berlari kembali ke dalam kamar mandi di belakangnya Sungmin mengambil beberapa lembar tisu toilet dengan cepat, kembali ke hadapan Kyuhyun dan membersihkan jari Kyuhyun dengan darah yang masih saja terus mengalir.

Membelitkan tisu di jari itu tak banyak membantu, sepertinya Kyuhyun tak hanya sedikit menggores tapi menekannya sampai ke dalam.

"Lihat. Kau peduli lagi padaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat.

"Diam bodoh." Sungmin berhati-hati karena luka yang di timbulkan bisa saja mengakibatkan infeksi. "Kita harus memberinya antibiotik. Secepatnya."

Kyuhyun menarik jarinya dari pegangan Sungmin, "Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Sungmin berkerut tipis, "Kau tidak ingin lukamu sembuh?"

"Kau ingin lukaku sembuh?"

Permainan kata-kata mungkin sudah biasa diantara mereka namun kali ini Sungmin mulai kesal. "Baik. Aku peduli padamu. Ayo, kita bersihkan lukamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lebar seperti memenangkan sebuah permainan besar. "Jadi, itu artinya kita teman?"

Sungmin mendengus, "Iya, jika kau bersihkan lukamu sekarang juga."

"Tentu saja."

Pemaksa. Mungkin kata itu yang cocok menempel pada dahi Kyuhyun dan semua harus tahu begitu liciknya Kyuhyun untuk membuat seseorang jatuh di depannya.

Peduli. Sungmin yang terdidik untuk selalu menomorsatukan keadaan orang lain dan sekarang secara tidak langsung dirinya harus kalah karena rasa kebaikannya itu.

.

.

.

Malam hari di apartemen, Kyuhyun berkutat serius dengan laptopnya, di menit berikutnya dirinya merasa lapar dan tanpa buang waktu menuju ke dapur. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa di makan malam ini.

Membuka kulkasnya ia menemukan isinya tetap sama sejak kemarin dengan warna hijau mendominasi. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil minuman isotonik dan melangkah menuju meja makan.

Mengutak-atik ponselnya ia menghubungi seseorang, "Halo, teman baru." Sapa Kyuhyun pada deringan ketiga panggilan terangkat.

"Hai orang yang tidak punya kerjaan." Balasnya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

Meneguk muinumannya sampai habis dan melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat. "Pekerjaanku banyak sekali, Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu?"

"Kau meneleponku."

Membuka kulkasnya lagi kyuhyun diam sebentar, "Kau punya cara mengubah sayur menjadi daging?"

"Apa?"

"Em... aku butuh makan dan seseorang secara tidak sengaja mengisi sayuran sangat banyak di kulkas. Ada ide?"

Terdengar Sungmin bernafas keras, "Makan saja sayurnya, itu sehat."

"Aku karnivora akut, Sungmin. Bukan jenis herbivora."

"Kau mengeluh?"

"Terdengar jelas bukan?"

Sungmin diam sebentar dan Kyuhyun masih menunggu, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Daging."

"Belilah sendiri di supermarket, jaraknya hanya sekitar lima meter dari apartemenmu."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kulkas dan menuju kamarnya, "Aku tidak bisa masak."

"Bagus. Jadi apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" Sungmin mungkin perlu banyak belajar sabar sekarang.

"Temani aku makan daging di luar."

"Apa?!"

Menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga karena Sungmin memekik begitu keras, "Kau dimana? Aku bisa menjemputmu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak dimana-mana. Aku sibuk. Sangat."

Memakai jaket tebal miliknya Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil, "Hanya makan dengan teman baru. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa?"

"Tidak."

Diam di dalam lift Kyuhyun tertawa geli, "Baiklah aku tidak memaksa. Lanjutkan kesibukanmu teman baru."

"Oh, kau pengertian teman baruku."

Sambungan terputus, menjahili semua orang memang salah satu hobi Kyuhyun tapi mulai sekarang target utama jahilannya adalah Sungmin. Pria itu tak mudah untuk dijahili dan menjadi semangat tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun melakukannya.

Di dalam mobil deringan ponsel berbunyi, Kyuhyun lantas mengangkatnya, "Halo, ibu."

"..."

"Aku sudah sembuh, ibu."

"..."

"Belum, aku belum makan."

"..."

"Tapi... baiklah."

Untuk kedua kalinya ponsel di matikan, ibunya baru saja menanyakan kabar kesembuhannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minho yang selalu jadi pusat informasi ibunya akan keadaannya. Dan sekarang ia dipaksa ke rumahnya lagi. Kyuhyun benci rumah.

Tapi mendengar ibunya begitu berharap hingga memohon membuat Kyuhyun semakin dilanda bingung, di satu sisi ia benci keadaan dan di sisi lainnya ia benci ketidakpastian.

Setengah jam ia berhasil sampai dan memakirkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi rumahnya. Bau masakan tercium ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Ibunya duduk di salah satu kursi dan tersenyum gembira hingga berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Memeluk anaknya dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Ibu berlebihan."

Ibu kyuhyun menarik lengan anaknya dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi. Kyuhyun tak melihat siapapun selain ibunya di ruang makan ini.

"Ayahmu pergi dengan teman lama, sepertinya mereka bernostalgia hingga melupakan rumah."

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Yoon, guru privat kakakmu dulu."

Oh, Tuan Yoon. Kyuhyun ingat saat dirinya masih bersekolah, ia dan kakaknya akrab dengan tuan Yoon, bahkan mengangapnya paman sendiri. Namun sejak kakaknya meninggal dan ia harus ke Colombia, dirinya belum pernah bertemu dengan Tuan Yoon lagi.

"Oh." Kyuhyun melihat bermacam-macam makanan terhidang, namun matanya hanya melihat satu arah yaitu daging.

"Dia menanyakan kabarmu. Kau harus bertemu dengannya, Kyuhyun."

"Tidak perlu."

Ibunya tersentak kaget, "Kenapa? Tuan Yoon begitu merindukanmu."

"Melihat dia aku teringat kakak. Aku benci itu."

"Kyuhyun! Jaga ucapanmu, nak." Ibunya membentaknya. Itu wajar. Kyuhyun meringis mendengarnya, jadi hanya gara-gara Tuan Yoon dirinya harus di bentak oleh orang yang dia sayangi. Kyuhyun semakin tidak suka itu.

"Aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kakak. Ku mohon ibu mengerti."

Menghela nafas pelan, suasanan jadi semakin tidak enak dan Kyuhyun tidak berselera lagi dengan daging. Sungguh bukan keinginannya menyakiti sang ibu namun hati jahatnya yang memaksanya seperti itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu tidak ingin mengenang kakakmu, Kyuhyun?" ibunya bertanya pelan.

Kyuhyun meminum dengan cepat segelas air putih di depannya, ia baru menyuap sekitar dua sendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya namun perutnya seperti kenyang. Ia bersiap beranjak, "Aku harus pulang, bu. Pekerjaanku menumpuk."

"Jawab pertanyaan ibu dulu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu tidak suka dengan kakakmu saat dia meninggal? Dia akan sedih dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia yang sengaja pergi, menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam laut? Astaga! Sikap seperti apa yang harus aku tampilkan sekarang."

"Kyuhyun! Berhenti bicara bodoh." Ibunya tampak menahan isakan, "Tarik kata-katamu, nak. Ibu tidak ingin kau terluka hingga menyesal."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memeluk ibunya, sebenci-bencinya dia dengan keadaan ia tidak pernah mau membiarkan ibunya menangis karenanya. "Maafkan aku bu. Sungguh."

Ibunya menggeleng dan mempererat pelukan anaknya, mendekap dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Satu hal Kyuhyun. Jangan membenci kakakmu. Dia tidak pada posisi yang kau pikirkan. Ingat itu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, bukan artian ia setuju dengan perkataan ibunya. Hanya anggukan sebagai perbincangan terakhir karena semakin dirinya membalas ucapan sang ibu semakin dia melukainya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Kyu?"

Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam kamar kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun tengah asyik bermain game dalam laptopnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak belajar?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Aku tidak butuh ceramah. Oh! Aku berusia delapanbelas tahun, kakak. Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu."

Cho Ahra menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur Kyuhyun. Lalu melirik sang adik yang telungkup di atas karpet tebal berbulu di bawah kasur. "Untuk apa mengetuk. Bahkan dulu kita sering mandi bersama. Aku yang menggosok punggungmu."

"Itu memalukan, kak."

Ahra tertawa, "Tidak adikku, itu menyenangkan."

"Oh Tuhan! Kakakku gila."

Diam sejenak.

"Kyu?"

"Hmm," Kyuhyun bergumam. Ia tidak melirik kakaknya dan tengah betul-betul fokus akan gamenya. Tentu saja! Level terakhir setelah berjam-jam ia menghabiskan waktu menyelesaikannya. Dan sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal lain.

"Menurutmu apa aku harus berhenti menjadi arsitek?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun butuh fokus dalam gamenya. Ia belum bisa berfikir.

"Ayah menawariku perusahaan karena aku anak pertama. Tapi... itu akan terlihat aneh." Ahra menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa aneh? Karena kau anak perempuan?"

"Itu salah satu alasannnya. Tapi bukan menjadi alasan terbesar."

Butuh fokus. Butuh fokus. Gamenya tidak bisa di pause dan dirinya harus mendengar ucapan serius kakaknya secara bersamaan.

"Apa alasan terbesarnya?"

Ahra terdiam, ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Kemudian gadis itu beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun dan melemparkan sebatang coklat tepat di atas kepala Kyuhyun. "Dari Tuan Yoon untukmu." Lalu dia berlari menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan tertawa keras.

Game . Kyuhyun . berakhir . kalah . Batang coklat yang di lempar sengaja ke kepalanya membuatnya hilang konsentari dan kesempatan musuh dalam permainannya memanfaatkan itu hingga menghabisi Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

Sialan! Cho ahra. Aku benci kau.

~o~

Pertemuan rapat membahas kontrak. Tempat yang terpilih adalah sebuah restoran mahal dengan memesan ruang VIP. Karena selain mengubah suasana, mereka juga bisa langsung memesan makanan jika jam makan siang tiba.

"Kita butuh beberapa investor untuk ini, peluangnya besar mungkin sekitar 2% dari yang diperkirakan." Changmin mulai mengutarakan pokok utama keuntungan.

Sungjin menanggapi, "Tidak sebanyak itu, Changmin hyung. Butuh pengujian signifikan terlebih dahulu."

"Indeks saham gabungan bulan ini tidak menentu. Tapi beberapa yang terlihat mengalami penurunan." Kyuhyun mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Apa ini pengaruh dari pemilihan Presiden?" Ucapan sungmin membuat ketiganya mengangguk setuju. Sungmin melanjutkan, "Sungjin benar, kita butuh hipotesis terlebih dahulu. Kebanyakan investor memilih garis aman."

Kyuhyun ingat pertemuan penting beberapa hari lalu dengan para pengusaha. Pemilihan presiden menjadi satu-satunya fenomena yang mudah untuk dijadikan bahan pertimbangan.

"Ambil beberapa laporan keuangan dari perusahaan yang sekiranya berpengaruh hebat di Bursa Efek. Kira-kira empat sampel dari masing-masing sektor. Jumlah waktu yang diambil dimulai dari seminggu sebelum pemilihan Presiden dan dua hari setelahnya. Memungkinkan terjadinya perubahan drastis di waktu tersebut." Kata Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya dan memperhatikan ketiganya.

"Proyek ini harus berhasil, ini tambang emas bagi perusahaan kita." Changmin mengomentari.

Sungjin mengangguk, "Ya. Aku setuju."

"Kita bukan perusahaan merger maupun akuisisi, Kyuhyun. Kepercayaan investor mungkin tidak seperti yang dibayangkan." Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Kita tidak hanya butuh fenomena sesaat. Lagipula ini untuk jangka waktu yang lama, kita butuh kepercayaan besar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, "Kau menganalisa dengan teliti, Sungmin. Itu sebabnya aku meminta jangka waktu seminggu sebelum pemilihan Presiden, bukannya saat pemilihan presiden berlangsung. Gelombang saham bergerak secara drastis bahkan sebelum kau berkedip. Investor itu seperti semut mencari gula, Intinya kita perlu respon investor dalam mengambil kebijakan. Disaat itulah kita tahu, dimana letak kepercayaan."

Sungmin berkedip, "Ya. Kau benar."

"Ini sudah selesai bukan? Kenapa kalian sama-sama tegang? Aku lapar, aku pesan makanan kalau begitu."

Changmin beranjak dan di ikuti Sungjin, "Aku ingin ke toilet. Aku selalu benci rapat."

Selepas keduanya pergi Kyuhyun bersedekap dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Keangkuhanya selalu menjadi nomor satu. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memakanmu."

Sungmin menjilat bibirnya, "Aku rasa sayuran. Tidak enak di makan." Seru Sungmin membuat kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Kau tidak tampak seperti sayuran. Kau seperti daging. Makanan kesukaanku." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Oh."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti respon dua kata itu, "Oh?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau bilang tidak akan memakanku, tapi kau menyamakanku dengan daging. Apa aku daging yang tidak enak di makan?"

Bibir kyuhyun berkedut, mata tajam mengoyak semua yang di hadapannya tak terkecuali Sungmin yang menatap dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram rendah, "Maksudku tidak untuk saat ini. Ada saat yang tepat ketika aku memakanmu."

"Kapan itu?"

Oh Tuhan! Sungmin benar-benar kejutan dan Kyuhyun seperti berada dalam dunia imajinasi dimana dia dan Sungmin terjebak oleh erotika.

"Secepatnya." Bisiknya pelan bertepatan dengan Changmin masuk. Dan beberapa menit kemudian makanan muncul dengan Sungjin.

Alis Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat makanan yang terhidang di depan. Hot potato salad?

Changmin yang menyadari raut Kyuhyun mengintrupsi, "Aku tahu Tuan Cho benci sayur. Kentang tidak termasuk warna hijau bukan?" kemudian dia menggigit asparagus tanpa tahu suasana hati Kyuhyun sekarang.

Semalam dirinya tidak makan karena kulkas penuh sayur, lantas saat ibunya mengundang makan di rumah, dirinya hanya makan dua suap sendok. Dan sekarang sayur lagi? Apa persediaan daging di kota ini menurun? Bathin Kyuhyun bicara.

"Kau urus sisa proyek ini, Changmin." Kyuhyun mulai beranjak mengambil jas yang terlampir di pinggir sofa.

Changmin bertanya dengan mulut penuh, "Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan perkataan Changmin, "Sungmin, bisakah temani aku mencari daging? Aku butuh bertahan hidup." Ucap Kyuhyun memelas dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sungmin.

"Apa? Tapi..." Sungmin melirik Sungjin yang juga tengah asyik menyuapkan kentang ke dalam mulutnya, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sungjin, kami hanya bawa satu mobil."

Kyuhyun menyingkap poni depan rambutnya terlihat frustasi, "Berikan kuncinya pada Sungjin. Aku masih punya mobil, Sungmin."

"Pergilah hyung, jangan khawatir. Aku dan Changmin hyung masih harus selesaikan proyek ini." Perkataan Sungjin menjadi pembelaan untuk Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kyuhyun perlu memeluk pria satu itu.

Seperti biasa kekuasaan Kyuhyun tersebar dimana-mana, pria yang memiliki kendali penuh akan apapun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari restoran menuju parkiran tempat mobil Kyuhyun berada.

Butuh duapuluh menit mereka sampai di restoran daging, Sungmin mengikuti di belakang Kyuhyun, sepertinya tengah ramai karena memang sekarang jam makan siang. Tempat duduk dekat jendela menjadi pilihan, begitu pelayan datang Kyuhyun memesan Irish Stew, daging olahan dengan campuran kecap asin dengan kopi dingin sebagai minuman.

"Kau pesan apa, Sungmin?"

"Spaghetti Bolognaises Sauce dan cola."

Pelayan pergi untuk mengambil pesanan, sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, "Jadi, kau sibuk apa tadi malam?"

Sungmin menjawab, "Hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga."

Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya dengan satu tangannya menompang kepalanya, "Kau begitu menyayangi keluargamu, Sungjin yang memberitahuku." Ucap kyuhyun.

Anggukan kepala menjadi pembenaran, Sungmin sangat menyayangi keluarga, "Mereka hartaku. Paling berharga diantara apapun."

"Mmm, jika begitu kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan diri? Berprilaku seperti keluar zona nyamanmu sedangkan lingkungan sekitarmu begitu baik."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun terlalu banyak ingin tahu dan Sungmin tidak menyukai itu. "Aku kira kita pernah membahas untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kehidupan personalku."

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa."

Makanan datang dan percakapan berhenti sejenak. "Bagaimana denganmu? Lingkungan di sekitarmu tidak baik sehingga kau keluar dari zona kehidupanmu?"

"Hmm, tepatnya aku tidak punya kehidupan seperti milikmu. Aku hidup hanya sampai berumur delapan belas tahun." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah pelan potongan daging dalam mulutnya.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya ingin berkata sesuatu namun ragu, "Apa... sejak kakakmu pergi?"

Sontak Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya, pisau mengkilat terlihat tak kasat mata di kedalamannya. Kemudian dia menutup matanya sejenak. "Dari mana informasi itu?"

"Aku benar? Oh maaf Kyuhyun aku tidak bermaksud..." Sungmin menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa mulutnya tiba-tiba mengutarakan yang jelas-jelas merupakan titik sensitive di diri Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa, lupakanlah." Seperti tadi malam kyuhyun hanya berhasil makan dua suap sendok. Pembahasan mengenai kakaknya membuat nafsu makan hilang.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Sungguh." Tatapan bersalah begitu kentara di dalam mata Sungmin.

"Berhenti minta maaf, Sungmin."

"Tidak. tidak. aku tahu kau terluka karena ucapanku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ketidakpastian ini menghukumku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Sungmin benar-benar memiliki sifat kelewat baik, kenapa ada orang yang begitu merasa bersalah padahal Kyuhyun sudah tidak begitu menyalahkan. "Ayo membeli beberapa daging di supermarket dan membawanya ke apartemenku. Aku perlu memindahkan benda hijau itu dari dalam kulkasku."

Sungmin melihat piring Kyuhyun yang masih utuh, mungkin hanya beberapa suap saja makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulut pria itu. Ucapannya sendiri seperti penghilang selera nafsu makan dan Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun. Mungkin masih merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Sungmin mencuci daging di wastafel dapur sedangkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda-benda hijau sayuran dari dalam kulkasnya. Rencananya, sepulang dari supermarket Sungmin ingin memasakan makan siang yang tadi sempat gagal total.

"Kau ingin membuangnya?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sejenak, "Tidak ada pilihan." Setelah itu dia beranjak keluar dari dapur.

Melirik meja dapur terdapat daging, bumbu dan daun bawang. Sepertinya membuat sup daging tidak terlalu buruk, Sungmin sudah ahlinya untuk membuat makanan yang simple.

"Pakai ini, Sungmin. Kemejamu bisa kotor." Kyuhyun datang menyerahkan salah satu T-shirt berwarna putih ke hadapan Sungmin. "Kau bisa menggantung kemejamu di samping dapur."

Tak menolak Sungmin menuju samping dapur, ada semacam ruang ganti dan berbagai macam baju yang belum di setrika menumpuk. Melepas kemejanya Sungmin memakai kaos Kyuhyun. Tidak terlalu besar, sangat pas di tubuhnya. Berarti sudah dua kali Kyuhyun meminjamkan salah satu T-shirtnya pada Sungmin dan dia harus ingat untuk segera mengembalikannya.

Saat kembali ke dapur, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada, terdengar suara bincang-bincang di ruang tengah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tengah menelepon seseorang.

Sungmin memotong daging menjadi kecil-kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci berisi air mendidih. Harum masakan tersebar di sekitar dapur.

"Baunya enak."

Terkesiap kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berada di samping Sungmin. Keberadaan Kyuhyun seperti hantu yang bisa melesat kapan saja. "Muncullah dengan normal. kau mengagetkanku."

"Oh, maaf."

Kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk di kursi meja makan, menompang kepalanya miring dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya, memperhatikan Sungmin memasak menjadi hiburan sendiri. Baju yang melekat pada tubuh Sungmin membuat aura panas mengelilingi kepalanya, rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras. Lantas dirinya mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak dan mengeluarkannya dengan teratur. Sungmin memang pengaruh buruk bagi tubuhnya.

"Kau hobi memasak?"

"Tidak juga, aku sering membantu ibu ketika muda." Sungmin mematikan api dan mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sup daging buatannya.

Tiba-tiba cipratan air sup mengenai mata Sungmin saat daging yang tengah dia ambil meluncur masuk ke dalam panci.

"Astaga, Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan cepat mendekati Sungmin, ia menangkup kedua sisi kepala Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Melihat Sungmin yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. "Buka matamu perlahan, mungkin agak pedih."

Sungmin belum mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun, tangannya sekarang tengah memegang mangkuk jadi dirinya sulit untuk mengucek kedua matanya jika tiba-tiba perih menyerangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, buka saja matamu. Aku yang nanti akan menghusapnya." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan.

Perlahan foxy eyes itu bergerak. Membuka dengan amat pelan dan di saat perih menghampiri sebuah jari menghusap setiap lengkukan bawah matanya, begitu setiap ia membuka dan menutup matanya dengan bergantian.

Membantu meletakan mangkuk yang masih dalam pegangan Sungmin ke atas meja, Kyuhyun menarik sungmin mendekati wastafel, membasahi handuk bersih kemudian menyapukan di kedua mata sungmin. "Masih perih?"

"Tidak terlalu."

Bola mata Sungmin membulat sempurna meski terlihat agak memerah, menengadah memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang juga masih menatapnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan panas di sekitar serta nafas Kyuhyun yang memburu tidak teratur.

Bibir Kyuhyun menempel pada kelopak mata kiri Sungmin dan refleks Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian berganti menjadi kelopak mata kanan. Perasaan teraduk-aduk dari dalam perut bukan karena lapar tapi perasaan yang entah apa namanya.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergeser hingga pelipis kiri, menekannya lembut hingga turun ke pipi bulat bersih milik Sungmin. Bergerak lambat menuju hidung bangir itu. Bibir Kyuhyun terhenti di udara hanya beberapa inchi dari bibir Sungmin, saling menghembuskan nafas panas.

Sungmin membuka perlahan kedua bola matanya memperlihatkan-lagi keindahan pancaran hitam berkabut di kedalaman, mata seindah batu berlian mahal yang begitu bersinar di setiap sisinya. mata itu seolah membenarkan perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya, mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu pada bibirnya namun pria itu hanya diam saja.

"Oh, maaf."

Suara Kyuhyun berat dan serak, dirinya mulai melepas kedua tangannya pada kedua wajah Sungmin dan mundur teratur. Dia ingat Sungmin meyakinkannya untuk tidak masuk dalam kehidupan personal pria itu.

Seperti memiliki nyawa sendiri, bibir mungil Sungmin menangkap bibir Kyuhyun sebelum langkah Kyuhyun terlalu jauh. Dia sendiri kaget oleh respon verbal dalam dirinya. Bibirnya menekan bibir Kyuhyun sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas lengan Kyuhyun yang sedikit berotot.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebuah lengan menarik tengkuk Sungmin, mencoba menariknya mendekat pada dirinya, merespon bibir Sungmin dengan tak kalah panas, menyalurkan apa yang di rasa melalui bibir itu. Hingga semuanya seperti hancur lebur, terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian tak kasat mata.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hi~ chap 5 datang... maaf atas keterlambatan publish T_T

Special sayang dan cinta buat yang review, follow dan favorite

Sign, Najika


	6. Chapter 6

〃jika semua orang hanya jujur dengan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya, aku yakin tak seorangpun yang akan terluka. Karena semua orang akan menyadari kalau itu bohong atau tidak.〃

.

.

.

**Perfect**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

6

.

.

.

Tautan itu terlepas, perasaan gemuruh menyeruak dari dalam dada. Sesak, bingung hingga tak bisa berkata-kata. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun meremas kedua sisi bahu Sungmin hingga turun perlahan menuju pinggang. Menghusap lingkaran pinggul Sungmin dengan sebegitu defenisif, jari bertemu kulit menimbulkan sengatan aneh membangunkan semua syaraf yang ada.

Sungmin lebih memilih menatap mata pria di depannya yang dengan sengaja tatapan 'ingin' begitu kentara. Nafas Sungmin memburu ketika celana ketat yang mengintip melewati celana kain formalnya begitu pelan disentuh oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau baru saja dalam masalah. Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melakukan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini jari-jari itu begitu lihai masuk ke dalam kaos dan mengelus tulang rusuk belakang Sungmin.

Begitu menyiksa, itulah yang sungmin rasakan, "Tidak tahu."

"Kau mau aku lakukan apa?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Jangan lakukan apapun." Ucapan dan respon tidak signifikan lantaran tubuh Sungmin begitu bergetar merasakan gelombang tak tentu arah, sapuan pada seluruh tubuhnya mulai membuatnya gila sendiri.

Tak merespon perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menjalankan jemari ramping miliknya di sekitar area puting, menghusapnya bagai merasakan lipatan kain sutra, begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Kemudian turun hingga perut Sungmin, merasakan otot-otot samar hingga menyentuh pusar itu.

"Sialan!... maafkan aku, Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Tidak makan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menompang kepalanya di atas meja, tersenyum begitu manis hingga membuat Sungmin perlu mengenali lagi denyut jantung lain yang berdetak tiba-tiba. Ini bukan semacam terpesona pada senyuman tapi lebih kepada siapa yang melakukannya.

"Makanlah, aku kenyang melihatmu." Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar, "Tidak apa kalau aku tanyakan pertanyaan canggung sekarang?" tanyanya. Pria duapuluhtujuh tahun melirik sebentar pada mangkuk Sungmin berisi sup daging yang sudah setengahnya ludes sebelum kembali menatap mata pria di depannya.

Sungmin meletakkan sendoknya di samping mangkuk, "Kau harus makan, siang tadi aku mengacaukan makanmu, sekarang ketika sudah ku masakkan kau tak menyentuhnya. Apa masakanku selalu kau abaikan? Buburku waktu itu, kau membuangnya?"

"Sungmin..."

Menyela lebih cepat, "Aku tidak marah," Sungmin menghela nafas beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum begitu lembut, "Kali ini saja, jangan abaikan... masakanku."

Bunyi kursi berderit keras ketika Kyuhyun memundurkan benda itu ke belakang dengan sangat cepat, melangkah begitu lebar mengitari meja makan untuk sampai pada kursi Sungmin. Tatapan matanya begitu tak terbaca hingga perasaan tegang begitu kentara.

Masih duduk diam di tempatnya Sungmin melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sebelahnya, memegang pundaknya memutarnya hingga sekarang dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu.

"Pertama, aku makan buburmu. Kedua, aku tidak pernah sekalipun untuk mengabaikanmu, berusaha sedemikian mungkin agar kau mau menatapku, melakukan apapun untuk membutmu tersenyum manis kepadaku. Melihat bagaimana kau merespon ucapanku ketika aku menggodamu. Tidak masuk akal sekali kalau aku mengabaikan dirimu."

Tubuh Sungmin tegang. Mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya begitu lambat, "Ciuman tadi..."

Kyuhyun menatap pada kedalaman mata Sungmin, berlian putih itu masih melekat pada diri Sungmin, "Kau pria sopan, Sungmin. Tidak ada alasan apapun untuk menolakmu bahkan sekalipun aku. Ada saatnya kita bisa melakukannya bahkan bisa ku jamin itu akan sangat luar biasa. Tapi, tidak sekarang, tidak sebelum aku tahu perasaanmu dan kau tahu perasaanku. Jadi, maukah kau percaya perkataanku untuk menjadi Lee Sungmin yang melihat Cho Kyuhyun?"

Tak terbendung lagi perasaan meluap hingga meluber kemana-mana, Sungmin mengangguk pelan setelah berdiam diri merespon apa yang terjadi. Dirinya sendiri merasakan ketulusan itu bahkan pancaran mata Kyuhyun begitu jujur. Sungmin baru saja membuka satu pintu kecil, bermacam-macam situasi di baliknya adalah kejutan dan dia harus siap akan itu. "Itu permintaanmu, sekarang penuhi permintaanku."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sungmin mengambil mangkuk berisi sup daging milik Kyuhyun yang masih utuh, "Makan. Jika tidak..."

"Jika tidak?"

Mendengus tidak suka, Kyuhyun mulai menggoda lagi, "Aku belum selesai." Sungmin mungkin perlu untuk selalu menyimpan kata-kata telak cadangan untuk pria itu, "Jika tidak, kulkasmu akan ku penuhi dengan sayur besok."

"Besok? Kalau begitu menginaplah malam ini disini. Pagi-pagi sekali kita bisa pergi bersama ke supermarket."

Sungmin menyendok satu daging dan langsung menyuapkannya pada mulut Kyuhyun, "Makan," kekehan Sungmin membuat suasana sedikit mencair, ketegangan perlahan seolah surut tak bersisa, "Tidak bisa, aku harus pulang malam ini. Ibuku pasti menungguku seperti biasa dan..."

"Kau bisa meneleponnya dan bilang akan menginap." Suapan ketiga dari Sungmin diterima oleh mulut Kyuhyun. "Lagipula sekarang masih sore."

Sungmin menghentikan suapannya dan meletakkan sendok itu di atas mangkuk, "Hari itu, malam saat kau ke rumahku sebelum besoknya kau sakit. Ayahku mengatakan hal aneh padaku setelah kau pulang, dia ingin agar aku..."

**"Ayah harap, ini pertemuan terakhirmu dengannya, Sungmin."**

"Ingin apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Menatap pacaran obsidian kelam, Sungmin menyelami arti di dalamnya, "Apa kau pikir ayahku tahu tentang pemberontakkanku? Atau tahu bagaimana ayahku ingin aku tidak bertemu lagi denganmu yang juga menyeretku begitu jauh?"

"Maksudmu ayahmu berpikir aku pengaruh buruk bagimu?"

"Belum pasti. Hanya saja mungkin cuma itu yang bisa aku simpulkan karena mengapa ayahku berkata begitu secara tiba-tiba saat melihatmu di rumahku malam itu." Komentar sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dalam diam, dia tidak mengenal ayah Sungmin dalam arti yang sebenarnya selain Tuan Lee adalah pemilik perusahaan Sendbill yang bekerjasama dengannya, selain itu tidak ada hubungan secara dekat selain urusan pekerjaan. Kyuhyun juga pernah sekali duakali bertemu ketika menemani ayahnya untuk menghadiri pesta dari salah satu kolega beberapa tahun lalu.

Apa yang Sungmin katakan adalah mungkin benar ayah Sungmin mengetahui perubahan Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun juga selama ini selalu terang-terangan pergi berdua dengan Sungmin. mungkin saja ayah Sungmin sama seperti ayahnya yang begitu over terhadap anaknya.

"Kyu?"

Bisa jadi seperti itu, tapi mengambil kesimpulan sendiri juga tidak begitu benar, setidaknya Kyuhyun harus memastikan terlebih dahulu. "Sudah selesai dengan makanmu? Mau temani aku?" Pinta Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik sungmin.

"Kemana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Bertemu ayahmu."

Sungmin membulatkan kedua bolamatanya terlihat lucu, efek keterkejutannya terlihat begitu jujur. "Mwoya?! Kau mau apa?" tukas sungmin.

Mengedikkan bahunya tanda acuh, Kyuhyun mengangkat telapak tangannya di hadapan Sungmin, "Aku senang kalau kau mau menemani aku, semua yang kau lontarkan tentang ayahmu adalah tidak masuk akal, maksudku tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari satu sisi tapi harus menilai sisi lainnya. Tidak peduli kalau anggapan ayahmu terhadapku adalah benar adanya, cepat atau lambat aku pasti bertemu dengannya, bukan tentang pekerjaan atau yang lainnya. Tapi tentang kau."

Sungmin diam tapi matanya menelisik semua perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Karena itu, mau pegang tanganku dan temani aku bertemu ayahmu?" pinta pria dengan segala aura sensual, tetap mempertahankan telapak tangannya terbuka untuk sungmin menyambutnya.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum Sungmin menyentuh telepak tangan yang sedari tadi memanggilnya, telapak tangan yang begitu hangat menyatu dengan tangannya sendiri. Jemari ramping itu mengisi sela-selanya begitu juga dengan jemarinya.

Tangan itu tertaut sempurna, langkah awal begitu lambat dan begitu cepat, semua tidak bisa diperkirakan dengan mudah.

.

.

.

"Begini caramu merayu? Aku harus tahu bagaimana para wanita begitu cepat tersipu karena omonganmu barusan." Ucap Sungmin mengganti kaos Kyuhyun yang dikenakannya dengan kembali memakai kemeja yang tadi dia gantung.

Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil dan memperhatikan bagaimana Sungmin memasukkan kancing bajunya, "Aku tak pernah merayu, bagaimana mungkin hal sulit itu aku lakukan kalau semua terasa mudah. Para wanita yang kutemui hanya menginginkanku telanjang dan memuaskan mereka."

"Kau sering melakukan seks?" tanya Sungmin menyisir helaian rambutnya menggunakan jemarinya. Begitu halusnya rambut itu tanpa perlu menggunakan alat yang dinamakan sisir.

Bersedekap menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Tidak juga, hanya hari-hari besar seperti valentine, white day atau sejenisnya yang mengharuskan berpasangan."

"Oh."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, "Oh?"

"Apa? Itu responku."

"Kau tidak suka?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin harus menahan tawa gelinya, ia begitu ingin tertawa begitu melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, "Kenapa aku harus tidak suka? Itu hidupmu, Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau inginkan tidak perlu minta pendapatku."

"Mulai sekarang aku harus meminta pendapatmu. Jujurlah jika kau tidak suka, aku pasti mendengarkan."

Harus berapa banyak lagi Sungmin perlu menampung perkataan Kyuhyun yang menyentak hatinya sedemikian dalam, membuatnya harus mau tidak mau terbiasa akan itu, "Kau terlalu banyak berkata aneh."

Kyuhyun kembali membuka telapak tangannya menyuruh Sungmin untuk kembali menyambutnya, "Aku serius. Tidak lucu sekali kalau harus mengulang perkataan yang membuatku hampir malu setengah mati. Jangan memintaku mengulangnya, oke!"

Mengambil telapak tangan itu keduanya keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun, berada di dalam lift berdua sambil terus mengeratkan tautan itu. Sungmin sudah memulainya dan dia harus siap dengan dunia luar yang akan nantinya menilai bagaimana hubungan ini, hubungan yang belum ada pernyataan 'aku suka kamu' atau sebaliknya. Tidak apa, cukup seperti ini dulu.

Pintu lift terbuka dan tautan itu semakin erat, Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju pelataran parkir. "Kau siap?" tanya Kyuhyun memasang sabuk pengamannya, mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi kemudi dan melirik Sungmin di sebelahnya.

"Siap apa? Ini seperti kau ingin melamarku di depan ayahku."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil, tidak pernah ia setegang ini sebelumnya. "Untuk pertemuan selanjutnya pasti tentang lamaran, tapi tidak sekarang."

Apa maksud Kyuhyun pertemuan selanjutnya adalah lamaran yang sebenarnya. Padahal Sungmin hanya bermaksud menggoda tapi pria itu menjawab begitu serius.

.

.

.

Perlu tigapuluh menit ketika langit mulai gelap. Mobil itu memasuki pagar tinggi dan berhenti pada pelataran rumah besar. Ketika Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya, seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya hangat dan tersenyum begitu lebar. Tapi tidak lama setelah melihat seorang pria di belakang Sungmin senyum itu berganti tatapan tak percaya hingga berubah menjadi gugup.

"Ibu, ini temanku Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin terlebih dahulu bersuara dan dia memang harus memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada ibunya karena tatapan ibunya begitu bingung.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan sambil mengucapkan salamnya, tata krama terhadap orang tua itu memang dia junjung tinggi. "Apa kabar, Sungmin eomma. Aku Kyuhyun."

Ibu Sungmin perlahan tersenyum walau tak menutupi kecanggungan itu masih belum hilang, entah apa yang dirasa tapi ini begitu tiba-tiba dan dia belum siap, "Kabarku baik, nak. Nyamankanlah dirimu di rumah ini." Lalu ibu Sungmin melirik anaknya, "Ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam, kau bisa mengajak Kyuhyun ikut serta."

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu ibunya masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mungkin menyelesaikan masakannya tadi. "Kau mau menunggu di ruang tamu? Aku harus bersihkan diriku." kata Sungmin.

Pandangan kyuhyun mengitari ruang tamu yang luas di rumah Sungmin, begitu hangat di dalam sini, mungkin dirinya akan sangat senang jika harus tinggal lama. "Rumahmu nyaman. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku menunggu di kamarmu. Tapi ruang tamu juga tidak masalah."

Sungmin mencibir, "Siapa yang memintamu ke kamarku? Duduklah di sana, aku bukan wanita yang harus meninggalkan teman menunggu lama untuk mandi." Setelah dua anak tangga Sungmin naiki, dirinya melirik kyuhyun yang duduk nyaman di ruang tamu memainkan gadget.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil sungmin hingga tatapan kyuhyun pada gadget beralih untuk menatap mata jahil Sungmin, "Jangan gugup, ayah dan ibuku tidak menggigit." Tawa keras begitu lepas membuat sungmin harus terpigkal-pingkal menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan raut yang sulit di mengerti.

Tawa itu terdengar langsung menuju dapur, membuat ibu Sungmin terdiam beberapa detik lalu melanjutkan menyusun piring di atas meja makan.

.

.

.

"Ibu tidak tahu kau punya teman, Sungmin."

Hanya ada tiga orang di meja makan, masing-masing tengah menyantap makan malam biasa dengan beraneka ragam masakan terhidang. Namun Kyuhyun hanya terfokus oleh daging. Makanan berwarna coklat padat selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Sungmin menatap mata ibunya, "Baru minggu-minggu ini. Perusahaan kami menjalin kerja sama dan jadi sering bertemu. Dia melukai jarinya sendiri hanya untuk mengajakku berteman, bu." Senyum kecil miring tersemat pada bibir Sungmin ketika pandangannya melihat Kyuhyun di samping kursinya.

"Benarkah?" kaget ibu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun butuh penjelasan pernyataan Sungmin tadi.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti itu menjawab, "Sungmin pria baik dan peduli. Tidak ada orang yang tidak ingin berteman dengannya, luka di jari itu hanya hal kecil, mungkin ada orang bodoh di luar sana yang langsung sakit karena menunggu di luar rumah Sungmin hanya untuk melihatnya." balasan senyum miring Kyuhyun di tunjukkan pada pria di samping kursinya.

"Kasihan sekali orang bodoh itu. kalau kau bertemu dengannya katakan kalau aku akan memberikannya sayur yang banyak agar tidak mudah sakit." Seru Sungmin mengambil beberapa sayur di mangkuk dan meletakkannya di atas piring Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil sayur dipiringnya dan meletakkannya pada piring Sungmin, "Dia benci sayur, Sungmin. Ribuan kali sepertinya dia mengatakannya padamu." Kemudian mengambil daging di piring Sungmin, "Dia menyukai daging."

Ibu Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari Sungmin yang terus-terusan tersenyum begitu lebarnya ketika pria di sampingnya itu melontarkan sesuatu. Dan tidak pernah lepas pula ketika Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebegitu dalamnya. Seorang ibu memiliki insting sendiri akan hal itu.

"Ayah pergi kemana, bu? Dia tidak di rumah?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin mengembalikan lamunan ibu Sungmin, "Ayahmu sedang pergi menemui kenalannya."

.

.

.

Pantai Busan di malam hari dinginnya menembus kulit, bintang-bintang tidak muncul karena sepertinya langit tengah mendung. Cafe dekat pantai menjadi tempat ternyaman karena suhunya bertolak belakang dengan di luar karena di dalam cafe begitu hangat, tak terlalu banyak pengunjung karena bukan akhir minggu.

Dua orang pria paruh baya duduk berhadapan, pandangan keduanya jatuh pada pada kaca transparan yang menampilkan ombak bergelung menghantam pasir putih pantai.

"Delapan tahun yang lalu, aku kehilangan putriku disini." Ucap pria paruh baya denga tubuh lebih besar, raut lelah begitu kentara.

"Karena hal itu, aku mendapatkan putraku kembali." Kata Tuan Lee tersenyum lemah.

Dua cangkir kopi mengepulkan asap belum tersentuh, masih tertata rapi di atas meja masing-masing. Perbincangan canggung menjadi alasannya.

Tuan Cho mulai menyamankan duduknya kembali, "Saat itu aku begitu marah hingga tidak bisa berpikir jenih. Aku melakukan kealahan besar, begitu banyak pikiran berkecamuk hingga ingin melukai siapapun yang membuat putriku meninggal."

Tuan Lee diam mendengarkan.

"Saat itulah tanpa ku sadari, aku juga kehilangan putraku sendiri. Aku yang membuatnya benci hidup, memaksanya melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan, mengendalikan hidupnya bagai robot yang bisa melakukan semua yang ku perintahkan. Aku begitu kecewa dengan semuanya hingga menghancurkan semua yang ku sayangi." Begitu tenangnya saat Tuan Cho berucap, semua beban penyesalan menumpuk dalam hati dan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Yeunghwan-ssi, semua karena... kebaikan putrimu kepada putraku. Sangat besarnya rasa bersalahku hingga mengirim Sungmin ke Jepang, mengajarinya untuk menjadi pribadi yang baik terhadap apapun dan juga mencoba untuk menenangkan satu sama lain diantara keluarga. Di satu sisi aku begitu bersalah padamu, di sisi lain Sungmin juga berharga bagiku."

Cho yeunghwan ―ayah Kyuhyun mengerti perasaan itu. "Putriku juga semua karena kesalahanku, tidak menyalahkan Sungmin sepenuhnya. Takdir tuhan begitu tak terduga."

Dua orang ayah yang begitu menyayangi kedua putranya masing-masing hingga tanpa sadar tak melihat keinginan tersembunyi dari sang anak, "Aku mencoba menghilangkan Sungmin dari keluargamu tapi sepertinya ada kesalahan. Putra keduaku melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanku sekarang." Ucap Tuan Lee ―ayah Sungmin

"Putra keduamu?" tanya Tuan Cho.

Tuan Lee mengangguk, "Tapi, sepertinya putramu tak mengenal Sungmin. Kau... menyembunyikan fakta kematian putrimu?"

Terdiam sejenak, Tuan Cho melirik lagi kaca transparan dengan rintik-rintk gerimis menghalangi pandangannya akan ombak pantai yang bergelung indah, "Semua yang aku lakukan adalah salah. Bemaksud agar dia bisa mengerti semua yang terjadi tapi pada akhirnya dia sama dengan kakaknya."

"Sungmin juga tidak tahu apapun." Gumam Tuan Lee.

.

.

.

Gerimis tadi mejadi hujan lebat di malam ini. Petir juga bersahut-sahutan. Sepertinya angin begitu kencangnya hingga membuat semua orang enggan untuk keluar rumah dan memilih menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir minuman hangat.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan behenti. Acara makan keluarga juga telah selesai beberapa jam lalu tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun masih begitu betah di rumah Sungmin.

"Kau kalah, Sungmin hyung! Hahaha... kau harus setidaknya menggunakan kartu dengan angka kecil terlebih dahulu." Sungjin mengomel sekaligus tertawa begitu puasnya.

"Perhatikan dirimu, kau juga tidak lebih baik dariku."

Sungjin mengambil satu kartu dari kartu 'minum' dan merengut ketika Kyuhyun selalu tahu kelemahan kartu di genggamannya. "Jangan menghinaku, Kyu hyung, kali ini aku pasti mendapatkan posisi pertama."

Sungmin melempar guling berbentuk wortel ke arah wajah Sungjin, "Apa menang bisa membuatmu kenyang? Kartuku angkanya kecil semua itulah makanya aku kalah."

"Mana ada orang yang selalu kalah, setidaknya ubah posisi terakhirmu. Rebut peringkat Sungjin karena tidak mungkin kau bisa rebut peringkatku." Senyum setan terpasang nyata pada bibir Kyuhyun.

Sudah jelas bukan, urutan terakhir Sungmin, lalu Sungjin dan posisi master adalah Kyuhyun. Permainan menggunakan kartu remi adalah permainan tradisional, Sungjin tiba di rumah bertepatan dengan hujan deras langsung mengguyur Seoul dengan begitu lebatnya. Akhirnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan ketiganya melakukan suatu permainan kartu di dalam kamar Sungmin. Sungjin mengeluh kamarnya berantakan dan tak ingin seorangpun memasukinya. Sungmin setuju akan hal itu karena tahu seberapa parahnya kamar adiknya jika berantakan.

"Tidak ada hukuman jadi tidak begitu seru." Kata Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana mulai permainan awal lagi dan siapapun yang nanti jadi peringkat akhir dia harus di hukum. Aku sudah menentukan hukumannya."

Sungmin menyela, "Kenapa kau yang menentukan?"

"Karena aku master, Sungmin. Lihatlah dari tadi aku bosan karena mendapatkan posisi pertama terus. Kau tidak bosan dengan posisi terakhirmu?"

Kali ini boneka kelinci besar melayang pada wajah Kyuhyun namun sepertinya kecepatan otak pria itu menggagalkan lemparan Sungmin.

"Aku setuju, yang pentingkan hukuman untuk peringkat terakhir," sahut Sungjin. "Apa posisi kedua juga boleh menentukan hukuman?" tanyanya.

"Boleh juga."

Sungmin menatap sengit keduanya, "Baik. Cukup satu permainan saja dan lihat aku pasti menang."

"Deal! Satu permainan terakhir." Seru Kyuhyun dan Sungjin bersamaan.

Semua kartu mulai di kumpulkan menjadi satu, Kyuhyun mengocoknya berulang kali dan begitu pula Sungjin dan Sungmin yang melakukannya agar tidak terjadi kecurangan. Semua menampilkan wajah serius kali ini.

Masing-masing memegang tujuh lembar kartu remi. Kartu pertama adalah belah ketupat dengan angka tujuh dan semua memilikinya dengan Sungjin yang mengeluarkan kartu di baliknya. Usaha Sungjin sia-sia karena tidak ada kelemahan musuh dengan kartu pohon yang dimilikinya. Sungmin mengambil alih dengan belah ketupat lagi.

Dalam sepuluh menit permainan itu berakhir dengan bermacam-macam kartu berserakan di mana-mana, posisi peringkat tetap tidak berubah dari awal permainan dan sekarang Sungjin sedang melakukan hukumannya untuk Sungmin.

"Ini tidak akan sakit, hyung. Ingatlah aku melakukan ini karena permainan, sebab selamanya aku tetap mencintaimu." Sungjin terlalu mendramatisir saat dengan kerasnya jarinya menjentik dahi Sungmin hingga menimbulkan warna merah.

Sungmin kemudian menghusapnya, "Aku juga menyayangimu adikku. Aku harus berhati-hati terhadap jarimu lain kali."

Kekehan Sungjin merubah suasana yang awalnya tegang menjadi lebih santai, Sungmin masih merasakan denyutan pada dahinya, jentikan Sungjin memang tidak main-main.

"Sekarang hukumanku, kemarilah Sungmin." suara berat serak Kyuhyun kembali memulai ketegangan, hukuman sang master belum dilakukan dan Sungmin dengan enggan mendekat ke arah pria itu.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari dahi dengan tanda merah itu dan memegang pergelangan tangan itu menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun menaikkan poni Sungmin ke atas sebelum bibir seksi miliknya menempel pada bekas jentikan Sungjin.

Tatapan terkejut dari Sungmin begitu kentara, bola matanya membulat sempurna. Tidak begitu kaget akan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba begini. Tapi ada Sungjin di ruangan ini dan lagi adiknya seperti melongo.

"Tidak sakit kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, tersenyum sambil menyengir lebar.

Pertanyaan bodoh dari mana itu? pikir Sungmin

Sungmin melirik Sungjin dan dengan cepat adiknya itu berkata, "Aku tidak melihatnya hyung, sungguh."

"Kau melihat apa? Sudah bereskan kartunya, aku ingin tidur." Perintah Sungmin pada Sungjin dan dia beranjak dari duduknya dan melihat Kyuhyun masih betah duduk di situ, "Kau ingin pulang atau..."

"Aku ingin menginap." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat, "Lagipula hujan masih deras dan sekarang sudah malam, bahaya buatku untuk menyetir." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Sungmin.

Sungjin juga ikut rebahan di atas kasur Sungmin, menyamankan punggungnya sambil memeluk guling, "Kamarku masih berantakan dan sekarang sudah malam, bahaya buatku untuk membereskannya."

Pernyataan kembar tapi tak serupa dari Kyuhyun dan Sungjin, Sungmin mau tidak mau merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri di tengah-tengah dengan Kyuhyun di sebelah kanan dan Sungjin di sebelah kirinya. "Aku punya dua adik besar sekarang." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin, "Catatan, aku temanmu bukan adikmu."

"Sudah diam. Sekarang tidur."

Dua puluh menit kemudian kamar Sungmin benar-benar sunyi, hujan di luar masih deras sekali menambah suasana nyaman meringkuk di dalam gulungan selimut. Sungjin yang memeluk guling Sungmin satu-satunya tertelap dengan mudahnya dan memunggungi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin menghadap punggung Sungjin begitupula Kyuhyun dengan punggung Sungmin. tapi sepertinya Sungjin yang telah terjun ke dalam mimpinya. "Sempit sekali." Bisik Sungmin yang langsung meluruskan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tempat tidurmu yang terlalu kecil." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap pria di sampingnya, "Akan sangat besar untukku sendiri, mau sebesar apa lagi tempat tidurku."

Diam sejenak.

"Walau tidak bertemu ayahmu, aku bertemu ibumu. Makan malam di rumahmu, main bersama Sungjin di kamarmu dan tidur di samping dirimu. Agak aneh tapi menyenangkan. Aku merasakan lagi apa itu keluarga."

Sungmin diam mendengarkan dengan tubuh masih tetap lurus, "Sungjin sudah tidur, apa ini saatnya berbagi rahasia?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau ingin tahu rahasiaku? Baiklah tapi kau harus ceritakan rahasiamu juga." Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya dan menompang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya, "Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Beri tahu saja apa yang kau mau aku tahu."

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Dulu, aku sangat betah tinggal di rumah, sangat senang dengan musik, tidak masalah dengan pantai dan mencintai keluarga. Ayah adalah teman pria yang begitu berwibawa, ibu itu wanita terhangat yang ku punya dan kakak... dia segalanya bagiku."

Sungmin mendengarkan dan tidak menyela.

"Delapanbelas untukku terlalu singkat, semua yang kusukai bertentangan dengan kemauan keluarga. Musik bagian dari hidupku juga tengah lenyap, karena tidak bisa ku dapatkan makanya aku benci itu. kemungkinan dengan membenci sesuatu aku pasti lebih baik."

"Itu sebabnya kau benci musik. Lalu pantai dan rumahmu, apa karena... " Sungmin belum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, dia agak ragu dengan ini.

Kyuhyun mengerti itu, "Kakakku. Alasannya tetap sama, dia bagian dari hidupku. Makanya aku membenci itu."

Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah menatapnya juga, "Jangan. Kau harus menghilangkan perasaan bencimu, setidaknya belajar untuk tidak terlalu membenci walapun tidak begitu menyukai."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Rahasiaku. Besok kita bertemu dengannya."

Apa itu semacam sesuatu atau seseorang? Kalimat Sungmin begitu ambigu untuk Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak paham namun respon Sungmin juga tak membantunya.

Sungmin mulai mengubah lagi posisi tubuhnya hingga menghadap punggung Sungjin dan membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dia mengantuk tapi matanya tak bia terpejam, suara derasan hujan juga tak membantunya, insomnia ini mengganggunya.

Sebuah alunan lullaby meluncur dari mulut seseorang, Sungmin diam sejenak untuk mengetahui asal suara itu. Tidak lucu sekali bukan kalau hantu bisa bernyayi semerdu ini. Tunggu... hantu bisa bernyanyi?

Kemudian suara itu mengalun merdu masuk ke dalam telinganya, merilekskan syaraf dan inderanya hingga terasa seperti terbang di atas awan. Perlahan matanya mulai terpejam dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Satu nama dari seseorang yang melakukannya. Dia Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi sama dengan tetap tidur miring dengan tangan menompang kepalanya, memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Sungmin yang gelisah tidak bisa tidur membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu seperti memiliki nyawa sendiri, bibirnya ia buka dan dengungan suara mulai keluar dari mulutnya tanpa sadar. Sebuah nyanyian meluncur dari suaranya.

Beberapa menit kemudian tinggal dirinya sendiri yang belum tidur. Kyuhyun memastikan apa sungmin sudah terlelap dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada punggung sungmin namun tak ada respon yang berarti.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin hingga kini wajahnya harus berada persis berhadapan dengan wajah terlelap Sungmin. Hembusan nafas teratur Sungmin juga berbanding terbalik dengan hembusan panas dari Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan bagaimana damainya wajah mulus putih bayi seperti Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ingin menelusuri lekukan itu menggunakan jarinya dan... ya. Dia melakukannya.

Jari itu berada di atas dahi Sungmin, bekas merah tadi masih terlihat karena kontras dengan kulit Sungmin. Kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup sempurna dan dia tadi siang mencium itu, pipi gembul halus dan hidung bangir yang cantik. Jari itu terhenti di atas bibir Sungmin, mengusap lekukan merah muda itu perlahan.

Ini seperti dejavu ketika pertama kalinya dirinya dan Sungmin bertemu dan dia melakukan ini untuk membangunkan Sungmin saat di klub.

"Saat tadi siang kau menciumku, kau tahu seberapa cepat jantungku berdetak. Rasanya sakit tapi menyenangkan. Aku begitu terkejut saat kau melakukannya, ingin rasanya aku membawamu ke kamarku dan kita melakukannya tapi akal sehatku mengingatkanku. Dia memberitahuku untuk tidak terburu-buru dan memastikan itu seks atau bercinta."

Kyuhyun masih menghusap lekukan bibir sungmin sambil berbisik, "Aku tidak hanya ingin seks denganmu, Sungmin dan kau harus tahu kalau aku tak pernah sekalipun mengabaikanmu."

Setelah meluapkan apa yang di pikirannya itu kepada sungmin yang masih tertidur, Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya, bibirnya menempel singkat pada bibir atas Sungmin setelah sebelumnya dahi dan kelopak mata menjadi target sapuan bibir seksi itu.

'Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku sayang padamu.'

~o~

Besoknya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan rutinitas setiap hari dengan pergi ke kantor masing-masing. Kehidupan normal mulai berjalan seperti biasa.

Mereka berdua janji bertemu saat makan siang nanti untuk melakukan apa yang Sungmin katakan tadi malam kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini rahasiaku."

Kyuhyun melongo dan masih belum paham, rahasia Sungmin yang dia pikirkan tentang itu sesuatu atau seseorang adalah sebuah tempat terpencil di tengah kota. Lokasinya berada di pinggir-pinggir pertokoan.

Seperti gudang bawah tanah dan mereka harus menuruni beberapa anak tangga untuk masuk ke dalam. Sungmin mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu di depannya. Aroma pengap, gelap dan berdebu yang langsung tertangkap begitu keduanya masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin menyalakan lampu hingga ruang ini begitu terang benderang, lampu utama adalah berwarna putih sedangkan ada lampu warna-warni di setiap sudutnya. Ada sebuah sofa besar dan meja, kulkas kecil dan tempelan poster dimana-mana. Dan yang paling aneh adalah ada panggung kecil dekat perapian, alat musik gitar terletak di atas kursi dan sebuah mic.

Sungmin mengambil gitar coklat itu yang memang berdebu, membersihkannya menggunakan lap bersih hingga mengkilap seperti semula. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi tinggi dengan sebuah mic di depan bibirnya. Petikan-petikkan gitar menjadi alunan sendiri di ruangan ini.

"Dia rahasiaku, gitar hadiah ulang tahun yang ku simpan bertahun-tahun sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang. Sudah lama aku tidak memainkan gitarku lagi." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih diam di tempat, "Rahasiamu... hebat." Puji Kyuhyun saat matanya menyelusuri ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman. "Apa ini semacam markas?"

Tetawa lebar, "Benar, setiap pulang sekolah aku mampir kemari dan memainkan musik sesukaku karena ruangan ini kedap suara dari luar walapun musik sekencang apapun." Sungmin menyuruh kyuhyun mendekat dan memberikan mic pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" pertanyaan bodoh lagi dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu? Itu mic, masih bisa berfungsi.. aa ..tes..tes." jawab Sungmin dan menyuruh pria itu mengmbil mic di tangannya.

Kyuhyun masih diam dan menatap mata Sungmin datar, "Aku tidak bisa... sudah ku katakan aku benci musik."

"Sekarang kau harus menyukainya, ambilah. Atau kau haris mendengarkanku bercerita tentang seseorang yang menyanyikan lullaby tadi malam." Sungmin mengambil tangan kyuhyun dan menyerahkan mic itu.

"Kau pandai melobi ya."

"Aku belajar darimu."

Petikan gitar mulai bersenandung, perlahan mulai mengikuti alur nada menjadi kesatuan yang berirama, hingga semuanya seperti di atas panggung musik. Permainan Sungmin pada gitarnya membawa alunan tersendiri dan Kyuhyun tahu lagu ini, dia pernah menyanyikannya dulu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan mic itu pada tempatnya lagi dan mendapat tanda bingung dari raut wajah sungmin namun pria itu masih memetik gitar dengan indahnya.

"Kenapa tidak bernyayi? Aku ingin melihatmu melakukannya di hadapanku."

Tidak mau berkata apapun, Kyuhyun sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan musik. Dia seperti mati rasa jika melakukannya. Semua yang berhasil dia kubur tidak mungkin dia gali lagi, karena walaupun melakukannya, itu tidak akan sama.

"Tidak bisa."

Sungmin memberhentikan permainannya dan meletakkan gitarnya kembali di atas kursi, "Tidak bisa melakukannya di hadapanku?" tanya sungmin.

"Bukan itu!" Kyuhyun agak berteriak, ia sangat frustasi sekarang. "Bukan karena dirimu, tapi karenaku. Ini tidak akan berhasil."

Beranjak dari duduknya Sungmin tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, membuka telapak tangannya seperti yang kyuhyun lakukan padanya dulu, "Pegang tanganku. Saat kau bilang aku harus mempercayaimu untuk menjadi Lee Sungmin yang bisa melihat Cho Kyuhyun. Apa tidak apa sekarang jika kukatakan untuk mempercayaiku dan menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa melihat Lee Sungmin?"

Keraguan itu masih ada walau sedikit, Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengabaikan Lee Sungmin dan sekarang pria di depannya meminta sesuatu yang adil padanya. Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan mengeratkan jemarinya sendiri di sela-selanya. Saking eratnya hingga terasa sampai ke dalam hatinya.

Sungmin hanya ingin dirinya untuk tidak membenci apa yang sebenarnya memang di sukai.

"Jangan takut. Aku memegang tanganmu jika kau jatuh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu cepat, kenapa jadi Sungmin yang mengendalikan hatinya. Harusnya kan dia yang melakukannya. "Kau lucu. Aku suka." Kata kyuhyun.

"Well, aku tidak bercanda."

Sungmin mulai menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang musiknya dia mainkan tadi dengan gitarnya. Liriknya begitu mengalun saat bibir merah muda dengan lekukan unik itu melakukannya, membuat Kyuhyun mengikuti irama dan bersuara dengan mulutnya. Intonasi ballad khasnya menjadi satu kesatuan dengan suara Sungmin. lagu yang pas saat keduanya mulai menyanyikannya berdua. Tanpa iringan musik, tanpa penonton atau apapun. Hanya dua suara dari dua orang yang melakukannya.

Because of love. Judul lagu itu.

.

.

.

Tiga kali cukup membuat keduanya haus sekarang, iramanya cukup teratur dan siapapun yang menyanyikannya enggan untuk berhenti.

"Berhasil bukan? Aku sudah bilang kau bisa." cengiran Sungmin menimbulkan gemuruh hati dalam hati Kyuhyun, dan perasaan meluap-luap begitu tak terkendali.

Genggaman tangan keduanya masih tertaut erat, "Aku punya cerita lebih bagus dari cerita orang yang menyayi lullaby tadi malam," kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mencium dahi, kelopak mata dan bibir seorang pria tadi malam. Dan dia tidak sadar aku melakukannya." Nada menggoda dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tahu arti perkataan pria itu dan sebelum Sungmin memprotes akan pernyataan itu terlebih dahulu kyuhyun Mencium bibir Sungmin.

Terkejut itu pasti tapi hanya sebentar dan saat bibir Kyuhyun begitu aktif pada bibirnya semua seperti melayang-layang. Kyuhyun itu Hot Kisser menurutnya, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin tidak jika intinya pasti bereaksi setelah ini.

Sungmin bisa merasakan panasnya tubuh Kyuhyun melingkupi mereka berdua, bibirnya seperti sebuah incaran lembut untuk Kyuhyun karena tak hentinya pria itu mengulum atas dan bawah bergantian.

Tak mau begitu saja mengalah seperti wanita, Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan mengaktifkan bibirnya untuk membalas kuluman pria itu. Bibir Sungmin bergantian mengecap bibir Kyuhyun dan dia belum berani untuk permainan lidah.

Kyuhyun yang begitu terkejut mengeratkan tubuh Sungmin pada tubuhnya layaknya dua magnet yang begitu melekat tak bisa terpisahkan.

Ringtone ponsel dari keduanya membuat tautan itu berhenti perlahan, hingga terlepas membentuk benang-benang halus di sekitar mulut. Kyuhyun menghusap bibir Sungmin dari lelehan saliva itu. bibir Sungmin begitu merah mengkilat, sangat seksi.

Sungmin mengangkat ponselnya sendiri dan masih menatap bagaimana Kyuhyun terus menghusap bibirnya perlahan. Dan dia harus terkejut begitu besar karena Sungjin meneleponnnya berkata bahwa ayahnya sedang menunggunya di kantor ruangannya. Tidak biasanya ayahnya tidak memberitahukannya dulu.

Ponsel Kyuhyun masih berbunyi dan pria itu masih tak mengangkatnya karena sibuk dengan bibir Sungmin. Tapi ringtone itu menggangu hingga akhirnya dia harus melepas bibir Sungmin dan mengangkat ponselnya sendiri.

Sungmin telah selesai dengan ponselnya dan beberapa menit kemudian begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Ayah datang tanpa memberitahuku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kemarin aku tidak bertemu ayahmu begitu juga sekarang. Aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Teman ayahku. Tuan yoon. Kembalilah ke kantor, aku senang dengan rahasiamu. Lain kali kita harus bersihkan tempat ini."

Sungmin mengangguk dan keduanya berpisah dengan mobil masing-masing. Sungmin menuju kantornya sendiri dan sebuah tanda tanya masih melingkupi kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ayahnya datang tiba-tiba ke kantornya jika bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Saat sudah tiba di ruangannya, sungjin dan ayahnya terlibat perbincangan serius, "Ayah, kau datang."

Ayah sungmin tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya, dia menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Sungjin yang terlebih dahulu sudah ada di sana.

"Hanya berkunjung. Dan yang ayah kira kau makan siang di kantor tapi ternyata tidak." ucap ayah Sungmin.

Sungmin meminta maaf, "Aku tidak tahu ayah akan kemari. Tadi aku makan siang dengan temanku."

"Tidak apa, nak. Lagipula ayah juga ingin berbicara serius denganmu." Jeda sebentar, "Apa teman makan siangmu itu sama dengan yang ke rumah kita kemarin? Dan sama yang ayah lihat malam hari beberapa hari lalu di rumah kita."

Sebuah batu besar tiba-iba jatuh di atas kepalanya, Sungmin tahu ayahnya hanya ingin dia mengucapkan satu nama seseorang. Tapi mengapa ayahnya begitu berbelit-belit seperti ini. Oh! Apa jangan-jangan tentang peringatan ayahnya waktu itu untuk menjuhi Kyuhyun tanpa alasan yang Sungmin belum mengerti pastinya.

"Iya. Dia temanku, Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin tanpa keraguan. Setidaknya dia harus memberanikan diri untuk bersikap berani untuk mengetahui di balik alasan ayahnya itu,

"Ayah ingin mengatakan kalau... "

Sebelum ayahnya berbicara Sungmin menyelanya terlebih dahulu, "Kalau maksud ayah dengan pemberontakanku selama hampir tiga minggu ini adalah murni karena kemauanku sendiri sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak memaksaku seperti yang mungkin ayah pikirkan. Dia teman yang baik jika ayah mengenalnya."

Ayah Sungmin diam mencerna itu, "Ayah tahu pemberontakanmu sudah lama dan tidak terkejut sama sekali." Ucapnya tenang.

"Apa?!"

"Ayahmu peka akan apapun, Sungmin. Selama kau menjadi dirimu sendiri dan bisa mengerti baik buruknya sesuatu itu sudah bagus. Kau pria dewasa, semua yang kau lakukan adalah hakmu. Ayah tak melarangnya sekalipun. Ayah hanya ingin kau berterus terang."

Apa ini? apa ini? Ayahnya tahu segalanya dan semua tidak dalam masalah. Jadi apa arti ketakutannya selama ini!

"Klub malam dan minuman berakohol ayah tahu?"

Ayah sungmin mengangguk.

Entah perasaan lega tau apa yang harus dia tampilkan sekarang, semua seperti rol yang bergulung cepat. Dia sampai mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun dengan ikut dalam pemberontakan agar Kyuhyun menutup mulut tentang klub dari Sungjin dan sekarang bahkan ayahnya tahu.

Sungmin melirik Sungjin dan senyuman samar terpampang disana. Itu berarti ayah juga memberitahu Sungjin atau memang Sungjin tahu sendiri.

"Alasan ayah kemari bukan untuk itu. Ayah sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun, 'kan?"

Sungmin mau tidak mau mengangguk, ayahnya memang pernah berkata seperti itu. "Apa alasannya jika bukan mengenai pemberontakkanku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Karena kau tidak bisa, tidak boleh bertemu dengannya atau berhubungan dengannya dalam bentuk apapun sekalipun itu pekerjaan."

Kenapa begitu? kenapa begitu? semua pernyataan ayahnya begitu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. "Kenapa? apa alasannya ayah berkata begitu?"

Hening sesaat.

"Karena... "

Sungjin berteriak terlebih dahulu, "Ayah, hentikan. Jangan lakukan itu." Sungjin sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya dengan menyeret tangan Sungmin untuk segera pergi dari sini tapi Sungmin buntu.

Sungmin melepaskan pegangan Sungjin terlebih dahulu, dan kembali menatap mata sang ayah. Dia benci ketidakpastian ini, dia benci semua yang tersembunyi darinya. Lalu sekarang ayahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Sungjin tahu itu.

"Ayah, kumohon. Katakan, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku tidak bisa, tidak boleh bertemu dengannya seperti kata ayah?!"

Sebuah bom paling mengerikan jatuh di atas kepala Sungmin, semuanya seperti hancur berkeping-keping layaknya serpihan tak berguna. Mendesak ayahnya sedemikian rupa hanya untuk mendengarkan sang ayah memberitahukan rasa penasarannya, hanya lima kata tapi Sungmin seperti teringat perkataan Victoria padanya.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup cepat layaknya seperti akan meledak dengan hebat, perasaan terhimpit begitu menusuk semua tubuhnya. tidak berpikiran apapun selain harus meninggalkan ruangan penuh sesak ini, Sungmin berlari keluar dari ruang kantornya. Sungjin seperti memanggil tapi dia tak mendengar apapun.

Satu nama. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia harus bertemu pria itu sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit itu begitu ramai, tubuhnya begitu lunglai hanya untuk berjalan tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lagi untuk berhenti dari langkahnya. Semua orang di sekitarnya begitu sibuk dengan semua yang dilakukan tapi dia seperti seorang diri.

Dia menaiki tangga darurat untuk menjauh dari keramaian, bising itu membuat telinganya begitu sakit. Anak-anak tangga ia langkahi untuk menuju ke atas, tidak punya tujuan akan kemana, dia hanya ingin sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu keberadaannya.

Hembusan angin sore menerbangkan helaian rambut berwarna caramel, menyapukan seluruh wajahnya seperti tamparan halus di setiap sisinya. angin itu seolah menyadarkan dirinya akan sesuatu tapi apa pedulinya. Angin itu saja bahkan tak bisa bicara padanya.

Berada di atas gedung berlantai delapan. Dia melihat bagaimana lalu lalang kendaraan dari atas sini begitu kecil seperti kumpulan semut. Kakinya sudah di pinggir gedung dan selangkah lagi maka tubuhnya mungkin jatuh dengan menggenaskan sampai ke bawah.

Mendapat telepon dari ayahnya siang tadi untuk ke rumah sakit menemui Tuan Yoon yang sedang di rawat. Dia menyetujuinya karena ini perintah ayahnya dan hati kecilnya seperti mengatakan untuk mengilangkan kebencian itu seperti yang Sungmin katakan padanya.

Tuan Yoon tersenyum begitu senangnya begitu melihatnya. Wajah Tuan Yoon begitu lelah, usianya memang lebih tua dari ayahnya. Tuan Yoon begitu merindukannya setengah mati tapi dirinya bahkan tak mau melihat pria guru privat kakaknya dulu.

Semua itu begitu manis, cerita bernostalgia tak terasa lagi menjadi beban bagi Kyuhyun ketika lontaran Tuan Yoon tentang kakaknya mengalir seperti air. Saat semua seperti tak bersisa dan dia terseret arus deras begitu Tuan Yoon mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung menghancurkan seluruh nafasnya.

Melihat ke bawah lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Mungkin dia sudah melakukan ini bertahun-tahun lamanya, menghancurkan sendiri tubuhnya hingga tak bersisa. Ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar terus-menerus sedari tadi tapi dia tak berniat mengangkatnya.

Senja sore hari berganti kelamnya malam, tak ada lagi sinar dalam penglihatannya, hanya ada kesuraman yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Menghembuskan nafas keras dan berteriak sekencang mungkin kepada dunia.

Menangis dalam hati hingga terduduk di semen keras itu dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pundaknya seperti bergetar tanda rapuh. Tak ada isakan, hanya air mata meleleh membasahi wajah berdosa seperti delapanbelas tahun yang lalu ketika tahu kakaknya meninggal. Semua seperti sama.

Dunia menertawakannya. Dunia mempermainkannya.

Ponsel dalam genggamannya terjatuh dekat samping tubuhnya, masih terus bergetar dengan puluhan panggilan tak terangkat dari satu nama.

**Minimi calling.**

.

.

.

**Flashback saat ayah Sungmin memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya.**

"Sungmin, maafkan ayah."

"Jangan begitu. Seperti berita buruk untukku, kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Ayah ?"

"Kakak Kyuhyun meninggal karenamu, Sungmin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Telat publish lagi ngga papa kan ya..

Kayaknya udah mau end(?) tuh... aku frustasi ngga end-end nih u.u

Haloooooooooooooooooo~

Mau ngucapin makasih buat **Dirakyu **karena udah mau koreksi kelalaianku di chap sebelumnya. Tentang BEI itu aku yang salah, latar ini tetap di korea kok, tapi kemarin aku kebawa sama skripsiku jadi ya salah tulis... di maafin kan ya. Hehe tapi udah ku ubah kok. Thank you~

Untuk semua pembaca yang sudah ngerti, atau setengah(?) ngerti, atau mulai ngerti atau malah ngga ngerti .. di ngertiin aja ya #plakk karena aku memang begini suka buat kata-kata ambigu. Lol

Sebenarnya antara malu(?) ngucapin ini tapi, mungkin beberapa bulan atau tahun(?) fanfic ini harus hiatus dulu. Ngga fanfic ini juga sih tapi akunnya juga. Bukan apa-apa, ini murni alasan dunia nyata seperti yang tadi ku bilang sedang sibuk skripsi.

Takutnya ada yang nungguin tapi sepertinya ngga lah ya... kk~

Aku udah nebak bakal ada pertanyaan bla bla bla yang serupa... semua chapter ada petunjuknya kok kalo jeli, tapi kunci jawabannya ada di chapter 3 ya kk~

Special cinta dan sayang buat semuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua review, favorit dan follow fic ini.

Sign, Najika


	7. Chapter 7

Hampir malam, tapi kaki-kaki pendeknya juga tak hentinya menapaki jalan sekitar. Sesekali dia berhenti untuk bernapas, menghirup semua oksigen yang dia bisa sampai pada akhirnya berlari lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pikirannya kacau, ruwet dan kusut hingga untuk menjuntainya saja sangat sulit. Dia mencoba mengulur pelan-pelan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, semua tidak masuk di akal. Ayahnya berkata jika dirinya tidak boleh berhubungan lagi dengan Kyuhyun, dengan kata lain dia menyimpulkan ayahnya mengetahui sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang awalnya dia maksud adalah ayahnya tahu dia sering pergi ke klub dan menegak minuman berakohol. Bukan itu saja, dia pikir ayahnya juga tahu kalau dia tidak menjadi dirinya selama beberapa minggu ini dan dia siap jika harus mengecewakan ayahnya akan hal itu.

Tapi kejutanya, ayahnya memang tahu hal itu dan mengatakan tidak jadi masalah selama dirinya berterus terang. Yang lebih dari kejutan lainnya lagi, ayahnya bilang bukan alasan itu dia melarang dirinya bertemu Kyuhyun, bukan karena Kyuhyun yang menariknya begitu jauh dari kehidupannya ataupun dia yang memang tak menolak ajakan pria itu.

Sampai detik ini, perasaannya kepada pria itu adalah... kejutan.

Tiap Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu jantungnya seperti berdetak berlebih tak beraturan, cara kyuhyun memperlakukannya bagai sinar mentari di pagi hari, sejuk dan hangat.

Sampai satu kata dalam pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun seperti dia mulai gila, tidak waras lagi memikirkan 'Bagaimana hari Kyuhyun? Baikkah atau burukkah?' setiap saat dia memikirkan itu.

Kembali lagi saat perasaan nyaman itu mulai ada, sebuah kenyataan pahit menghantamnya secara langsung, menembus hatinya tak kasat mata. Di luar tampak baik-baik saja namun di dalam seperti tersayat-sayat.

Kenyataan bahwa dia yang menyebabkan kakak Kyuhyun meninggal, dia yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun benci hidupnya. Pantai, musik dan rumah secara tak langsung juga beruntun diakibatkan olehnya. Kyuhyun yang selama ini menutupi rasa sakitnya sendiri hingga pada akhirnya mau berbagi dengannya, tapi betapa menyakitkannya itu jika semua hanya untuk keselamatan hidupnya.

Sejak dari keluar dari kantornya siang tadi meninggalkan ayahnya dan Sungjin, kini dirinya seperti buta arah. Berlari bukannya karena pengecut, dia hanya takut. Tidak berani untuk mendengar lebih jelas mengapa dia yang menyebabkan kematian kakak Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin menemui pria itu sekarang. Ponsel yang terus-terusan ia tempelkan pada telinganya tak jua ada jawaban. Mungkin puluhan kali dia menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Yap! Panggilan terangkat pada akhirnya, mengontrol pernapasannya sejenak sebelum berkata.

"Kyuhyun," panggilnya pelan.

.

.

.

**Perfect**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

7

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah sampai pada apartemennya, dia butuh benar-benar sendiri. Kejutan hari ini sungguh seperti ledakan dahsyat yang melumpuhkan semua syaraf dalam kepalanya. Ponselnya berdering lagi pada saku jas miliknya, menebak kalau itu dari orang yang sama, sebersit keraguan muncul dari otaknya, sudah di bilang bukan dia tak ingin diganggu.

Namun seperti tanpa pengujian, Kyuhyun tidak butuh hipotesis H nol, karena dia tak akan menolaknya. Sungmin tidak akan pernah dia tolak seumur hidupnya.

"Kyuhyun," panggil pria di seberang teleponnya.

Melepas jasnya dan meletakkannya pada pinggir sofa dia melenggang ke dapur, "Oh Tuhan, Sungmin. Berapa banyak kau mengubungiku hari ini? Apa yang terjadi, ada masalah?" suara Kyuhyun tampak sedikit kawatir. Bagaimana tidak jika Sungmin terus-terusan meneleponnya.

"Kau dimana?"

Meneguk segelas air putih, "Aku di apartemenku."

"..."

"Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi karena pria itu tak merespon apapun.

"Aku... bolehkah aku langsung masuk?"

Bunyi kode pintu di tekan membuat Kyuhyun yang berada di dapur mengernyit heran. Sembari memutar otaknya akan perkataan Sungmin di akhir membuatnya menuju ruang tamu, hingga tepat sebelum sampai, dia melihat pria yang baru saja menghubunginya sedang berada di depannya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, rambut berantakan dan tidak mencerminkan Sungmin yang dia temui beberapa minggu ini.

Sungmin masih menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya dan berkata, "Jangan marah padaku. Kau yang memberikan kode apartemenmu padaku, kau yang seenaknya menceritakan rahasia-rahasiamu dan percaya padaku begitu saja. Kau yang membuatku harus tampak seperti orang yang tidak tahu malu."

Walapun kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhadapan, tapi mereka berbicara satu sama lain menggunakan alat komunikasi itu. Seperti mereka di tempat yang jauh sekali hingga suara ada penghubung saat ini.

Sungmin melanjutkan, "Kau orang bodoh, pria bodoh yang membuatku seperti ini. Jangan mendekat ataupun mematikan ponselmu." Kyuhyun sudah akan melakukan itu tapi peringatan Sungmin menghentikannya dan membuat dia diam di tempat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, kapan pertama kali bertemu denganku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun seperti di buat bingung, pria di depannya ini tidak hanya kacau dalam penampilan tapi juga pikirannya. Namun, Kyuhyun harus mau tidak mau mengesampingkan itu dulu, "Di klub Zhoumi hyung."

"Kenapa saat itu menggangguku?"

"Zhoumi hyung yang menyuruhku membangunkanmu."

Sejauh ini sungmin menangkap jawaban jujur, terlihat dari pancaran kedua mata Kyuhyun. "Kenapa memintaku berteman?"

"Butuh perjuangan lebih untuk menjadikanmu milikku dari pada hanya melukai jari."

Oke! Kyuhyun mulai lagi menyentaknya. "Sebelum di klub, apa... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak, "Awalnya aku mengira pernah bertemu denganmu tapi semua di patahkan secara langsung karena aku menyimpulkan wajahmu mirip dengan sungjin."

"Hanya itu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, "Apa ada yang lain?"

Sungmin mematikan ponselnya dan langsung menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria itu sehingga wangi maskulin Kyuhyun begitu terasa masuk ke dalam indera penciumannnya. Dia hanya ingin merasakan Kyuhyun, menyentuh sisi dalam Kyuhyun kalau pria yang tengah di peluk ini benar-benar seseorang yang dia hancurkan secara tidak langsung dan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Mengingat hal itu dia makin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar dirinya tampak gemetar.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin pelan, entah apa yang dirasa hari ini. Yang pasti pelukan Sungmin seperti air hangat untuk tubuhnya, meredam es-es yang menumpuk dalam dadanya. Jujur Kyuhyun bingung mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba datang dan langsung bertingkah aneh. Menanyakan bagaimana mereka bertemu pertama kali?

"Hei, kau aneh hari ini, ada apa? Kenapa memelukku tiba-tiba?" Kyuhyun masih dengan betah menumpukan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Tidak seperti yang diharapkan Kyuhyun akan pelukan lebih lama, kini Sungmin justru mundur dan tepat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, "Aku harus pulang."

Sungmin sudah akan membalikkan badannya sebelum pinggangnya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh seseorang, kini dirinya harus melihat bagaimana senyum menawan Kyuhyun bila dilihat dengan begitu dekat. Pria itu kembali mengeratkan lengan besarnya pada pinggang milik Sungmin.

"Sudah malam. Menginap disini saja. Aku... butuh air hangatku."

Kacau. Kata pertama yang Sungmin tangkap dari mata pria itu. Sejak tadi Sungmin tak begitu memperhatikan, namun bila dilihat dengan sedekat ini semua orang pasti langsung tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Mungkin fisik bisa menipu tapi hati siapa yang tahu.

Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang bimbang akan dirinya sendiri. Jelas-jelas ayahnya bilang dia yang menyebabkan kakak Kyuhyun meninggal, dia yang juga secara tidak langsung menghancurkan hidup pria ini namun apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Mendatangi apartemen pria itu dan memeluk pria itu. sejujurnya saat Sungmin mengetahui hal tersebut dia hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun, ingin memastikan apa Kyuhyun tahu 'siapa Sungmin sebenarnya' hingga tanpa sadar pikiran Kyuhyun mempermainkannya terbesit dalam kepalanya.

Iblis dalam kepala Sungmin seperti berkata, Kyuhyun selama ini berpura-pura di depannya karena punya maksud lain yaitu mendekatinya hingga mengejarnya sampai seperti ini. Dia juga mengira semua ini permainan licik belaka untuk menjatuhkannya dan semua pikirannya menuju pada pembalasan dendam Kyuhyun akan dirinya.

Tapi walaupun kepala, otak dan pikirannya bekerja sama melontarkan berbagai macam ungkapan negatif pada pria itu justru satu-satunya yang menolak adalah hatinya. Ya. Hati Sungmin menepis semua itu, dia mengingatkan Sungmin untuk tidak termakan secara mentah-mentah pikiran kalutnya. Perlu berpikir jernih untuk memproses semua ini. Apa hatinya berkata kalau selama ini dia mempercayai Kyuhyun? Mempercayai pria yang dia anggap lebih dalam hatinya?

Jika Kyuhyun bukan seperti kata otaknya, berarti kesimpulan kedua adalah Kyuhyun tidak tahu dirinya dalam arti sebenarnya. Bagaimana jika pria itu tahu kalau dirinya yang menyebabkan kakaknya meninggal? Apa Kyuhyun akan membunuhnya? Tidak apa jika ia dibunuh sekalipun oleh pria itu namun satu hal yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun lakukan pada dirinya.

Sungmin hanya ingin perasaan Kyuhyun terhadapnya bukan kebohongan belaka.

.

.

.

**Flashback - Sungmin**

"Siapa itu?"

"Oh, senior bilang dia junior paling kaya disini. Kepribadiannya sangat baik."

Beberapa mahasiswa dengan pakaian rapi berbaris di aula karena setiap hari senin sang senior akan memberikan berbagai macam pidatonya, durasinya mungkin akan sedikit lebih panjang karena bertepatan dengan penerimaan dan penyambutan mahasiswa baru.

Mahasiswa lain tiba-tiba ikut menyeletuk ke dalam pembicaraan tadi, "Dia junior baru?"

"ya, dia selalu jadi pusat perhatian para perempuan. "

"Eh, itu yang berkaca mata terlihat sombong.

Tiga orang yang masih memperhatikan 'sang junior itu' tiba-tiba di tatap secara mendadak oleh orang yang mereka pikir 'orang berkacamata sombong' dan tanpa melanjutkan lagi mereka membubarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Mendengus malas, "Tidak ada, senior memperhatikan kita terus."

Sungmin terkekeh dan ikut melihat arah pandang pemuda di sebelahnya, "Biarkan saja. Kau terganggu pada hal begitu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja senior-senior menganggap kau lampu yang menerangi gelapnya aku."

"Haha~ astaga, Kibum!" Senyum kecil Sungmin masih betah menghiasi wajah bak pahatan Tuhan yang indah. Pria bertubuh sedang itu bisa sekaligus tampan dan manis dalam sekali pandang. Wajar saja, aura Sungmin begitu hangat mengelilingi.

Pemuda bernama Kibum itu tampak tidak puas akan tawa yang Sungmin lontarkan, pasalnya sudah beberapa kali sejak pertama mereka di orientasi hingga resmi menjadi mahasiswa baru ada saja senior yang menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan mengagumi, meskipun mereka baru memulai berteman sejak masa orientasi, namun ia seperti keberadaan Sungmin membuat orang juga memandangnya.

Kibum tidak mempermasalahkan itu sebenarnya, Sungmin itu teman paling baik menurutnya, terlalu baiknya semua orang seperti menganggap Sungmin pribadi yang hangat, tapi setahu dirinya Sungmin itu pribadi yang sulit. Pria dengan pesona sejuta bintang itu susah untuk ditaklukan, semua yang mendekatinya harus terima kenyataan jika Sungmin menganggap mereka hanya sebagai 'friend zone' yang dibuat oleh Sungmin sendiri. Tapi sejak masa orientasi Kibum telah mendapatkan lebih statusnya sebagai pemuda yang saat ini 'dekat' dengan Sungmin sebagai teman.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Sungmin yang ceria, Kibum justru memiliki aura suram, pemuda itu memang begitu sejak dulu menanggapi sesuatu seperlunya saja. Sungmin juga menyebutnya pria yang bersembunyi dalam cangkang.

.

.

.

Ribut-ribut di salah satu ruangan berhasil menyita perhatian mahasiswa yang ada di dalamnya. Kantin yang biasanya ramai dan riuh kini mendadak tak bersuara, hanya ada dua orang yang kini sedang beradu mulut. Sungmin berdiri di tengah kantin dengan orang yang berbadan lebih besar darinya tepat di hadapannya. Satu meja dan beberapa kursi sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di sekitar mereka berdua. Bahkan beberapa mahasiswa di sekitar keduanya tampak memberi jarak dan menghindar.

"Brengsek! Sudah hampir setahun kau masih tidak menyadari perbuatanmu, Lee Sungmin!" teriak si berbadan besar.

Di belakang si berbadan besar terlihat ada lagi tiga orang yang diyakini si pengikut badan besar.

"Perbuatan apa yang aku lakukan itu, Goo Joon?" balas Sungmin.

Pria yang Sungmin panggil Goo Joon itu meradang, telapak tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya gemetaran.

Belum berkedip tiba-tiba semua yang menonton pertengkaran itu melotot tajam kala satu lengan Goo Joon menghantam Sungmin, namun berhasil di hindari dengan kecepatan gesit. Wajar saja Sungmin ahli material art, ia sudah di latih untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan apapun.

Semakin cepat Sungmin menghindar, semakin cepat pukulan keras di layangkan bertubi-tubi di depan wajahnya. Tubuh Sungmin semakin mundur, punggungnya menabrak beberapa kali meja dan kursi di belakangnya, membuatnya sulit mencari ruang untuk menghindar.

"Jangan menghindar seperti wanita, brengsek!" umpatnya keras menggema seluruh kantin. Namun tak ada yang bisa berkutik bahkan beranjak dari sana, semuanya terdiam seperti melihat pertunjukan yang menyenangkan antara sungmin ―si mahasiswa populer dengan goo joon ―si mahasiswa terkuat di kampus. Siapa yang rela melepas tontonan menarik seperti ini.

Anehnya sungmin yang sejak tadi sama sekali tak melawan, bisa saja dengan kegesitannya ia langsung mengalahkan goo joon.

"Kenapa, huh? Wanita yang bermain dengan wanita. Bukankah julukan itu cocok untukmu?" tawa Goo Joon diikuti ketiga temannya di belakang.

Sungmin tampak menggeram dan matanya berwarna merah, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan di umpat sedemikian rupa. Namun Sungmin sadar Goo Joon hanya memancing amarahnya agar ia mau melawannya seperti tahun lalu. Dan kali ini dirinya tidak akan masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama.

"Masih diam? Wow! Kau masih belum mengerti? Bahasa apa lagi yang harus aku gunakan agar kau paham, eongdongi!"

BUKK

Terikan histeris dan pekikan para yeoja di kantin jadi suasana sendiri. Tubuh Goo Joon terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang menghantam meja. Kemudian ketiga pengikutnya menolongnya dan membantunya berdiri. Goo Joon menyeka sudut bibirnya, darah menempel di sekitar punggung tangannya.

"Siapa lagi ini! Superman datang menyelamatkan Tuan putri" tawa ledek begitu kentara. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram kerah pemuda yang tiba-tiba menonjoknya hingga mendapat luka seperti ini, "Mau merasakan mati?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan melepas cengkraman tersebut dari tubuhnya. Ia balas mencengkram kerah Goo Joon kuat lalu berbisik pelan, "Dengar brengsek, kau yang seharusnya mati."

Bukk!

"Kibum!" pekik Sungmin kemudian maju untuk menghampiri pemuda yang mendapat tonjokan serius di pipi kirinya.

Goo Joon menyeringai tajam. Menatap garang Kibum yang baru saja mendapat pukulan luar biasa dari tangannya. Bekasnya tidak akan hilang dengan cepat justru sakitnya luar biasa.

"Pasang kedua telingamu superman. Kau yang akan mati dengan tuan putrimu ini."

Sungmin naik darah, ia sudah mencapai puncaknya. Tidak apa bila ia dikatai bahkan di hajar sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak dengan kibum. Teman berharganya.

"Soengsaenim! Jung Soengsanim datang!"

Pekikan satu orang tersebut sontak membubarkan mahasiswa dan berlari keluar kantin tak terkecuali Goo Joon dan ketiga anak buahnya yang dengan cepat meninggalkan Kibum dan Sungmin yang masih tetap berada di tengah-tengah kantin.

Satu persatu penghuni kantin lebih memilih meninggalkan 'kejadian perkara' jika tidak mau berhadapan dengan dosen killer di kampus mereka. Dosan itu tidak akan membunuhmu, dia cukup layangkan surat skors atau paling parah adalah drop out. Lebih kejam dari dibunuh atau di cincang sekalipun.

Samar-samar terdengar suara bisik-bisik di sertai umpatan dan geramanan saat pembuat onar melewati seseorang yang masih belum beranjak dari ambang pintu kantin.

'_jam 11 malam... hancurkan mereka_'

Bisik-bisik samar terdengar dalam telinga orang itu.

"Sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini si Jung muncul" desis Kibum sambil menghusap pipi kirinya yang lebam.

"Cepat pergi dari sini Kibum, aku yang akan jelaskan kepada Jung Soengsaenim." Ucap Sungmin saat melirik area kantin yang tak bisa dikatakan rapi. Hancur berantakan dengan meja dan kursi yang tak pada tempatnya dan beberapa juga hancur.

"Kau gila, Sungmin hyung! Selain di cincang kau juga akan di rebus nantinya."

"Ini memang salahku." Ujar Sungmin dan menatap pipi kiri sahabatnya itu dan meringis pelan.

Kibum mendecak kesal, "Kau selalu seperti itu, tidak ingat ya kalau tahun lalu kau harus kena skors beberapa hari karena kau terpancing Goo Joon. Pria besar itu selalu mencari masalah denganmu."

Sambil membantu Kibum berdiri, Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, Goo Joon memang selalu menganggap dia musuh yang harus di hancurkan sampai tuntas, dia tidak kenal pasti apa masalahnya hingga Goo Joon begitu menatap sengit padanya.

Kejadiannya sudah berulang kali, Sungmin sering dikerjai anak laki-laki pengikut Goo Joon, dimulai dari di kamar mandi. Selama ini Sungmin hanya bersabar, namun semakin keterlaluannya Goo Joon semakin dia harus melayangkan pukulan pada laki-laki besar itu hingga skors adalah hukuman untuknya.

Sungmin menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu! kenapa Jung Seoesangnim tidak ada dimanapun?" tanyanya saat orang yang ditakuti seluruh kampus oleh mahasiswa tidak muncul batang hidungnya sekalipun.

"Kemana guru galak itu?" giliran Kibum yang terlihat bingung.

Lalu Kibum dan Sungmin saling menatap bingung.

Setelahnya mereka berdua keluar dari kantin, toh bukan mereka yang menghancurkan kantin. Setidaknya menghindar sekarang adalah yang paling tepat. Sungmin membawa kibum ke ruang kesehatan, setidaknya memar pada pipi pemuda itu harus segera diobati agar tak terlalu sakit.

"Kau tahu kenapa Goo Joon selalu cari masalah denganmu, Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah, "Goo Joon mengira aku yang membuat dia putus dengan pacarnya."

"Apa?! Ini gila."

Kibum tahu Sungmin itu populer, tapi alasan ini sedikit tidak masuk akal, Goo Joon putus dengan pacarnya dan karena hal tersebut laki-laki bertubuh besar itu seperti ingin membunuh Sungmin dimanapun.

"Saat itu kupikir hanya salah paham, ingat tidak gosip yang beredar mengenai aku yang keluar dari mobil dengan empat wanita sekaligus di dalamnya saat datang ke kampus?"

Mau tidak mau Kibum mengangguk, gosip yang cepat menyebar seantero kampus itu membicarakan Sungmin sebagai topik utama. Banyak spekulasi mengenai Sungmin mengencani empat wanita saat itu dan dia juga tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Kau bilang mereka menumpang di mobilmu karena salah satu wanita pemilik mobil yang mengangkut teman-temannya itu mogok di jalan." Kibum yakin Sungmin itu pribadi jujur dan selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin memutar kenop pintu ruang kesehatan, "Benar. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau salah satu dari wanita itu pacarnya Goo Joon. Sial! Kenapa aku yang jadi penyebab putusnya mereka."

"Kebaikanmu itu membawa bencana untuk dirimu sendiri, Sungmin hyung."

.

.

.

Malamnya Sungmin harus menghadiri _opening ceremony_ bisnis kedua perusahaan ayahnya di salah satu hotel termegah di kota ini. Sebagai anak laki-laki pertama dia wajib mengikuti serangkaian acara tersebut, keluarganya juga lebih dulu sampai di sana.

Banyak sekali teman dan kolega ayahnya serta orang penting lainnya berkumpul dalam satu ruangan, tidak semua dia hapal dan ingat namun beberapa ada yang dia kenal. Sesampainya disana dia melihat ayahnya dan beliau menyuruhnya untuk mendekatinya

"Hai, ayah."

Adik lelakinya, Sungjin asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di ujung sana, Sungmin akui adiknya itu memang punya banyak kenalan di sini berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Kau bisa mainkan musik untuk malam ini, Sungmin? Terdengar bagus memperkenalkanmu di saat acara seperti ini." Ayah Sungmin memberikan pertanyaan dan Sungmin langsung menyanggupinya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat ahli dengan gitar, namun di acara seperti ini justru pianolah yang paling memungkinkan. Duduk dengan nyaman di kursi yang sudah di sediakan membuatnya sedikit tegang, pasalnya dia belum terlalu mahir menggunakan alat musik ini.

Dengan beberapa tarikan nafas, sebuah alunan lembut dari lagu yang ia tahu memenuhi ruangan dengan sekejap mata. Orang-orang yang semula sibuk dengan dunia sendiri kini saling berfokus untuk mendengar bagaimana satuan alunan nada-nada lembut itu begitu merasuki jiwa dan raga, membuat yang mendengar seperti merasakan kenyamanan.

Wajah puas begitu terpampang saat melihatnya bermain, dan itu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri dalam diri Sungmin.

Setelah menyelesaikan permainannya, tepuk tangan keras menyambutnya dengan begitu meriah. Sungmin membungkuk sopan sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan pergi ke meja kecil untuk mengambil sebuah minuman yang di tawarkan oleh salah satu pelayan.

Sungmin ingin mendekati sang ayah namun terlihat dari kejauhan sang ayah sedang berbincang serius dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya – mungkin. Makin mendekat Sungmin melihat seorang gadis di samping teman ayahnya tersebut, hingga saat ingin menyapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berkunang.

Dengan keadaan begini akhirnya Sungmin kembali menjauhi ayahnya bermaksud untuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin dia menyapa teman-teman ayahnya dalam keadaan begini, Pusing hebat menyerangnya sedemikian rupa hingga untuk berjalan saja dia butuh fokus. Saat hingga mencapai kamar mandi tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Sangat gelap.

.

.

.

Saat membuka mata Sungmin tahu dia sedang di salah satu ruang rawat rumah sakit, sebuah infus melekat pada punggung tangannya. Dia tidak ingat apapun setelah malam itu pusing menghantam kepalanya, setelah semua gelap dia seperti mati rasa.

Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah ibunya yang begitu histeris melihat dia membuka mata. Ibunya seperti panik menayakan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Saat Sungmin ingin menjawab tenggorokannya terasa serak, astaga! Berapa lama dia tertidur hingga mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja terasa sakit.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin! Anakku." Ibu Sungmin terus-menerus mengulang kalimat itu hingga dokter dan beberapa perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengecek keadaan Sungmin secara keseluruhan.

Ayah Sungmin dan Sungjin juga tampak menampilkan raut khawatir melihat Sungmin yang ingin bicara saja sulit. Mulutnya seperti bergerak tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

Akhirnya dokter memberikan penjelasan mengenai keadaan Sungmin, "Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya mungkin suara dan anggota tubuhnya masih belum berfungsi sedemikian normal. Perlu waktu sedikit untuk kembali pulih sedia kala. Tenang saja."

Helaan nafas mereka bertiga terdengar kompak secara bersamaan. Kemudian dokter dan perawat permisi keluar dan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Sungjin mendekati hyungnya itu dan menggengam erat telapak tangan dingin seperti sudah lama sekali.

"Maaf hyung, maaf." Adik Sungmin ini berkata terlalu ambigu hingga membuat Sungmin bingung sendiri. Tidak cukupkah Sungmin tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan dia yang sekarang ada di rumah sakit? Kenapa tubuhnya yang sangat lemas tak berdaya? Sebenarnya dia tertidur berapa lama?

.

.

.

Lalu semua berlalu dengan begitu cepat mengenai kepindahannya melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang. Disinilah dia di bandara dengan satu-satunya teman yang tidak rela dia pergi.

"Kau benar-benar kejutan, Sungmin hyung."

Kibum merasakan keanehan yang tiba-tiba beruntun terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, namun sekarang dia harus dipisahkan dengan Sungmin yang sebenarnya sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri.

Sungmin memeluk untuk kesekian kalinya, jujur saja dia agak berat meninggalkan Kibum disini namun Jepang juga salah satu negara impiannya, negeri sakura itu adalah mimpinya dan bisa melanjutkan kuliah disana adalah suatu kebanggaan dalam hatinya. "Kau juga kejutan, Kibum-ah. Jangan jadi gelap lagi selama aku tidak ada. Kau harus jadi matahari yang lebih terang dari aku."

"Pasti. Kau harus rasakan sinarku disana. Jangan iri padaku."

Pertemuan singkat dua pemuda bergender sama di akhiri dengan perpisahan. Lambaian tangan sebagai bentuk pertemanan abadi.

**Flashback off**

~o~

Hampir jam dua malam begitu Sungmin membuka matanya. Ingatan terakhirnya sekaligus menjadi mimpi itu membuatnya harus terbangun. Ingatan yang sudah lama sekali itu tiba-tiba mampir ke dalam kepalanya.

Keringat dingin dan peluh sebesar biji jangung mengiasi dahi indah miliknya. Semua seperti reka ulang untuk dirinya agar mengingat lagi apa hal aneh yang terjadi padanya sebelum dia pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studi.

Semakin di pikir kepala Sungmin justru semakin sakit, sesuatu yang dia ingat itu _natural_, tidak bisa dipaksakan sedemikian keras karena jika hal itu dilakukan justru menyakiti kepalanya sendiri.

Kibum. Dia hampir melupakan teman baiknya itu sejak kembali ke Korea beberapa minggu lalu. Astaga! Sungmin merutuki otaknya sendiri, memang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan ia seperti tidak ingat apapun lagi bahkan Kibum. Bagaimana keadaan pria itu sekarang? Sungmin seperti sangat merindukannya setengah mati.

Mengambil nafas panjang, Sungmin melihat langit-langit kamar yang memang gelap, tidak terlalu gelap dengan bantuan lampu tidur di sampingnya membuat suasana remang di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Sungmin tersentak dan langsung melihat ke samping saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi pikiran yang masih belum begitu sadar. Dia melihat pria yang tadi dia datangi apartemennya hingga dia peluk sedemikian eratnya memandangnya tersenyum dari samping.

"Kau baru tidur satu jam dan langsung mimpi buruk? Apa kamarku begitu menyeramkan?" tanya pria itu lagi karena Sungmin belum merespon pertanyaan awalnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Hmm?" jawab pria di samping tubuh Sungmin, "Kamarku tidak nyaman untukmu?" tanyanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan ikut memiringkan kepalanya hingga mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan, "Kasurmu nyaman. Hanya, sedikit aneh untukku yang baru pertama kali menginap."

Mengelus helaian poni Sungmin ke samping, Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan untaian lembut itu agar tak menghalanginya melihat pada kedalaman pancaran mata Sungmin, "Kemarin aku menginap di kamarmu biasa saja."

"Waktu itukan ada Sungjin, makanya kau merasa biasa."

Kyuhyun menyernyit heran dan sangat cepatnya otak bekerja dalam kepalanya hingga sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam pikirannya, "Apa karena hanya kita berdua di dalam kamar ini, tidur di atas kasur yang sama, saling memandang satu sama lain di dalam keremangan malam?" sudah dibilang bukan erotis adalah kata yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Sungmin melotot lucu tak menampik lagi Kyuhyun berkata tanpa penyaring, "Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu, hah! Jangan macam-macam padaku."

"Kau tidak ingin aku macam-macam padamu?" mata Kyuhyun menelisik keseluruhan tubuh Sungmin, dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki membuat Sungmin sedikit risih. "Apa aku boleh?" pertanyaan ambigu.

"Boleh apa?!"

"Kenapa galak sekali." Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukannya, mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya mengelilingi tubuh Sungmin hingga begitu menempel. "Jangan memberontak, semakin berontak maka semakin erat pelukan ini dan jangan bermimpi akan lepas dengan mudahnya."

Mendengar ucapan pria yang masih dengan enggan menerima penolakannya membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau sedikit mengalah, Kyuhyun seenaknya sendiri dan bertingkah seperti penguasa ini memang tak bisa dibantah. Sungmin tahu hal itu.

"Aku janji tidak akan berontak lagi, tapi longgarkan sedikit Kyu, ini sesak." Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Sungmin untuk sedikit memberi ruang untuk Sungmin bernafas dengan normal. "Kau tidak tidur sedari tadi?" tanya Sungmin saat tubuh mereka telah pada posisi nyaman.

"Aku memandangi air hangatku. Tapi kenapa dia hanya tidur selama sejam?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur dan melakukan itu." Jawab Sungmin mengurangi mukanya yang tiba-tiba merah dengan tidak tahu malunya.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung sungmin, "Karena, aku takut. Takut kalau yang kualami hari ini memang hanya mimpi, kau di pelukanku hanya bayangan belaka."

"Tidak ingin berbagi rahasia lagi? Aku siap mendengarkan." Sungmin tahu sejak saat Kyuhyun memintanya menginap malam ini di apartemen pria itu, Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun tengah kacau, padahal siang tadi setelah mereka bertemu dengan rahasia ruang bawah tanah dan diakhiri dengan ciuman panas, Kyuhyun tampak baik-baik saja.

"Siang tadi aku rumah sakit bertemu dengan teman ayahku, Tuan Yoon namanya." Sungmin mengangguk mendengarkan, dia tahu tadi siang Kyuhyun memberitahunya sebelum berpisah. "Dan saat tiba di sana, aku langsung teringat kakakku. Begitu ingin menjauhinya agar bayang-bayang kakak yang ku benci itu bisa hilang dalam benakku."

Jantung Sungmin berdenyut lagi, sangat cepat hingga terasa sesak sekali.

"Tapi, kau pernah bilang agar tidak terlalu membenci sesuatu walaupun tidak menyukainya. Karena itu aku menyambut baik Tuan Yoon seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya, memeluknya seperti itu sudah lama sekali." Kyuhyun menerawang membayangkan kejadian saat di rumah sakit.

Mulai resah dan tidak bisa mengontrol penafasannya sendiri Sungmin menelan ludahnya sakit. Berdebar adalah yang dia rasakan saat ini, Sungmin hanya takut. Takut pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya ini terhempas dengan kasarnya dan dia belum siap.

"Tuan Yoon... berkata apa hingga membuatmu tampak kacau." Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Tentang kakakku yang selama ini tersembunyi dariku. Tentang ayah dan ibuku yang menutupi ini dariku. Semuanya."

Makin mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada bawah selimut Sungmin menelan ludah berkali-kali, buku-buku jarinya dia yakin mungkin memutih, wajahnya seperti mengeluarkan keringat dingin berlebihan padahal AC terpasang dengan suhu sedang.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang semula menatap langit-langit mengalihkan pandangannya hingga menatap wajah Sungmin, dan terkejut adalah respon pertamanya, "Astaga Sungmin! Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa suhu AC nya terlalu kencang? Kau tampak tak sehat." Sungmin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah khawatir dari Kyuhyun karena pandangannya mulai buram.

Anemia Sungmin tiba-tiba kambuh, dia ingat punya penyakit yang setiap saat bisa saja menyerangnya kapanpun dan saat ini adalah waktu yang tak tepat. Sungmin ingat berlari tak tentu arah sejak beberapa jam lalu hanya tak ingin mendengar penjelasan yang ayahnya lontarkan siang tadi hanya untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan sekarang penyakitnya itu seperti tahu akibat yang ditimbulkannya. Stres juga pemicu terbesarnya saat ini.

~o~

Sungmin bangun setelah nyeri di kepalanya berangsunr hilang, ini seperti dejavu ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu dia terbangun di ruang rawat rumah sakit. Menatap pada tangannya yang di genggam seorang pria membuatnya seketika menembus hatinya sangat dalam. Pria yang menyiramkan es ke dalam minyak panas membuat hatinya sekaligus meledak karena senang dan menyakitkan sekaligus.

Pria yang dia hancurkan, pria yang begitu baik padanya tanpa tahu dialah 'si pelaku utama' hingga Sungmin seperti mengungkapkan semua kepada Kyuhyun apa yang dirasa selama ini. Malam itu Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang kakak pria itu membuat Sungmin was-was.

Apa Kyuhyun sudah tahu yang sebenarnya dari mulut Tuan Yoon? Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun masih begitu baik terhadapnya? Ini membingungkan.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, 'Apa aku harus melepaskanmu ketika aku sudah bisa meraihmu dalam genggamanku?' bathin Sungmin. Jika dia melepaskannya dengan kasar, Kyuhyun bisa membencinya, dia harus membuat Kyuhyun tidak suka keberadaannya, karena dengan begitu semua seperti terbalaskan.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat Sungmin melepas genggaman tangan mereka, pria itu tampak sekali mengantuk. "Sungmin, kau sadar sayang."

'Sayang?' Sungmin menekan hatinya kuat-kuat untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh, kembali menjadi Sungmin yang datar dengan raut Poker Face andalannya. "Bisakah aku pulang?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun seperti dibuat bingung oleh Sungmin, tadi malam setelah mendapati Sungmin tak sadarkan diri, dia langsung berlari membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit terdekat. Pikirannya kacau mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin hingga dokter adalah salah satu jawabannya.

Setelah diperiksa dengan total akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mengirup udara yang selama dalam perjalanan tadi ia tahan. Dia seperti tidak ingin kehilangan lagi jika teradi sesuatu pada Sungmin. Berjam-Jam Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin dalam tidurnya, menatap air hangat di hidupnya dengan pandangan kasih sayang yang meluap begitu banyak.

Menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat hingga kantuk menyerangnya dan membuatnya tidur di samping tempat tidur Sungmin adalah solusinya.

Hingga Kyuhyun terbangun dengan di sambut raut tidak menyenangkan dari Sungmin, pria itu tiba-tiba berkata ingin pulang? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan sebelumnya yang dia tidak sadari hingga Sungmin berubah begitu cepat tidak dalam hitungan duapuluhempat jam sejak mereka berpelukan di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku antar." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah Sungmin langsung ke kamar dan mengurung diri. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini. Dia pria yang berotak buntu sekarang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar di ketok oleh seseorang, wajah khawatir adiknya begitu kentara terlihat oleh matanya. "Hyung, kau sudah makan?" tanya adik tersayangnya itu hingga mendudukkan diri di samping tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Sungjin?"

"Nde," jawab Sungjin cepat mendapat panggilan dari hyungnya yang sejak tadi diam seribu bahasa.

Sungmin menatap wajah adiknya itu, "Mau ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya? Tanpa ada yang tertutupi lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah lelahnya menembus hati Sungjin hingga terasa teriris-iris.

Tanpa banyak keraguan lagi Sungjin mengangguk pelan, permintaan hyungnya sulit untuk di tolak mengingat sudah banyak kesakitan di dalamnya jika ia lakukan itu lagi, "Kau tidak bersalah, hyung."

"Apa yang aku lakukan hingga ayah mengatakan akulah yang menyebabkan kakak kyuhyun meninggal?" pertanyaan pertama dari Sungmin.

"Kau tidak ingat kau pernah tenggelam, Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk tanda ia ingat, dia memang pernah tenggelam hingga akhirnya dia selamat dan terbangun di ruang rawat rumah sakit kala itu, Sungjin juga memberitahunya, kenapa sekarang di tanyakan lagi oleh adiknya itu.

"Kau juga pernah bilang aku di selamatkan seseorang saat itu." ucap Sungmin, makanya Sungmin menganggap seseorang itu malaikatnya. "Waktu itu kau tidak memberitahuku nama orang itu."

Sungjin tersenyum miris, "Namanya Cho Ahra, kakak Kyuhyun hyung."

Sesak nafas itu datang lagi, membungkam penuh mulut Sungmin. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri hingga terasa sampai ke ulu hati. Pahit dalam mulutnya ketika menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jadi selama ini dia hidup bersenang-senang di dunia tanpa tahu ada nyawa yang dikorbankan untuknya. Tanpa sadar kalau keselamatan hidupnya membuat seseorang pergi selama-lamaya dan orang itu adalah kakak dari pria yang telah membuka hatinya.

Kenapa Sungmin tidak ingat apapun kejadian sebelum dia meninggal? Kenapa dia bisa di selamatkan oleh kakak Kyuhyun yang dia sendiri tidak mengenalnya secara dekat? Mengapa ini begitu kejam saat dia yang menyebabkan kesediahan dari seseorang?

Sungmin seperti ingat perkataan Kyuhyun saat di pantai waktu itu.

"**Tidak. Kau justru membuat orang yang kau tinggalkan begitu banyak menanggung beban. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan tangisan dan kau diatas sana hanya tersenyum. Kau kira berapa banyak yang lebih menginginkan mati jika semua anggapanmu benar."**

Mengeratkan remasannya pada selimutnya Sungmin menutup matanya.

"**Kenapa kau tidak menyukai pantai, Kyuhyun?"**

"**Sesuatu membuat seseorang yang kucintai hilang selamanya di pantai ini."**

"Kenapa ayah, ibu, bahkan kau Sungjin adikku sendiri menyembunyikan hal besar ini selama bertahun-tahun dariku? Kenapa kalian menumpuknya hingga terasa berat untukku?" air mata seperti mengalir tanpa isakan, "Disaat, disaat aku sudah jatuh pada orang itu. Masih punya mukakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Sungjin dengan cepat memeluk hyung tercintanya dengan erat, merasa bersalah dalam dirinya hingga melukai hyungnya seperti ini. "Maaf, maafkan aku, hyung. Saat itu yang ada dalam benakku adalah kau. Keadanmu, hyung."

Akhirnya dua sudara kandung ini saling mengalirkan air mata sambil berpelukan. Kejutan tidak selamanya baik, terkadang hal itu membuat seseorang seperti mati di tempat dan Sungmin merasakannya. Saat ini.

Hingga satu keputusan mantap hinggap dalam kepalanya. Katakan dia gila dan tidak waras namun solusi terbaik yang harus dia lakukan adalah keputusannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di kantor, berkas-berkas tiba-tiba membuatnya muak seketika. Dia ingin muntah sekarang juga kalau bisa. Perkataan Tuan Yoon terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya, menusuk tiap organ dalam kepalanya hingga terasa sakit di setiap sisi.

...

**Flashback kyuhyun saat sedang di rumah sakit**

Setelah mengetuk pintu sebelumnya dirinya masuk dan sambutan hangat menyapanya. Tuan yoon duduk dengan bersandar pada ranjang rumah sakit dan begitu antusias saat Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Anakku Cho Kyuhyun, kau semakin besar tapi ketampananmu tak juga hilang." Beginilah Tuan Yoon, hobi memuji Kyuhyun sejak masih di bangku sekolah. "Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" mereka berpelukan melampiaskan rasa rindu.

"Aku baik, paman. Apa tubuh paman masih sering terasa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sebagai percakapan awal, "Maaf, baru menjenguk sekarang."

Tuan yoon menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun, seperti menganggap kyuhyun bocah belasan tahun yang bisa dimanja dengan sesuka hati, "Tak apa, aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi sebelum dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Kau pasti merindukan Korea saat belajar di Colombia, hum?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, perlahan Tuan Yoon seperti menjuntai masa lalu dan jujur itu membuatnya sesak, tapi perkataan Sungmin mengingatkannya untuk selalu tidak membenci dengan berlebihan dan itu ampuh untuk hatinya sekarang. "Ya, aku rindu sekali masa-masa saat di sekolah."

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, Kyuhyun. Kau anak laki-laki dalam keluargamu dan kewajibanmu ada didalamnya tanpa kau sadari. Sebagai penerus yang sesungguhnya kau harus menghadapi dunia orang dewasa dan itu seharusnya dilakukan sejak masih sangat kecil sekalipun. Tanggung jawab seorang pria itu besar jika kau tahu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, Tuan Yoon selalu memberikan petuah-petuah untuknya tanpa disadari kalimat itu begitu ambigu. "Aku melakukannya sejak kakak tidak ada, paman. Aku menanggungnya hingga terasa berat. Sangat berat."

"Itulah laki-laki, tidak perlu mengeluh. Bahkan kakakmu bisa kuat walaupun dia perempuan."

Oke! Ini baru ambigu untuk Kyuhyun, "Maksud paman? Aku tidak mengerti."

Wajah tenang Tuan Yoon berbanding terbalik dengan yang Kyuhyun tampilkan, "Tidak mengerti apanya? Kakakmu yang berkorban impiannya untukmu, kau tidak mengetahui itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya saat ini. Kyuhyun bukan pria yang bisa di ajak bermain-main jika itu menyangkut kakaknya. Lalu sekarang, Tuan Yoon mengutarakan yang jelas-jelas tidak masuk dalam akalnya.

"Karangan ceritamu sungguh mengejutkanku, Tuan Yoon. Aku kenal kakakku yang meninggalkan beban banyak untukku hingga umur delapan belas adalah neraka untukku. bagaimana mungkin kakakku berkorban untukku, sangat lucu." Kyuhyun tertawa miris.

"Delapan belas itu terlalu lama Kyuhyun. Anak laki-laki dalam keluarga kaya raya yang ditakdirkan menjadi penerus sudah belajar sejak lima tahun kalau kau mengerti itu. Tiga belas tahun, tidak cukupkah waktumu untuk bersenang-senang? Selama ini kakakmu yang menompang umurmu dengan bekerja keras, les dan belajar kesana-kemari demi membuatmu merasakan lebih lama lagi hidup bebas selayak pria normal."

Tuan yoon menjelaskan dengan pelan dan sabar, sudah lama sekali ia ingin mengutarakan ini pada Kyuhyun namun Ahra selalu menghalanginya dan membuatnya terpaksa bungkam. Ahra yang dia kenal sangat bahkan terlalu baik pada adiknya mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, hingga runcingnya kuku menembus kulit tak terasa lagi sakitnya bagi dia. Kenyataan lain di depannya yang barus saja menampar otak dan hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan, bahkan pisau sekalipun menembus hatinya tak kasat mata tak terasa baginya.

Kakak yang selama ini dia benci karena pergi dengan seenaknya, meninggalkan beban padanya hingga menumpuk sebesar gunung. Yang Kyuhyun kira kakaknya melakukan sesuatu seenaknya sendiri hingga meninggalkannya begitu cepat, yang dia kira wanita yang menghancurkan masa-masa remajanya sejak umur delapan belas tahun.

"Satu hal lagi, Kyuhyun. Ibumu bercerita padaku kalau kau tidak senang atas kematian kakakmu. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini karena rahasia, tapi melihatmu dipenuhi kebohongan membuatku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kakakmu tidak bunuh diri seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Tuan yoon berhenti sejenak, "Dia menolong seseorang yang hampir tenggelam saat itu."

Pikiran Kyuhyun seperti melayang hingga keluar dari kamar Tuan Yoon adalah solusinya. Dia ingin sendiri menyusun puzzle kehidupan yang mempermainkannya bagai sebuah permainan anak-anak.

.

.

.

Changmin mengetuk pintu kerjanya saat lamunan itu terhenti dengan cepat, sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Apa dirinya terlihat sekacau ini? Padahal Sungmin saja bisa menjadi air hangat untuknya.

"Presdir Cho, kau tidak kemana-mana, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengambil pena dan membaca berkas yang baru saja di berikan oleh Changmin padanya, "Kau bicara apa?"

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di depan meja Kyuhyun, "Tubuhmu di sini tapi pikiranmu melayang-layang di udara. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin? cintamu sulit untuknya?"

Sahabatnya ini mulai berkata tak masuk akal lagi, "Dia hanya sulit di tebak. Selalu berubah-ubah, tadi malam dia memelukku, hingga pagi harinya dia seperti tak ingin melihatku? Apa itu normal, Changmin?" keluhan Kyuhyun selalu membuat Changmin berpikir keras.

"Mmm... kupikir juga keraguan masih hinggap dalam kepala Sungmin. Apa kau terlalu menuntutnya akan status? Karena aku yakin cinta kalian normal, namun gender kalian yang memberatkannya." Changmin memberikan petuah yang menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa gender yang kau bicarakan disini? Kalau iya, lupakan itu."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan lupa untuk pahami karakter Sungmin. Belum tentu apa yang tampak di luar sama dengan ada yang di dalam. Ada saatnya seseorang punya cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikannya walaupun itu mustahil." Setelah itu pria bertubuh tinggi itu melenggang keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya pada diri pria kelahiran februari itu.

.

.

.

Menjelang sore Kyuhyun keluar dari kantornya dan menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berada, tujuannya adalah menemui Sungmin. Seharian ini mereka tidak melakukan kontak apapun membuat perasaan rindu begitu membuncah dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Dalam perjalanan Kyuhyun memikirkan perkataan Changmin dalam benaknya, dia tidak ingin menyulitkan Sungmin, tidak masalah status mereka yang sebenarnya asal Sungmin bahagia di dekatnya itu sudah cukup. Yang terpenting juga adalah kyuhyun tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari air hangatnya.

Untuk sementara ini pikiran mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Tuan Yoon dia kubur dulu sedalam mungkin, kyuhyun perlu lebih detail maksud dari pengorbanan kakaknya itu dan penyebab kematian sang kakak. Ada satu pertanyaan yang menyangkut dalam kepalanya itu, mengapa ayah dan ibunya mengatakan jika kakaknya tenggelam sedangkan Tuan Yoon berkata kakaknya menyelamatkan orang yang hampir tenggelam? Ini jelas dua hal yang bersinggungan karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu mengikuti perkataan orangtuanya.

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya dan nanti malam Kyuhyun harus perlu penjelasan lebih dari kedua orangtuanya akan itu. Yang paling Kyuhyun inginkan sekarang adalah bertemu Sungmin, menemukan air hangatnya untuk ia simpan dalam hatinya yang telah membeku ini.

Kyuhyun sudah ingin memberi kejutan untuk Sungmin dengan mendatangi perusahaan pria itu namun kekecewaan langsung menyeruaknya. Sekertaris Sungmin memberitahunya jika Sungmin telah meninggalkan kantor sekitar sejam yang lalu. Kyuhyun tapak berpikir, Sungmin setidaknya selalu pulang kantor jam setengahdelapan malam paling lambat dan sekarang baru menjelang sore. Kemana pria itu? bathin Kyuhyun.

Ponsel yang sedari tadi ia tempelkan pada telinganya juga tak terangkat, kenapa sejak saat mengantarkan Sungmin pagi tadi di depan rumahnya pria itu seperti bertingkah aneh dan sekarang Sungmin seperti menghindar darinya.

Saat hendak meninggalkan ruangaan kantor Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendapati Sungjin dan menyapa pria yang sudah dia anggap adiknya itu, "Sungjin." Panggilnya.

Pria itu sedikit tersentak, "oh, Kyu hyung. Ada apa kemari?" tidak fokus itulah yang Kyuhyun tangkap dari pergerakan Sungjin.

"Aku janji bertemu Sungmin. Aku di minta hyungmu menunggu disini, dia sedang di toilet katanya." ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata menelisik.

Sungjin menjilat bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan Sungmin menular pada adiknya itu, "Sungmin hyung tidak jadi pergi sendiri?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Apa Sungmin hyung memintamu menemaninya ke rumahmu, Kyu hyung?"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Berantakan adalah yang Kyuhyun alami saat ini. Setelah memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi pria itu berlari di perkarangan rumahnya yang luas hanya untuk mencapai pintu depan rumahnya.

Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana, untuk apa Sungmin ke rumahnya tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu sebelumnya. Kyuhyun sudah merasa aneh dengan Sungmin saat pria itu sadar dari anemianya dan sekarang benar-benar kejutan kedua untuknya.

Pintu depan berhasil dia buka kenopnya, melangkah dengan lebar hingga ruang tamu adalah tujuannya sekarang. Hingga sampai pada pembatas ruang ia melihat Sungmin yang juga melihat dirinya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Kyuhyun melihat sekilas orang tuanya saat mengintip melewati punggung Sungmin, raut mereka tidak bisa di mengerti lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Pandangan Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh pada Sungmin yang kini mata merah air hangatnya begitu jelas. Apa Sungmin baru saja menangis? Kenapa?

"Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun saat diam dan hening masih menyelimuti aura di sekeliling ruang tamu ini.

Sungmin tak membalas panggilan Kyuhyun, dia membungkuk sebentar sebagai salam dan melenggang pergi melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tak lagi dapat terdefenisikan.

Kyuhyun melihat punggung Sungmin yang hilang dari pandangannya, masih belum memproses detik-detik yang sudah terjadi, matanya melihat lagi orangtuanya yang hanya diam saja tak mengutarakan apapun padanya. Hingga berlari mengejar Sungmin adalah tujuannya.

Pria itu sampai di pintu depan saat melihat Sungmin menuju mobil, berlari menjangkau tubuh itu, mencengkram pergelangan Sungmin menuntut sesuatu. Sungmin yang sulit untuk ditebak ini membuatnya gila.

"Kenapa matamu merah? Kenapa pergi kerumahku, menemui orangtuaku tanpa berkata apapun padaku sebelumnya? Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan sebenarnya, Lee Sungmin?" keras dan menuntut itulah Kyuhyun, dia benci ketidaktahuannya.

"Aku... aku membuat pengakuan kepada orangtuamu."

"Pengakuan apa? Mengatakan jika kita dalam suatu hubungan?"

Sungmin mengangguk hingga membuat Kyuhyun bersinar cerah, "Apa kata mereka? Mereka menyetujuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

Senyum kecil Sungmin hinggap di wajah cantiknya, "Ya, aku bilang mereka tidak seharusnya khawatir karena itu tak akan berlangsung lama." Sungmin menghentikan sejenak, "Kau tidak usah berpura-pura lagi Kyuhyun, kau bisa membenciku sekarang, atau bahkan membunuhku sekalipun."

"Kau bicara apa, Sungmin?!"

Kyuhyun sekarang tidak lagi mengenali pria yang ada di depannya, tidak mengenali lagi Sungmin yang beberapa minggu lalu berhasil menjadi air hangatnya. Sungmin yang sekarang seperti Sungmin ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu bahkan lebih parah. Pandangan Sungmin kosong seperti tak merasakan apapun.

"Tolong benci aku sedalam yang kau bisa. Karena hal itu cukup untuk membayar semua yang kau rasakan. Aku ingin membayar perlakuanmu terhadap kakakmu yang selalu kau benci itu, jadi ubahlah haluanmu, jangan benci lagi pada kakakmu. Benci padaku saja."

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin, "Diamlah. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sungmin. Bicara yang jelas."

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tajam, "Kau tahu siapa yang kakakmu tolong ketika seseorang hampir tenggelam di pantai?" Sungmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, "Aku. Aku orang yang di selamatkan oleh kakakmu, orang yang telah membuat kakakmu meninggal. Aku, itu aku."

Pegangan tangan kyuhyun perlahan mengendur dari telapak tangan sungmin hingga terhempas lepas begitu saja.

"Karena itu, mulai sekarang benci padaku, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

"Belum tentu apa yang tampak di luar sama dengan ada yang di dalam. Ada saatnya seseorang punya cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikannya walaupun itu mustahil."

.

.

.

Tbc~

Hai~ ketemu dengan najika lagi... baru sebulan hiatus dan udah publish lagi xp

Ini udah lama sejak tanggal 24 September 2014 jadi hari keraamat untuk JOYers dan KMS seperti saya. Untuk kedua kalinya saya seperti orang gila meraung hingga menangis tengah malam sampai pagi ngga henti-henti. Kejadian pertama itu saat tahu Kyumin udah ngga sekamar lagi, saat dengan kejamnya sungmin mengatakan tidak lagi sekamar dengan kyuhyun. Itu jiwa dan raga KMS saya langsung meledak seperti kompor gas(?).

Jujur saja, pihak yang paling saya takuti dari OTP itu Sungmin walau bias saya Kyuhyun. Jadi ya... apapun tentang sungmin itu meremukkan hati saya dalam sekejap(?)

Seperti yang saya pikirkan tentang sungmin 'punya cara sendiri, walau terlihat kyuhyun yang paling tersakiti disini kan'...

Ternyata dari banyak fanfic yang beredar(?) tentang 24 september itu semuanya bikin air mata meleleh waktu baca, tapi ada satu fanfic buatan salah satu author yang isinya benar-benar menjabarkan apa yang saya pikirkan tentang kyumin. Selamat buat suthornya ya.. kita sepemikiran T_T

Kebanyakan cuap ya, tidak seperti saya yang pemalu(?) ini.. kk~

Thanks always for Reviwers, Favorite and followers Fic ini. Aku selalu sayang kalian..

Sign, Najika


End file.
